15 ans plus tard
by Dolly67
Summary: Cela fait 15 ans que Voldemort a été vaincu, mais le passé reste encore bien mystérieux. Jusqu'à ce que les enfants de nos héros entrent à leur tour à Poudlard... Amour, mystère, aventure, découvertes, voilà ce qui les attends!
1. Mystère du passé

**C'était ma toute première fic, et je suis plutôt fière du résultat! grand sourire La fic est finie, donc je mettrais les chapitres au fur et à mesure si je vois que ça vous plait! Sinon j'arrêterai, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Biz**

**Dolly67**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait 22 ans que sa mère était entrée à Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle en avait vécu des aventures, et pas des moindres… Abelina ne savait pas tout, mais avoir combattu le mage le plus malfaisant et le plus puissant de tous les temps ne devait pas être une mince affaire !

Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'entrer à Poudlard. En effet, elle venait de recevoir la lettre lui indiquant l'heure et le lieu où elle devait embarquer à bord du train qui l'emmenerait à Poudlard. Elle serait alors en première année et s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Quelle joie de pouvoir enfin apprendre la magie, de rencontrer toutes ces personnes qui ont influencé la vie de sa mère et enfin l'endroit où elle a vécu son enfance, les bons moments comme les mauvais. C'est aussi là que ses parents se sont vus pour la première fois et qu'ils se sont aimés de tout leur cœur. Tant de choses ce sont passé en ces murs, et elle avait évidemment hâte d'y être à son tour, pour découvrir tout les secrets appropriés à ses parents.

-Abelina ? appela sa mère.

-Oui maman, j'arrive tout de suite ! répondit la jeune fille.

Courant dans le long couloir, elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, la lettre toujours en main. Abelina ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter son père assis à la table de la cuisine, mangeant son petit déjeuner. C'était un homme bien bâti, il devait être grand, et ses cheveux d'un brun foncé, lui donné un air d'homme ayant réussi dans la vie.

-Abelina, tu as bientôt fini de courir ? Tu vas encore te faire mal ! annonça–til entre deux toasts.

-Mais papa, regarde ce que je viens de recevoir !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? demanda sa mère tout en s'approchant d'elle et en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier avant de prendre la lettre.

C'était une femme magnifique, avec ses cheveux châtains clairs et son sourire étincelant. Ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence et de sagesse, mais avec une pointe de long vécu, comme en ont les personnes âgées, lassent d'avoir vu beaucoup trop de choses.

Elle tenait la lettre de sa fille dans les mains, et ne bougeait plus. Elle la regarda dans tous les sens, et une larme vint couler sur sa joue, ayant un peu rougit sous l'effet de l'émotion.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le père, voyant l'état de sa femme.

Personne ne répondit, sauf Abelina qui prononça :

-C'est ma lettre pour Poudlard…

Le père se leva alors et la prit des mains de sa femme. Il ne put résister et à son tour versa une larme. Abelina ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : cela aurait dû être une joie. Mais au lieu de cela, tout le monde pleurait et personne ne parlait.

-C'est bien, non ? Se risqua-t-elle à dire.

Ses parents relevèrent alors la tête, et affichèrent un grand sourire.

-Oui ma chérie, c'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle ! Répondit sa mère, qui s'essuya les yeux.

-Tient, à toi l'honneur de l'ouvrir, lança le père en lui tendant la lettre.

Elle la prit et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Ces parents firent de même. Déchirant l'enveloppe, elle trouva à l'intérieur trois papiers.

Elle lut alors le premier d'entre eux :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELERIE_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

_Membre des enchanteurs suprêmes, docteur en sorcellerie,_

_Cofondatrice de l'ordre des mages et sorciers internationaux._

_Chère Miss Krum,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez cijoint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ainsi qu'une lettre destinée à vos parents._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Krum, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Flavien Mayer_

_Directeur adjoint_

Ne s'arrêtant pas là, elle continua avec la seconde lettre, qui était la liste des fournitures pour l'école. Elle la lut rapidement, enchaînant sur le troisième bout de papier :

_Mr Viktor Krum et Mrs Hermione Krum,_

_Tous les professeurs ainsi que moimême, nous nous ferions une joie si vous vouliez être présent pour la soirée de la répartition des élèves dans leur maison respective. Nous serions ravis de vous revoir au sein de Poudlard, malgré les événements tragiques qui s'y sont passés, il y a bientôt 15 ans._

_Nous attendons votre réponse par hibou._

_Veuillez croire, Mr et Mrs Krum, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice_ _de Poudlard_

Le reste de l'été fut long à passer. Abelina était tout excitée à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard et rien de ce qu'elle faisait, n'arrivait à lui plaire. Ce qu'elle souhaitait avant tout, c'était d'être à Poudlard, de poursuivre les cours, de se faire des amis…

En parlant de ses amis, elle avait appris que Conrad avait aussi reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Ce jeune garçon était le fils de Ginny et Flavien Mayer, des amis de Hermione et Viktor.

Ginny n'était autre que la fille de Mrs et Mr Weasley, ainsi que la sœur de Ron, dont Hermione n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis 15 ans. On avait entendu dire qu'il habitait le centre de la France et qu'il avait décidé de se retirer du monde de la magie depuis ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami : Harry Potter.

Hermione avait gardé contact avec Ginny et elles se voyaient souvent. Abelina était ravi de savoir qu'elle aurait au moins un ami à Poudlard. De plus, ses parents avaient accepté l'invitation de McGonagall, ce qui la rassurait puisque ses propres parents l'accompagneraient à bord du Poudlard Express.

Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre, Hermione et Viktor semblaient préoccupé. Abelina ne savait pas pourquoi : ils n'étaient pas heureux de retourner à Poudlard ?

Elle en avait parlé avec Conrad, et celuici ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. En effet, sa mère aussi était invitée pour la soirée, et elle aussi semblait préoccupée.

En discutant tous les deux, ils s'étaient aperçus, que n'y l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard le jour où Voldemort avait été tué. En fait, peu de gens étaient au courant : ses parents en faisaient parti, ainsi que Ginny, Flavien, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et quelques autres privilégiés. Mais personne n'avait vraiment expliqué la vérité à Abelina ou Conrad. Ce qu'ils connaissaient, c'était la version du monde entier : Voldemort avait été tué à Poudlard par Harry Potter et ce dernier était alors tombé dans un profond coma, dont il n'est jamais sorti.

Elle décida alors de demander à ses parents la vérité et cela avant qu'elle entre à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle avait ce besoin de connaître la vérité avant qu'elle aille dans cette école.

Ce soir là, elle attendit le retour de ses parents de leur travail. Une fois à la maison, fatigués de leur journée, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon.

Abelina en profita :

-Maman, papa, je peux vous parler ?

-Où est Stanislas ? demanda alors Hermione en sursautant, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

-Chez Mrs Adonia, elle va le ramener dans une heure, répondit Abelina.

-Bien, tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre : « Mœurs et Cultures des sorciers étrangers ? », j'en ai eu besoin aujourd'hui et pas moyen de me rappeler où je l'ai mis ! demanda Viktor.

-Tu n'as qu'à lancer un sort « retrouvtou », proposa sa femme.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas ! C'est la semaine « sans magie » pour tous les membres du ministère et donc pas de magie ! Quelle idée farfelue comme même ! Heureusement que ça ne dure qu'une semaine, sinon je deviendrais fou. T'imagines qu'il faut qu'on emmène le courrier nous même, que je dois partir le matin une heure à l'avance parce qu'on ne peut plus utiliser la poudre de cheminette mais le pire, c'est que mon bureau est un vrai capharnaüm parce que sans magie, je ne peux plus rien ranger moi !

-J'imagine ! Mais si les moldus y arrivent, pourquoi pas toi ?

-Mmm… grogna Viktor.

-S'il vous plaît, je suis là ! déclara Abelina en faisant de grand geste pour que ses parents la remarque.

-Oui mon cœur, excuse-nous ! Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? questionna Hermione en regardant sa fille.

Abelina, qui eut alors l'attention de ses deux parents sur elle, s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où était ses parents. Elle commença à toucher son collier. Celuici lui avait été offert par sa mère à sa naissance et depuis elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda son père, voyant qu'Abelina ne savait pas comment aborder le problème.

-En fait, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose avant d'entrer à Poudlard…

-Oui, quoi ? Tu veux savoir comment ce sera ? continua son père.

-Non, ça je le sais déjà, enfin à peu près et puis on verra quand j'y serais !

Ses parents se turent, ils ne devaient sûrement pas se douter de se que leur fille était sur le point de leur dire. Ils semblaient même surpris, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle voulait savoir avant d'entrer à Poudlard, outre la vie làbas.

-Voilà, en fait, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, le jour où Voldemort est mort…

Hermione et Viktor restèrent là, un moment, sans bouger. Ils se regardèrent puis fixèrent Abelina. Ils avaient l'air très étonné mais en même temps, on aurait dit qu'ils s'attendaient qu'un jour où l'autre, elle leur pose cette question. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et Abelina fut persuadée que la maison n'avait jamais été aussi calme, en tout cas, pas d'après ses souvenirs. Elle contemplait ses parents, l'un puis l'autre, en se demandant s'ils allaient répondre à la question ou s'ils resteraient encore longtemps avec cet air pensif.

Son père prit soudain la parole :

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, on te l'a déjà raconté.

-Vous m'avez parlée de ce que tout le monde sait : la mort de Voldemort, le coma de Harry mais c'est tout.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir… murmura sa mère, en baissant la tête.

Abelina remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Son père la fixait ; il se voulait réconfortant mais ses yeux trahissaient un mélange de peine et de peur. Ne sachant comment réagir, Abelina décida d'abandonner.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû demander. Tout cela est du passé et ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. C'était juste une question au hasard, sans importance.

Hermione se leva aussitôt et sortit du salon en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Viktor sourit à sa fille, qui était totalement déboussolée. En effet, elle pouvait comprendre que sa question fasse réagir ses parents mais pas au point de faire pleurer sa mère.

-Ma chérie, excuse ta mère, mais se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, est très difficile pour nous. Ta mère est plus affectée que moi parce qu'il faut que tu comprennes que même si Voldemort est mort, rien de ce qui a pu arrivé n'a été joyeux… tu m'entends, rien…

-Oui, je le sais papa. Je sais que beaucoup de vos amis sont morts et que Harry est tombé dans le coma. Mais depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre, vous êtes tous les deux étranges, votre comportement a changé… comme si… si retourner à Poudlard était une malédiction.

Viktor poussa un long soupire en entendant sa fille parler de malédiction. En étaitce une ?

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je vais essayer. Ta mère a grandi à Poudlard, ça a été sa seconde maison. Ses amis, Harry et Ron, étaient comme sa famille, elle y tenait beaucoup. Elle passait plus de temps avec eux qu'avec n'importe qui au monde. Mais lorsque Voldemort a repris forme, la guerre a commencé. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer l'horreur que ça a été, tout le monde en a souffert, ta mère et ses amis en premier lieu. Ils ont tous combattus, moi à leur côté et il est arrivé des moments où on était persuadé qu'on allait y rester. Finalement, Harry a tué Voldemort, et il s'est retrouvé dans le coma. De nombreux médicomages se sont intéressés à son cas, mais encore aujourd'hui personne ne comprend pourquoi il est dans cet état.

-Ça ne devait pas être très heureux, mais tout de même, Voldemort vaincu, c'était la fin de la guerre.

-Oui, mais ce jour là a été bien pire que les deux ans qu'on venait de passer. Voldemort enterré, voulait dire la fin de la guerre mais avant tout, il fallait réparer ce qui avait été détruit. Et les morts, ça ne se répare pas…

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Abelina n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. La fin de la guerre voulait surtout dire se rendre compte des dégâts qu'avaient provoqués la guerre : les malheurs, les morts…

-Je crois que j'ai compris, annonça Abelina. Mais j'ai encore une question.

-Je ne te dirais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, je ne peux pas… amorça son père.

Une larme lui coula sur la joue. Jamais Abelina n'avait vu son père pleurer, et si cela lui arrivait, c'était signe d'un très grand malheur.

-Non, en fait, je voudrais savoir pourquoi l'idée de retourner à Poudlard vous rend si triste ?

Viktor s'essuya la joue, se rapprochant de sa fille, et la fixa du regard.

-Quand nous l'avons quitté, nous étions très jeunes, trop jeune, avec des tas de malheurs, d'horreurs en tête. Nous avions tous qu'une seule envie : oublier ce qui s'était passé et continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'on a fait, chacun à notre manière…

-Et quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, vous y avez repensé, coupa Abelina.

Viktor acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'était donc pour cette raison ! C'était à cause d'elle.

-Mais ne venez pas avec moi si cela vous rend malheureux, ne retournez pas à Poudlard.

-Tu sais ma chérie, il y a des moments dans la vie où il faut affronter ses démons !


	2. Direction l'école de magie

A partir de ce moment là, Abelina ne reparla plus de Voldemort, de Harry ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse rappeler la guerre. Elle avait évidemment discuté avec Conrad de ce que son père lui avait confié.

-C'est pour cela que ma mère est aussi bizarre ! avaitil crié dans la rue.

-Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort, on risque de nous entendre.

-Désolé… je comprends mieux maintenant…

Ils en avaient discuté ainsi pendant des heures, tout en marchant dans les rues de leur quartier. Malgré la chaleur, de nombreuses personnes étaient dehors. Certains s'amusaient à se jeter de l'eau, d'autres étaient assises sur les bancs, parlant des derniers potins.

Le quartier où ils habitaient, était majoritairement moldu, donc il fallait faire attention à ce qu'on disait. Mais l'ambiance était si souvent à la joie et à la folie, qu'un peu de magie ne se remarquait pas, surtout venant d'enfants. Il y vivait cinq familles de sorciers : les Krum, Mayer, Kremler, Patson et Watches. Les Patson avaient deux enfants mais ils étaient encore au stade du bébé. Seuls les Krum et Mayer avaient de « grands » enfants : Viktor et Hermione en avaient deux : Abelina et Stanislas, qui venait de fêter ses 4 ans. Chez Ginny et Flavien Mayer, il y avait Conrad, l'aîné, suivit de Alphonso et Régis.

L'endroit était vraiment superbe et Abelina s'y sentait mieux que nul part ailleurs. Elle adorait sa maison, ses parents, son frère, sa vie en général et on la comprenait !

Un soir, au repas, Hermione annonça à sa fille qu'elles iraient le lendemain acheter toutes ses affaires au chemin de traverse. Abelina s'en réjouissait, même si elle connaissait déjà l'endroit. Ses parents l'y avaient emmenée de nombreuses fois, mais c'était toujours un plaisir d'y retourner.

Le lendemain, elles s'y rendirent donc, en utilisant la poudre de cheminette. Abelina, qui avait pris l'habitude de l'utiliser, n'attendit pas une seconde. Elle entra dans la cheminée avec la poudre et s'écria :

-Chemin de traverse !

Aussitôt un jet de flammes vertes apparurent, puis, en un instant, Abelina se retrouva au chemin de traverse. Sa mère la suivit et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers les magasins.

Il y avait toute sorte d'objets à acheter : des balais, des vêtements, des livres, des ingrédients pour faire des potions, on y vendait même des animaux.

Abelina regarda sa mère, qui semblait ravi de voir tout cela, et lui demanda :

-On commence par quoi ?

-Il te faut une baguette. Va chez Ollivander, et pendant ce temps je chercherais tes livres.

Hermione donna un peu d'argent à sa fille et continua sa route. Abelina entra dans le magasin qui se trouvait à sa gauche. En franchissant la porte, elle fut surprise par le décor. Elle n'avait jamais pénétré dans ce lieu, et pourtant elle croyait le connaître. De nombreuses étagères, à en perdre la tête, s'étendaient jusqu'au fond du magasin. Elle savait à présent : elle n'était jamais venue ici mais il ressemblait tant à une bibliothèque (qu'elle fréquentait souvent), que cela lui paraissait familier. Cependant, on ne trouvait, dans cet endroit, aucun livre. En effet, sur les étagères, on apercevait des boites, les unes sur les autres, comme dans un grand entrepôt.

-Bonjour jeune fille, prononça soudain une voix douce, ce qui sortit Abelina de sa rêverie.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle semblait très vieux, comme affaiblit par le poids de toutes ses années. Malgré son air fatigué, il marcha vers Abelina de telle sorte que l'on ne remarquait pas sa vieillesse.

-Bonjour, répondit Abelina d'une petite voix, je voudrais…

-Une baguette, coupa Ollivander. Je m'en doutais un peu ! Alors voyons…

Il prit une petite boite de l'une de ses étagères, et en sortit une baguette. Il la tendit à Abelina, qui s'empressa de l'essayer. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il murmura quelque chose, et s'empara d'une autre, qu'il lui donna. Celleci eut une petite réaction : quelques étincelles en sortirent mais rien de très spectaculaire.

-Nous y sommes presque…

En cherchant à nouveau, il affirma :

-Je me souviens de votre mère, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement… Lorsqu'elle est venue m'acheter sa première baguette, elle m'a indiqué laquelle lui donner. Elle avait attentivement étudié de nombreux livres sur les baguettes et savait déjà celle qui lui conviendrait. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle avait raison ! Votre mère était vraiment exceptionnelle dans sa jeunesse. Ah ! Voilà…

Il lui tendit une autre baguette. Abelina l'essaya et des étincelles de différentes tailles et couleurs en sortirent.

-Parfait !

Abelina le paya et s'en alla. Troublée par les commentaires du vieil homme, elle rejoignit sa mère. Celleci lui proposa d'aller acheter son uniforme.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème, et elles finirent par rentrer, exténuées par ces courses.

Quelques jours plus tard, et sans les avoir vus passer, le moment tant attendu arriva. Abelina, qui avait tout préparé la veille, descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Alors prête ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Oui je crois. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et j'ai hâte de commencer les cours.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas ! fit remarquer Viktor. Etant comme ta mère, tu vas adorer cette école.

-Moi, à partir du moment où je peux y apprendre la magie, ça me plaît !

-C'est ce que je disais : comme ta mère !

-Ça va ! protesta Hermione. Je m'intéressais à mes études, c'est tout !

-C'est pour cela qu'en troisième année, tu avais tellement de cours qu'il te fallait un retourneur de temps pour ne pas en rater un ?

Hermione regarda son mari d'un air interrogateur, et celui-ci s'empressa d'ajouter :

-C'est Ginny qui me la dit ! Tout le monde était au courant, tu sais !

Hermione laissa apparaître un sourire, puis tout le monde éclata en fou rire général.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la gare, entre la voie 9 et 10, devant la barrière magique.

-Vas-y Abelina, lança Hermione qui se voulait rassurante, fonce tout droit et ne pense à rien.

Abelina trouvait cela assez étrange, mais elle fit confiance à ses parents et traversa. Elle vit alors en face d'elle un train immense, sur un quai indiquant « voie 93/4 ». De nombreux jeunes se tenaient là, certains riaient tandis que d'autres semblaient anxieux.

Soudain elle aperçut Conrad, dans un coin, avec sa mère et s'en approcha.

-Salut ! lança-t-elle.

-Salut, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Hermione et Viktor les rejoignirent, et les adultes discutèrent entre eux.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Conrad à Abelina.

-Bien, j'ai hâte d'y être.

-Oui, moi aussi ! Il paraît que le château…

-Ginny ? Hermione ?

Conrad fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase par un homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Il était grand, mais ce qu'on remarquait le plus chez lui, c'était ses cheveux roux. Ils ressemblaient énormément à ceux de Ginny, à croire qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs.

Abelina ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air de bien connaître Hermione et Ginny. Qui étaitce ?

-Alors ça c'est incroyable ! lança Ginny en courant vers lui.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Hermione fit de même. On aurait dit de vieux amis qui se retrouvent après une trop longue séparation.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Hermione, toute heureuse. 15 ans, je crois ?

-Oui c'est ça ! C'est étrange de vous voir ici, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ?

-Ah oui, répondit Hermione, excuse-nous.

Ils s'approchèrent de Viktor, Conrad et Abelina, l'homme tenant Ginny et Hermione par la taille.

-Fred, continua Hermione, je te présente Viktor, mon mari et Abelina, ma fille.

-Viktor Krum, ton mari ?

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Et Ron il est au courant ? rajouta l'homme.

Abelina ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire parlà, mais Hermione eut alors un air qui voulait dire : « Ne me parle pas de lui ! ». Jamais Abelina n'avait vu sa mère avec ces yeux là, et l'homme, qui comprit le malaise, continua :

-Et ta fille ? Incroyable ! Une petite Hermione…

-Et voici mon fils, Conrad, et mon mari est déjà à Poudlard, continua Ginny.

-Toi aussi tu es mariée ? Et tu as un enfant ?

-En fait, j'en ai trois, coupa Ginny.

Fred fut totalement dépourvu, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve et se rendait compte que la vie avait continué pendant qu'il dormait.

-Conrad et Abelina entrent en première année… poursuivit Ginny devant l'air ahuri de l'homme.

Abelina, qui ne comprenait toujours pas qui c'était, murmura à l'oreille de sa mère :

-C'est qui ?

-Ah oui, répondit Hermione comme si on venait de lui rappeler quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié. Abelina, Conrad, je vous présente Fred Weasley, le frère de Ginny et l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Fred se mit à rougir.

-C'est trop d'honneur…

-Mais c'est vrai, répliqua Hermione.

Les filles lui sourirent, heureuses de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna Ginny. Et où est George ?

-Pour George, je ne sais pas trop, quelque part en Australie, je crois. Quant à ce que je fais ici…

Il repartit à l'endroit d'où il venait. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il revint avec trois enfants et une jeune femme.

-Je vous présente Angelina Johnson, ma femme. Vous vous souvenez peut être d'elle ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione, qui lui fit la bise, suivit de Ginny et Viktor.

-Et voici Flore, Lucas et Antonin, mes enfants.

-Tu as des enfants ? dit Ginny, qui avait à présent prit l'air étonné de son frère auparavant. Incroyable ! Des petits Fred…

Fred sourit, et ajouta :

-Oui, et Tommy est resté à la maison, c'est le petit dernier. Enfin plus pour bientôt, le cinquième ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il en montrant le ventre de sa femme qui était enceinte.

-Tu comptes faire comme maman et papa, on dirait, remarqua Ginny.

-Les adultes se mirent à rire, mais Abelina ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Tout à coup, le train siffla, signe qu'il allait partir.

-Vite, il faut monter ! dit Fred en se précipitant dans le train.

-Tu es aussi invité ? demanda Viktor.

-Oui, vous aussi, je suppose.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en se dépêchant, allons, montons, nous en discuterons à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde embarqua. Les adultes s'installèrent dans un compartiment et les enfants dans un autre.

Abelina se retrouva avec Conrad et les trois autres enfants qu'on venait de lui présenter.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Abelina, commença-t-elle.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Antonin, répondit le plus jeune des trois, et voici ma sœur Flore et mon frère Lucas.

La jeune fille s'était assise à côté de la porte, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs, avec des yeux d'un brun envoûtant. Elle portait un petit haut, accommodé d'une jupe qui lui tombait en dessous du genou. Sa façon de se comporter suggérait qu'elle connaissait très bien ce train et qu'elle l'avait sûrement pris plusieurs fois.

Le garçon prénommé Lucas, ne semblait pas intéressé par ce qui se disait. Il ne cessait de regarder à travers la vitre, peut être pour apercevoir le paysage mais le train n'avançait pas encore. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de ce qui l'attendait, ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait lui aussi déjà fait le voyage.

Quant au dernier garçon, celui qui avait pris la parole, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père : les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes expressions dans le regard, mais on sentait en lui un peu d'angoisse. Il devait être comme Abelina et Conrad : il allait entrer en première année.

-Moi c'est Conrad, affirma ce dernier au bout d'un moment. Alors je suppose qu'on est cousin puisque nos parents sont frère et sœur.

-Apparemment… continua Antonin.

Le train se mit à avancer. Tout le monde commença à se détendre.

Flore regarda alors Conrad et lui demanda :

-Tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

-Oui, Alphonso qui a 9 ans et Régis, 6 ans.

-C'est sympa de découvrir sur le quai de la gare qu'on a une tante et un oncle, mais aussi trois cousins, c'est comment dire ? Original. Continua Flore.

Ils se mirent à sourire, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

-C'est vrai qu'après 11 ans, rajouta Conrad, ta mère t'annonce : « ah oui, au fait j'ai oublié de te dire : tu as un oncle, une tante et des cousins, cousines ! », c'est pas très banal comme situation !

Ils en rirent et l'atmosphère se détendit soudain.

-Au fait, il était où ton père ? demanda Antonin à Conrad.

-Il est déjà à Poudlard, il est directeur adjoint, répondit-il, comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Flore, ton père c'est le professeur Mayer ?

Conrad acquiesça d'un signe de tête, surpris par sa réaction. Même Lucas, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la fenêtre depuis le départ, tourna la tête et fixa Conrad.

-Incroyable ! Ça fait deux ans que je suis à Poudlard et sans que je m'en rende compte, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était mon oncle !

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Abelina appris que Fred avait un frère jumeau, George. Mais que depuis la réussite de leur magasin de farces et attrapes, ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup, l'un voyageant dans le monde entier pour ouvrir de nouveaux magasins, et l'autre s'occupant de ceux déjà ouvert.

De plus, il semblerait que dans la famille Weasley, ils étaient 7 enfants : Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny. Abelina en fut étonnée car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginny ait autant de frères.

Elle découvrit aussi que Bill et Percy avaient été tué par des Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort, et que depuis, la famille s'était séparée.

Tout cela confirmait ce que son père lui avait dit : après la mort de Voldemort, les survivants avaient poursuivi leur vie, chacun à leur manière.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussions, de rires et de dégustations de différentes sortes de bonbons, dont les célèbres « Chocogrenouilles » ou « Surprises de Bertie Crochue », Hermione se présenta à la porte du compartiment, accompagnée de Fred :

-Nous arrivons bientôt, vous devriez mettre vos uniformes.

Tout le monde se leva, cherchant dans leurs affaires les vêtements nécessaires.

-Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, dit Hermione en souriant à Fred, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus dit ça, bien longtemps…

Les garçons se rendirent dans le compartiment d'à côté, tandis que les filles restèrent là. Pendant ce temps, les adultes patrouillaient dans les couloirs pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Enfin, le train s'arrêta et on entendit une voix clamer:

-Arrivée à Poudlard, tout le monde descend !

La foule se massa sur le quai de la gare. La nuit venait de tomber et l'endroit n'était guère chaleureux. Une voix de femme retentit tout au bout du quai :

-Les premières années par ici. Dépêchez-vous !

Abelina s'y dirigea après avoir fait signe à ses parents. Suivi par Conrad, elle se retrouva en face d'une vieille femme aux traits tirés.

-Tout le monde est là ? Très bien. Je suis le professeur GobePlanche et j'enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques. Mais pour l'instant, nous nous contenterons de traverser le lac sans nous faire dévorer par le calamar géant ou nous faire entraîner vers le fond par le chant des sirènes. Suivezmoi et restez tranquille !

-On peut dire qu'elle est rassurante, souffla Antonin à Abelina et Conrad qui n'avaient pas l'air décontracté.

Ils embarquèrent à bord des barques, où ils s'y installèrent tant bien que mal. En effet, en voulant y monter, une jeune fille trébucha et atterrit dans l'eau. Elle fut repêchée par le professeur qui s'énerva :

-Alors, miss ?

-Mélinda Malefoy, madame.

-Miss Malefoy, vous tenez tant que cela à rencontrer le calmar géant ? Je peux vous arranger un rendezvous si vous voulez !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et avec l'aide de deux de ses camardes, arriva à s'asseoir dans l'une des barques. Le lac semblait étonnamment calme lorsqu'on connaissait les créatures qui y vivaient. Abelina ôta ces idées de sa tête et profita de la ballade. Le temps était de leur côté : l'air, doux et agréable, se mariait parfaitement avec le reflet des étoiles sur le lac. Abelina ne se rappelait pas en avoir déjà vu autant.

Soudain, après avoir dépassé un rocher, les élèves aperçurent le château. Il était exactement comme elle se l'imaginait : immense, somptueux, étincelant… en un mot : magique.

Elle avait encore du mal à en croire ses yeux. Ça y est, elle y était. Ce lieu qui avait tant compté dans la vie de tellement de personnes qu'il faudrait des années pour tous les citer. Mais plus particulièrement dans celles de ses parents, et c'est ce qui la fascinait le plus.

Enfin, ils descendirent des barques et le professeur fit remarquer à Mélinda Malefoy de bien faire attention.

Tout le monde en avait rit.

Ils montèrent de grands escaliers, qui les menèrent dans un hall immense. Un homme, que Abelina connaissait bien, les accueillit.

-Bonsoir. Je me présente, professeur Flavien Mayer et j'enseigne actuellement la défense contre les forces du mal. A présent, je vais vous conduire dans la Grande Salle où vous serez répartis dans l'une des maisons. Cette maison sera comme votre seconde famille. Tout acte, bon au mauvais, lui fera gagner ou perdre des points. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus grand nombre de point gagnera le trophée des quatre maisons et le bal de fin d'année sera en son honneur. Maintenant suivez-moi, et surtout silence !

Il avait dit tout cela d'une manière si détachée, que Abelina se demanda si elle le connaissait vraiment. En fait, même Conrad, qui lui fit un signe, ne semblait pas reconnaître son père. Il était si différent de d'habitude !

La foule d'élève s'avança, suivant l'homme. L'immense porte s'ouvrit alors. La salle qui s'étendait devant eux représentait tout à fait bien le reste du château : elle était somptueuse. Les nombreuses sculptures sur les côtés, lui donnaient un air antique. Les tables, d'une longueur époustouflante, étaient au nombre de quatre, ce qui supposait une pour chaque maison. Abelina leva la tête et admira le plafond qui n'en avait pas du tout l'aspect. En effet, on ne pouvait pas distinguer de « fond », seul le ciel étoilé s'y dessinait. Elle fut subjuguée par tant de beauté et de créativité.

Les autres élèves de l'école avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur ces nouveaux qui traversaient la Grande Salle. Abelina eut la surprise de remarquer que ses parents ainsi que Ginny, Fred et sa femme étaient assis à une grande table, vers le fond, et les observaient également, avec un sourire pour certain et une larme au coin de l'œil pour d'autre.

Le professeur Mayer s'arrêta, non loin de cette table, à côté d'un tabouret où se tenait un chapeau vieux et informe.


	3. L'union fera notre force

Le Choixpeau s'anima et une ouverture en son centre laissa apparaître une sorte de bouche :

_Voici plus de mille ans,_

_Quatre puissants sorciers,_

_Voulaient pour les enfants,_

_La magie enseignée._

_Grâce à leurs mains et leur esprit,_

_Une école nommée Poudlard naquit,_

_Qui divisée en quatre maisons,_

_Représentait chaque compagnon._

_Chez Gryffondor étaient envoyés,_

_Ceux dont le courage dominé,_

_Serdaigle souhaitait avec elle,_

_Seulement les intellectuels._

_Serpentard n'acceptait d'enseigner,_

_Qu'aux descendants de pure lignée,_

_Poufsouffle ne voulant point d'exclu,_

_En tous elle trouvait une vertu._

_Mais lorsque les amis, Serpentard et Gryffondor,_

_De part leur différence n'étaient plus d'accord,_

_Une longue et vile discorde régna,_

_Et la parfaite harmonie s'effondra._

_Aujourd'hui le Choixpeau doit décider,_

_Dans quelle maison vous serez placés,_

_Afin que l'harmonie demeure toujours,_

_Et que seul règne à Poudlard l'amour._

L'ensemble des élèves et adultes applaudirent. Puis, Flavien Mayer reprit la parole :

-A présent, veuillez vous avancer lorsque je vous appellerais.

Il sortit une longue liste de sa cape et commença l'appelle. Les premiers furent envoyés à Serdaigle, puis d'autres à Serpentard et enfin Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle.

Abelina n'écoutait pas vraiment les noms prononcés. Elle regardait attentivement les tables, et vit Flore assise chez les Gryffondor, tandis que Lucas était chez les Serpentard.

-Krum, Abelina ! appela le professeur Mayer.

Abelina s'approcha du tabouret, et avec appréhension, mit le Choixpeau Magique. Celuici s'agita, réfléchissant, puis il s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Elle fut applaudit et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers ses parents, et vit sa mère avec une larme sur la joue, lui souriant. Ils étaient fiers d'elle, et Abelina le savait. Ça la rendait heureuse, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre : c'était sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Flavien Mayer continuait l'appelle :

-Malefoy, Mélinda !

La jeune fille qui était encore un peu mouillée, s'avança doucement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, quand tout à coup, elle glissa et en moins d'une seconde, se retrouva sur le sol.

Evidemment, la salle entière se mit à rire et le chahut s'installa. Le professeur Mayer aida Mélinda à se relever, tandis que McGonagall frappa deux coups dans ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire l'assemblée.

Mélinda Malefoy resta debout, les joues rosies par la honte, et enfila le Choixpeau Magique. Celuici mit du temps à se décider, en fait, beaucoup plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse, au point qu'on entendait uniquement la respiration des personnes présentes. Finalement, le calme se rompit quand le Choixpeau Magique annonça :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Les applaudissements revinrent, et Mélinda alla s'asseoir en face d'Abelina, sans encombre cette fois. La répartition continua :

-Mayer, Conrad ! appela le professeur Mayer.

Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage, qui jusque là était resté fermé.

Les yeux des élèves étaient tournés vers le professeur, comme si le fait qu'il avait un enfant les surprenait tous. Abelina ne savait pas quel genre d'enseignant il pouvait être, mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait sûrement une différence entre son comportement à l'école et celui dans le privé.

Conrad s'avança vers le tabouret, et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Cette foisci, il n'hésita pas une minute et s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Comme à son habitude, tout le monde applaudit, même le professeur Mayer qui ne l'avait pas encore fait depuis le début. Quand Conrad s'assit auprès des siens, le professeur Mayer continua. De nombreux élèves furent appelés, et à chaque décision du Choixpeau suivait des applaudissements. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques premières années dans le rang.

-Weasley, Antonin ! lança le professeur.

Ce dernier s'avança et connaissant, à présent le rituel, il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-GRYFFONDOR ! annonça ce dernier, sans hésitation.

La répartition se finit par une jeune fille envoyée à Poufsouffle. Le professeur Mayer rangea sa liste et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de McGonagall. Celleci se leva alors et se dirigea vers un pupitre qui apparut.

-Bonsoir à tous, aux anciens comme aux nouveaux, aux professeurs et à nos invités.

Elle avait dit cela en montrant chaque personne concernée.

-J'ai l'habitude avant le repas de faire un long discours, qui est sûrement, pour bon nombre d'entre vous, très ennuyeux. J'ai donc décidé, en l'honneur de nos amis et de l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, de vous le faire subir après le repas. En attendant, je citerais Albus en vous disant : « Bon appétit ! ».

Elle tendit les mains et des mets succulents apparurent sur les tables. Différentes sortes de viandes, légumes, féculents… et tout cela pour le repas. Les élèves connaissant l'école, se jetèrent dessus, et les nouveaux suivirent. Abelina ne savait pas par où commencer, et voyant son hésitation, un garçon près d'elle lui lança :

-Un petit conseil : goûte un peu de tout, au lieu de te précipiter sur un seul plat.

-Merci, répondit Abelina, qui leva la tête et regardait à présent celui qui venait de lui parler.

C'était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire : cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. Cependant, il portait son uniforme différemment : la cravate de travers et les manches de la veste plus courte que celles des autres.

Abelina écouta son conseil, et ne prit qu'une petite part de chacun des plats.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Nicolas Tanegra, di-til, je suis en quatrième année. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande moi, je suis là !

-Merci. Moi c'est Abelina.

-Très jolie comme prénom…

Abelina le remercia encore une fois, tout en rougissant. Après avoir enfourné quelques bouchées, il se tourna vers Mélinda qui était à ses côtés, encore légèrement mouillée.

-On peut dire que tu es maladroite, toi !

Il la fixa avec un sourire sur les lèvres, mais elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas ! C'est déjà arrivé, tu sais !

-Ah bon ? demanda Mélinda, en relevant la tête, remplie d'espoir.

-En fait, je n'en sais rien, mais je suis certain qu'en mille ans, il s'est sûrement passé bien pire que cela ! Enfin, je crois…

Les quelques élèves qui avaient suivit la conversation, rigolèrent.

-OK, peut être pas… mais vois le côté positif : tout le monde te connaît maintenant !

Mélinda sourit à cette remarque, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation, et prit part à l'ambiance de fête.

Nicolas, après avoir enfourné une nouvelle bouchée, demanda à Conrad, assis à côté d'Abelina :

-Toi, tu es le fils de MF ?

-MF ? questionna Conrad. Comme Mayer Flavien ?

-Non, plutôt comme Mental Fort.

-Pourquoi Mental Fort ?

-Tu comprendras pendant ses cours !

-Ah… et bien oui, c'est mon père.

-Et comment il est dans la vie ?

-Je dirais… cool.

-Mmm… c'est bien ce que je pensais…

Abelina ne comprit pas ce que ce garçon voulait dire parlà. Puis, il se tourna vers ses camardes, et annonça fièrement :

-Je vous avais bien dit que MF était cool !

Puis, il se retourna vers Conrad :

-Personne ne voulait me croire ! Franchement, il donne beaucoup de devoirs, il punit sévèrement, ses contrôles sont irréalisables et il ne sourit presque jamais, mais il ne faut pas en conclure qu'il n'est pas cool ! C'est simplement qu'il le cache bien…

-Très bien, même ! coupa une autre élève, un peu plus loin.

-Mélanie ! répliqua Nicolas, de toute façon pour toi, si on ne passe pas deux heures dans la salle de bain le matin, on n'est pas cool.

-Tu peux parler, monsieur-je-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge ! Et puis arrête d'embêter les nouveaux, ils n'ont sûrement pas envie d'entendre tes bêtises.

Les élèves rirent mais Nicolas n'en fut pas déboussolé. Il se tourna vers Conrad et affirma :

-Ne l'écoute pas, elle est jalouse !

-Jalouse ? répliqua la fille. On peut savoir de quoi ?

-De mon charme légendaire , bien sûr !

-Laisse moi rire. Où astu vu que tu avais du charme ? Je veux bien reconnaître que le jour où le professeur Morphea t'avais changé en cochon, tu étais mignon. Mais malheureusement, il t'a redonné forme humaine, même si j'y étais fortement opposé ! En cochon tu as du charme, en humain, cours toujours !

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et Nicolas se tut. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas longtemps. Au bout de cinq minutes, il demanda :

-Alors, où j'en étais, avant que miss-je-me-crois-la-plus-belle, ne m'interrompe ?

Nicolas continua ainsi pendant tout le repas. Abelina le trouvait assez sympathique et même drôle parfois, mais elle s'en méfia, car si ce que cette Mélanie avait dit était vrai, il devait être un sacré dragueur.

Après avoir bien mangé, les plats disparurent, emportant avec eux le peu de nourriture qu'il restait.

McGonagall se leva à nouveau, rejoignant son pupitre. La salle fit silence.

-Bien ! Maintenant que vos ventres sont pleins, vous pouvez m'écouter. Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter les premières années. J'espère que votre apprentissage à Poudlard se déroulera sans encombres (elle regarda Mélinda) mais qu'avant tout, vous sortirez d'ici avec autant de connaissances que nécessaire pour affronter la vie.

Ensuite, je vous annonce ou vous rappelle que la forêt est toujours interdite à TOUS les élèves de Poudlard (elle regardait à présent un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard, qui souriaient).

De plus, Hagrid, notre concierge (elle montra vers le fond où un homme plus grand que n'importe qui, se tenait), m'a rappelé de vous dire que l'école n'est ni un terrain de Quidditch (elle posa son regard sur un élève de Serdaigle), ni un magasin de farces et attrapes (elle fixa Nicolas), ni même une discothèque (elle balaya du regard toutes les tables), étant donné que le bal de fin d'année est prévu pour cela. Si l'un de vous est attrapé à faire une activité interdite, je laisserais le soin à Hagrid de trouver une punition adéquate.

Après une pose où elle balaya du regard l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, elle poursuivit :

-Maintenant que cela est clair, je tiens à vous présenter nos invités. Je suis fière de vous dire que j'ai été le professeur de certains et l'allié de tous. Ils ont chacun risqué leur vie pour que vous soyez ici aujourd'hui. En effet, sans eux et bien d'autres, Voldemort serait encore vivant à l'heure où je vous parle. Peutêtre que certains d'entre vous connaissent leur nom, leur visage, mais ce soir je voulais vous les présenter en personne, car je crois qu'ils pourront vous parler mieux que moi, de l'importance de cette école.

Ils sont notre fierté, notre joie et le symbole que l'union fait la force. Je vous présente donc : Hermione et Viktor Krum, Ginny Mayer, Angelina et Fred Weasley.

Ils se levèrent et eurent un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La Grande Salle resplendissait de bonheur, mais surtout de nombreux cris de félicitations.

Abelina ne s'était jamais vraiment rendue compte de ce que ses parents avaient fait. Elle savait qu'anéantir Voldemort les avait rendus célèbre mais entendre dire par McGonagall qu'ils étaient considérés comme des héros, la rendait encore plus fière d'eux.

Elle vit sa mère s'approcher du pupitre. McGonagall retourna à sa place et le silence revint dans la salle qui avait hâte de l'entendre parler.

-Si un jour Sibylle Trelawney, mon ancienne professeur de divination, m'avait dit que 15 ans plus tard je me retrouverais devant vous, à dire ces mots, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais fait confiance à son troisième œil, et si elle m'avait dit cela, je reconnais que j'aurais eu tort de ne pas la croire !

Tout le monde rit, puis se fut à nouveau le silence.

-Je remercie beaucoup le professeur McGonagall pour nous avoir invités, et je parle au nom de tous en vous disant qu'on a passé une très bonne soirée.

Les adultes qui étaient restés assis, acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard, pour la première fois, je n'avais pas d'amis. Pour tout vous dire, tout le monde me détestait. J'étais missjesaistout aux yeux des autres. Quelques mois plus tard, un événement inattendu, que je vous épargnerais, se passa. Je me rendis alors compte que le savoir n'était pas tout dans la vie. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, deux noms qui doivent vous dire quelque chose, devinrent mes meilleurs amis. A partir de ce moment, je fus respectée, je dirais même aimé, par bon nombre de mes camarades…

Elle se tourna vers Fred, qui avait un petit rire moqueur, et s'adressa à lui :

-Oui Fred, j'ai bien dit aimé, même si tu n'as jamais voulu le reconnaître !

Il lui sourit, puis elle continua :

-Malheureusement Voldemort me retira tout cela en faisant régner la haine et la tuerie. En sortant de cette école, une fois Voldemort vaincu, la vie a été difficile pour moi mais aussi pour tout mes camarades, ceux qui sont là comme ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Ses yeux brillaient, près à déverser leurs larmes.

-Ce que j'aimerais que vous reteniez de tout cela, c'est que Poudlard vous apportera bien plus que la connaissance. Vous vous y ferez des amis et des ennemis, vous y rirez et pleurerez, vous aurez des moments difficiles et d'autres vraiment agréables… mais le plus important c'est qu'en étant uni vous pourrez surmonter toutes les épreuves, même les plus difficiles.

Je terminerais en citant Albus Dumbledore qui a dit lors de ma quatrième année : « l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse ».

Hermione se rassit au son des applaudissements. McGonagall prit sa place :

-J'espère que ces conseils vous aiderons à mieux vivre votre passage à Poudlard. En attendant, je remercie encore nos invités d'être venu et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. A demain.

Le pupitre disparut, et les professeurs se levèrent.

-Par ici les Gryffondor ! s'écria une jeune fille. Suivez-moi !

Dans un brouhaha complet, tous les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle. Abelina, Conrad et Antonin dirent en revoir à leurs parents, puis rejoignirent les autres Gryffondor. La jeune fille les emmena à travers Poudlard, et ils finirent par arriver devant le portrait d'une Grosse Dame.

-Humanimus ! prononça la fille.

Le portrait pivota et l'ensemble des élèves entrèrent.

Les filles à droite , les garçons à gauche. Bonne nuit à tous, et Nicolas, pas de fête ce soir ! ditelle en regardant ce dernier.

Abelina saluât ses deux amis, puis monta en compagnie de Flore et Mélinda.

Flore leur indiqua leur chambre, et continua à monter les escalier toute seule. Abelina et Mélinda, trop fatiguée pour penser ou dire quoi que ce soit, enfilèrent leur pyjama qui se trouvait dans leur valise respective. Elles se couchèrent dans leur lit à baldaquin bleu et s'endormirent presque immédiatement.


	4. Premier trimestre à Poudlard

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, Abelina se sentait vraiment détendue. Elle avait passé une excellente nuit, et repensa à la veille. Les rideaux de son baldaquin encore fermés, elle entendit s'agiter dans la chambre. Elle décida de se lever et de voir qui faisait autant de bruit.

Salut, lança une petite voix au fond de la pièce.

Salut, répondit Abelina, sans vraiment savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

La personne s'approcha d'elle, suivit par quelqu'un d'autre.

Désolé, si on t'a réveillé, dit la deuxième personne.

Abelina se frotta les yeux, et aperçut enfin qui était devant elle. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes filles, qui devaient avoir son âge. La première, avec des cheveux bruns et courts, ressemblait à un garçon et elle était déjà habillée. Au contraire, la deuxième, avait des cheveux blonds et très long, et elle donnait l'impression, comme Abelina, d'être à peine sortie du lit.

Je m'appelle Caroline, dit celle aux cheveux courts, et ça c'est Liliana. On partage la chambre avec toi et Mélinda.

Ah, d'accord, moi c'est…

Abelina, coupa Caroline, je sais !

Comment tu le sais ? demanda Abelina, étonnée.

C'est écrit sur ta valise.

Ah…

On descend toutes les deux, prendre notre petit déjeuner, tu viens avec nous ?

Oui, je m'habille et j'arrive !

Caroline attendit ses deux camarades et ensemble, elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Elles eurent un peu de mal à la retrouver dans le château immense, mais à un détour d'un chemin, elles croisèrent des troisièmes années qui les aidèrent.

Làbas, elles retrouvèrent Conrad et Antonin, déjà en train de déjeuner.

Conrad, Antonin, je vous présente Caroline et Liliana, on peut s'asseoir ? demanda Abelina.

Bien sûr, vous avez bien dormi ? questionna Conrad.

Oui, répondirent en cœur les filles.

Abelina aperçut sur la table des morceaux de papiers. Curieuse, elle en prit un.

C'est notre emploi du temps ! lança Antonin. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut être chargé, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible !

Ça va encore…, contredit Abelina en l'examinant.

Tu plaisantes ? Regarde, rien qu'aujourd'hui, on a double cours d'histoire de la magie, ensuite soins aux créatures magiques, et cette aprèsmidi double cours de métamorphose suivit de défense contre les forces du mal. Si c'est pas beaucoup ça, alors que je devienne une bouse de dragon !

McGonagall, qui passait parlà, avait entendu tout ce qu'Antonin venait de dire. Elle s'était alors arrêtée derrière lui, attendant qu'il finisse son petit discours. Abelina avait évidemment tenté de lui faire signe, pour l'avertir, mais il n'avait rien compris.

Nous pouvons arranger cela, monsieur Weasley, ditelle lorsqu'il eu finit.

Il se retourna et eut un choc en se rendant compte qu'elle avait tout entendu.

Qu…qu…quoi ? bafouillatil.

On peut vous transformer en bouse de dragon, si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

Heu…non…merci…, bredouilla Antonin, les joues toutes rouges.

Bien ! Sachez que vous êtes ici pour apprendre, affirmatelle en s'adressant à la tablée. Mais si vous avez d'autres remarques comme celleci à faire partager, n'hésiter pas ! J'aime savoir ce que mes élèves pensent vraiment, c'est le seul moyen pour garantir la sérénité au sein de Poudlard.

Sur ces mots, elle fit un petit sourire et s'en alla.

Etrange cette McGonagall…, murmura Conrad, en vérifiant qu'aucun autre professeur se trouvait dans le coin.

Et encore, tu n'as pas connu Dumbledore !

Nicolas venait d'apparaître, et avait sûrement vu ce qui s'était passé.

Dumbledore ? demanda Abelina.

Nicolas s'assit entre elle et Conrad. On aurait dit qu'il adorait captiver l'attention sur lui, car toutes les premières années de Gryffondor, qui étaient présents, l'écoutèrent. Il commença à raconter :

Oui, Dumbledore. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ? C'est le plus puissant mage au monde. Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, il était encore directeur et s'était un drôle d'homme. Malgré sa puissance reconnue et sa grande sagesse, il avait des loisirs… comment dire ? Très anormal. Il jouait au bowling, mangeait toute sorte de bonbons, dont les « Surprises de Bertie Crochue », et plein d'autres lubies de ce genre. En fait, il était en total décalage entre son statut et son comportement.

Quand estce qu'il a quitté Poudlard ? demanda Caroline.

A la fin de ma première année. Il ne voulait pas vraiment partir, mais le ministère a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite. Evidemment il a protesté, disant qu'il n'y avait personne de mieux que lui pour s'occuper de nous. Je m'en rappelle bien car tout le monde en avait parlé pendant des semaines ! Ils l'ont finalement convaincu en lui offrant une place au ministère et en nommant McGonagall directrice.

Il travaille au ministère maintenant ? questionna Caroline.

Oui, il paraît. D'après les rumeurs, il s'occupe des missions délicates avec les sorciers ou moldus, et arrange pas mal de situations, mais on ne le voit plus beaucoup.

Tout le monde semblait étonné que Nicolas en sache autant, mais personne ne lui fit la remarque. Comme si de rien n'était, il prit l'emploi du temps que Abelina avait devant elle, et dit :

Alors vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ? Histoire de la magie, vous pouvez prévoir les coussins ! C'est si ennuyeux que garder les yeux ouverts est un vrai combat ! Ensuite… (il chercha sur l'emploi du temps), soins aux créatures magiques, ça va. GobePlanche est plutôt sympa. Métamorphose l'aprèsmidi c'est moyen. Morphea est sympa, mais comme il faut beaucoup se concentrer, c'est pas toujours facile après le repas. Enfin… défense contre les forces du mal, là, vous n'allez pas vous amuser, sauf si MF est plus cool avec son fils.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Conrad, puis après avoir pris un toast, se leva et déclara :

Bon, je vous laisse, à plus tard !

Et il quitta la Grand Salle. Abelina et ses amis finirent de manger leur petit déjeuner, puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

La matinée se passa exactement comme l'avait prédis Nicolas.

Le cours du professeur Binns, histoire de la magie, fut aussi ennuyeux qu'il l'avait dit. Abelina ne pensait pas possible qu'un jour elle ne suivrait pas en cours, mais la tentation était trop forte. Tout le monde avait essayé de prendre des notes au début du cours, mais après les premières paroles soporifiques du professeur, ils abandonnèrent. Abelina résista plus longtemps que les autres. Elle décida finalement d'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Conrad et Antonin en train de s'amuser avec des parchemins magiques. C'était une invention du père d'Antonin : à priori, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel parchemin, mais en écrivant dessus le nom d'un animal, il se transformait immédiatement en celuici. Conrad et Antonin faisaient combattre leur animal respectif, et Abelina voulut y prendre part. Le cours se passa ainsi, un chien battant une poule et un renard, ou un dragon contre une licorne et un hippogriffe.

Le cours suivant, soins aux créatures magiques, fut un peu plus intéressant, mais le professeur GobePlanche ne présenta aucune créature. En effet, elle expliqua à tous l'importance de cette leçon, et nomma toutes les règles de base à connaître. Cependant, se déroulant à l'extérieur, les élèves purent prendre l'air et discuter tranquillement.

Après le déjeuner, qui ne fut pas aussi copieux que la veille mais aussi délicieux, le cours de métamorphose passa doucement. En effet, il était difficile de rester enfermé alors qu'au dehors on apercevait un soleil éclatant. De plus se concentrer, après le repas, n'était pas très facile. Abelina se jura d'ailleurs de ne plus manger autant avant un cours de métamorphose.

Pour finir, ils eurent cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Mayer. Attendant devant la porte, les élèves discutaient de leur journée. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des élèves de deuxième année en sortir. Lucas, en tête, semblait très furieux.

Lorsqu'il vit Conrad, il lança :

C'est ton père ça ? Je serais toi, je voudrais changer de famille immédiatement !

Puis il continua son chemin. Personne ne comprit son comportement, et les premières années entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Mayer, assis à son bureau au fond de la classe, lisait son journal. Une fois tout le monde à sa place et la porte fermée, il posa sa lecture, se leva, et fixa l'ensemble des élèves.

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot, attendant la réaction du professeur.

Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, je suis votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dans ce cours, ne vous attendez pas à apprendre des sortilèges pour attaquer votre camarade qui vous embête ou pour vous débarrasser d'une bête qui vous fait peur. C'est un cours de DEFENSE, ce qui signifie « répondre à un sort qui vous est lancé », et contre les forces du MAL, autrement dit « le côté le plus maléfique de la sorcellerie ». Vous l'aurez compris, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à sauver votre vie si elle est menacée, et c'est TOUT !

La classe n'avait pas bougé pendant le discours. Ils pensaient tous que ce cours serait passionnant mais il semblait à présent complexe et surtout loin d'être amusant.

Conrad souffla à Abelina :

Ça promet d'être marrant !

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais le professeur les remarqua :

Vous voulez dire quelque chose monsieur Mayer ?

Conrad, surpris que son père lui parle ainsi, le fixa puis bafouilla :

Non…rien…

La prochaine fois que vous n'avez rien à dire, évitez de le faire remarquer à votre voisine.

Conrad baissa la tête, comme un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder par ses parents, et c'est ce qu'il venait de se passer. Apparemment le professeur Mayer n'avait pas du tout l'intention de privilégier son fils, au contraire même.

Maintenant que vous avez compris, je vais commencer mon cours. Je vous prierais de prendre des notes.

Les élèves, qui ne voulaient pas énerver le professeur, prirent sans hésiter leur plume et parchemin.

Aujourd'hui nous apprendrons un sort simple mais très utile dans la défense : il s'agit du sort d'intense brouillard. Celuici consiste, comme son nom l'indique, a créer un épais brouillard qui empêchera votre ennemi de vous voir, et ainsi vous pourrez prendre la fuite. Pour le lancer, il suffit de viser votre assaillant en disant la formule :

« Caligo Crebratus ». Maintenant répétez après moi et sans baguette : « Caligo Crebratus ».

La miss au fond, comment vous appelezvous ?

Mélinda Malefoy, répondit celleci, gênée tandis que tout les yeux se fixaient sur elle.

Miss Malefoy, dorénavant votre place sera devant (il fit apparaître une table et une chaise à côté de son bureau), et récitezmoi cette formule en articulant !

Elle changea donc de place, sous le regard de ses camardes, et prononça la formule plusieurs fois, en essayant d'articuler au maximum.

Mettezvous deux par deux, sans discussion, et avec votre baguette lancez ce sort à votre partenaire.

Les élèves exécutèrent les ordres et on n'entendit dans la salle de classe, seule la formule prononcée. Cependant, personne ne réussit le sortilège.

Arrêtez, arrêtez ! cria le professeur. Je pensais que cela était évident, mais vous devez vous concentrer, pensez à ce que vous voulez faire ! Vous devez avoir un mental fort !

Conrad sourit à cette remarque et donna un coup de coude à Abelina.

Encore rien à dire monsieur Mayer ? demanda le professeur en montant d'un ton.

Heu…non… balbutia Conrad qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Vous ne direz donc rien si j'enlève 10 points à votre maison ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Conrad baissa à nouveau la tête, et le cours continua.

Alors lui il est sévère ! affirma Antonin.

Ils venaient juste de sortir du cours, et personne ne s'attendait à ce que la dernière heure de la journée soit la plus difficile.

Je reconnais que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! répondit Conrad, encore sous le choc. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon père serait si dur ! C'est incroyable !

Heureusement que la journée est finit, avait rajouté Abelina.

Tous trois montèrent dans leur salle commune et s'assirent dans un coin. Ils étaient vraiment exténués par cette journée, en espérant ne plus jamais en vivre une identique.

Deux mois passèrent mais rien ne changea. Le professeur Mayer ne modifia pas sa manière d'enseigner, au contraire il devenait même plus dur : il punissait d'avantage et ses devoirs ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Chaque soir les élèves devaient rédiger des lignes pour son cours, et même Abelina qui d'habitude adorait les faire, finit par les détester.

Mais leur malheur ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ils avaient fait la connaissance du professeur Rogue, qui enseignait les potions. Celuici avait un aspect sombre, d'ailleurs il s'habillait toujours en noir et donnait ses cours dans les cachots.

Il n'était pas aussi sévère que le professeur Mayer : ce qu'il préférait c'était critiquer ses élèves. Quoi qu'il se passe, bien ou mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur faire une remarque et d'enlever des points à leur maison. Ainsi Gryffondor avait déjà perdu au moins 150 points rien que dans son cours.

Cependant, par moment, il inspirait de la pitié. On aurait dit un pauvre animal blessé, qui, pour survivre, devait s'attaquer à tout ce qui l'entourait.

De plus, son physique surpassait de loin son caractère. En effet, il présentait plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage, et il n'utilisait jamais son bras gauche, ce qui supposait qu'il ne pouvait sûrement plus le bouger.

Tous ces éléments renforçaient l'idée de l'animal blessé qui agissait comme ça pour se défendre d'un quelconque agresseur.

Evidemment, Abelina se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Elle en discuta avec Nicolas, mais lui non plus, qui d'habitude savait tout, ne comprenait pas. Abelina se résout à devoir le supporter, et ses remarques ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet, elle les ignorait, tout simplement.

A part ces deux « spécimens », comme les appelait Nicolas, tout se passait à merveille. Abelina se sentait à présent chez elle à Poudlard, et elle avait de nombreux amis. En cours, elle s'en sortait bien, à vrai dire c'était la meilleure de sa classe. Cela agaçait beaucoup Antonin puisqu'il avait du mal à tout comprendre et donc mettait des heures à finir ses devoirs tandis qu'elle les faisait en une demiheure.

Plusieurs fois, elle lui proposa son aide, mais rien n'arrangeait le problème : il était mauvais, « un point c'est tout », avaitil un jour lancé dans la salle commune avant de courir dans sa chambre.

En dehors de ces quelques soucis, les amis s'entendaient parfaitement bien, et rien n'aurait pu gâcher cela.

Ils assistèrent à leur premier match de Quidditch qui opposa Poufsouffle à Serpentard. Ces derniers gagnèrent, mais de justesse. Lucas faisait parti de leur équipe, il était batteur, tandis que Nicolas jouait comme gardien à Gryffondor (il s'en ventait souvent). Abelina n'aimait pas trop ce sport parce que pour elle, il encourageait la violence. Nicolas lui avait répondu que c'était le but du jeu, et que parfois ça faisait du bien de frapper les Serpentard. Elle ne comprit pas ce besoin de se battre, jusqu'à un soir, quelques jours après Halloween.

En effet, ce soir là, ils dînèrent après les autres en raison d'une punition donnée par le professeur Mayer et qui dura plus longtemps que prévu.

Abelina, Mélinda, Conrad et Antonin se retrouvèrent seul dans la Grande Salle. S'amusant à se raconter des histoires drôles, ils ne virent pas Lucas entrer.

Celuici, qui s'aperçut immédiatement de leur présence, s'approcha avec sa bande. Cette dernière était composée d'un garçon plutôt costaud, d'un autre pas très fort mais à l'air malicieux, et enfin d'une fille.

Les petits vous dégagez maintenant ! lançatil.

Les amis le regardèrent alors d'un air qui se voulait étonné.

Pardon ? demanda Antonin, comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

J'ai dit : DEHORS ! cria Lucas.

Antonin et Conrad se levèrent, faisant face à Lucas.

On a autant le droit que toi d'être ici ! répondit Conrad.

Toi, le fils de MF, tu la fermes, va plutôt aider papa à mettre des punitions à tout ce qui bouge !

Attends, tu n'insultes pas mon père et ensuite il est hors de question qu'on s'en aille.

Tu veux qu'on parie ?

Le garçon derrière Lucas montra les poings, ainsi que la fille, qui sembla soudain plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Conrad et Antonin en firent de même, et ils se rapprochèrent, près à frapper.

Stop ! Arrêtez ça ! On va encore avoir des ennuis ! s'écria Abelina en se levant.

Les garçons la fixèrent. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Si quelqu'un les surprenait, ce serait sûrement un mois de corvées, et même Lucas ne voulait pas risquer cela juste pour la joie d'anéantir le portrait de son ennemi.

Mais la fille, qui voyait l'hésitation de Lucas, affirma :

Depuis quand tu écoutes cette bâtarde ?

Il eut comme une révélation et sauta sur Conrad. Tout le monde s'en mêla, dans un désordre complet. Même Abelina et Mélinda, d'habitude si calme, s'y mirent.

Les coups partaient dans tout les sens, personne ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais ayant pour seul but de cogner l'autre.

Qu'estce qu'il se passe ici ? lança une grosse voix venant de l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Surpris par ces mots, tous s'arrêtèrent de frapper. Lucas était parterre avec Conrad, tandis que le garçon costaud tenait Mélinda par la taille, avec l'autre essayant de la frapper. Mais celuici était retenu par Antonin qui l'empêchait d'agir. De leur côté, Abelina et la fille se tiraient les cheveux, à moitié allongées sur la table.

La situation était assez comique, car en entendant la voix, ils restèrent tous figer, regardant l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Ce dernier n'était autre que Hagrid, le concierge.

Après les avoir séparés, Hagrid les emmena chez McGonagall.

Evanesco! prononça Hagrid.

Cela eut pour effet d'actionner les escaliers menant au bureau de la directrice. Hagrid toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Entrez ! Dit une voix dans le bureau.

Ils le firent et se retrouvèrent dans un endroit immense. De nombreux objets, d'origine moldu, se tenaient dans des vitrines le long des murs. Audessus, on apercevait des portraits de sorciers, qui devaient être importants pour se trouver là, pensa Abelina. Au fond de la pièce, un peu plus en hauteur que le reste, demeurait un immense bureau. Celuici débordait de parchemins, de tout côté. Derrière, accroché sur le mur, trônait un grand tableau, représentant un vieil homme avec une longue barbe. En dessous, il était écrit : « Albus Dumbledore, le plus puissant mage que l'école est connue comme directeur ».

McGonagall se trouvait derrière son bureau, en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. Quand ils furent tous dans la pièce, la porte se referma et McGonagall arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. Elle regardait attentivement ces personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

Professeur McGonagall, commença Hagrid, j'ai surpris ces élèves dans la Grande Salle en train de se battre.

Messieurs Weasley, Mayer, Gale et Miss Krum, Malefoy, Faris, que s'estil passé ?

Abelina fut surprise qu'elle prononce tout les noms des élèves, un peu comme si elle voulait que tous se sentent concernés. Pour répondre, ils commencèrent à expliquer les faits mais seul un brouhaha en sortit.

Arrêtez ! Antonin, je vous écoute.

Il expliqua alors ce qu'il avait vécu. Une fois fini, McGonagall donna la parole à Lucas. Celuici raconta qu'il n'avait rien fait et que c'était Antonin qui l'avait provoqué.

Après un instant de réflexion, McGonagall reprit la parole.

Il semblerait que vous avez de l'énergie à revendre. Evidemment, je pourrais vous punir sévèrement ou même vous exclure.

Ils restèrent tous, sans bruit, en espérant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à cet extrême.

Mais je suis sûre que Hagrid pourra vous trouver quelque chose à faire dans le château, de manière à ce que votre débordante énergie soit utilisée à des fins qui nous servirons à tous. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous dire que si cela se reproduit, des mesures bien moins agréables seront prises.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Bien ! Hagrid, je vous laisse les emmener.

Oui, professeur McGonagall.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid fit signe à tous de sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Hagrid leur parla :

Cela tombe bien ! Je voulais justement nettoyer le château des cachots aux tours pour soulager les elfes de maison. Nous commencerons demain soir, après le dîner. Rendezvous dans la Grande Salle.

Sur ces mots, il emprunta le couloir nord et disparut au détour d'un chemin.

Tu vois ce qu'on est obligé de faire maintenant à cause de toi ! lança Lucas à Antonin.

Quoi ? Tu vas aussi dire que c'est moi qui t'ai cherché ? répondit Antonin en levant le ton.

Lucas s'approcha d'Antonin.

C'est bon, on arrête ! affirma Abelina en s'interposant.

Tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas être renvoyé, sinon je t'aurais déjà démoli ta tête de gobelin ! lança Lucas, avant de faire demitour et de s'en aller avec sa bande.

Antonin voulu le rattraper et lui sauter au cou, mais Conrad le retint.

On a assez d'ennuis comme ça alors calme toi !

Antonin s'arrêta et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers leur salle commune. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de faire cette punition, surtout que nettoyer tout Poudlard prendrait énormément de temps. Mais ils se résolurent à être au rendezvous et à accomplir cette tâche, après tout, ils l'avaient méritée.

On y va ? demanda Mélinda, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans leur salle commune.

Ouais…, répondit Antonin, qui se leva et fut suivit par Abelina et Conrad.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent Lucas et sa bande qui étaient déjà là. Mais ils ne s'en approchèrent pas, préférant rester dans un coin.

Hagrid arriva.

Je vois que vous êtes tous présents. Nous commencerons par les salles de classe, qui sont vides à cette heureci.

Ainsi, tous les soirs, en plus des devoirs, ils devaient nettoyer les salles de classe (à la manière des moldus, évidemment !).

Au bout d'un mois, elles resplendissaient de propreté, tandis que les élèves n'en pouvaient plus.

Bien ! Le weekend prochain, nous nous attaquerons à vos salles communes, affirma Hagrid avec un air satisfait.

Mais on devait aller à Préaulard ! lança Lucas.

Il faudra vous en passer, dit Hagrid devant la tête consternée du garçon.

Personne n'en était ravi, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Le samedi suivant, ils s'attaquèrent donc à leur salle commune. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor chez eux, Hagrid s'occupant de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avec trois autres élèves qui s'étaient portés volontaire.

Tandis qu'Abelina époussetait la cheminée, elle remarqua dans le mur, une brique qui bougeait. Elle voulu la remettre en place, mais en appuyant dessus, une partie du mur pivota, laissant apparaître une ouverture de la taille d'un gros livre.

Entendant le bruit que cela avait produit, ses trois autres camarades fixèrent le mur.

Qu'estce que c'est ? demanda Antonin, surpris.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Abelina, j'ai juste touché cette pierre.

C'est étrange…, affirma Conrad.

Tous les quatre s'approchèrent de l'ouverture, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Antonin y mit la main.

Tu ne devrais peut être pas, dit Mélinda, méfiante.

Il en sortit un sac, qui, visiblement, était rempli.

Qu'estce que ça fait là ? questionna Abelina.

Antonin l'ouvrit, les trois amis le regardant faire. Le vidant, il y trouva trois objets.

Mais qu'estce que c'est ? demanda Conrad, devant l'air étonné de ses camarades.

Ils s'assirent en rond sur le sol de la salle commune, regardant les objets. Il y avait deux parchemins et une espèce de cape. L'un des parchemins était vierge, alors que l'autre comprenait de nombreuses lignes et semblait vieux. Antonin le prit, puis lut à haute voix ce qui y était écrit :

i Si vous lisez ces quelques mots, cela signifie que je dois être mort. Je le regrette énormément. J'aurais aimé en faire plus.

Je souhaite que Voldemort soit vaincu, même si aujourd'hui je ne suis plus de ce monde.

En espérant que mes amis, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et tout ceux qui m'ont aidé jusque là, soient encore en vie, je voudrais leur présenter mes excuses pour avoir échoué dans ma tâche. Surtout qu'ils ne me pleurent pas, je dois sûrement être très heureux là où je suis, ayant rejoint Sirius et mes parents.

Toi qui me lit, je te lègue ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. J'espère que tu les utiliseras pour de bonnes causes, comme je l'ai fait pendant de nombreuses années.

Je m'excuse encore de vous faire tant de peine et vous dis « Adieu ».

Harry Potter

P.S. : Pour faire fonctionner la carte dite : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », et pour l'effacer « Méfaits accomplis ». /i 

Abelina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : c'était les affaires de Harry Potter. Celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, l'ami de ses parents et qui se trouvait actuellement dans un coma inexplicable.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger ni parler. Puis Antonin essaya la cape. Sous les yeux ébahis des autres, il disparut.

C'est génial ! s'exclamatil.

Ouais ! Et maintenant qu'estce qu'on fait ? demanda Abelina.

Comment ça, qu'estce qu'on fait ? On la garde, il nous l'a donné ! réponditil.

Mais on ne peut pas, il faut le lui rendre ! protesta Abelina.

Il est dans le coma, il n'en a plus besoin, contredit Antonin.

Tu es en train de dire qu'on doit tout garder et qu'on en parle à personne ?

OUI !

Conrad et Mélinda écoutaient la discussion, ne sachant quoi dire.

Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est trop important ! lança Abelina.

Ils se regardèrent, mais personne ne sut ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Je propose qu'on vote, la majorité l'emporte, proposa Antonin.

Les autres acceptèrent.

Qui pense qu'il faut garder cela secret ?

Evidemment Antonin leva la main. Conrad et Mélinda réfléchirent, puis ils levèrent également le bras, timidement.

Bon d'accord, mais je crois que vous faites une énorme erreur. C'est sûrement très important pour beaucoup de personne, ma mère en premier lieu.

Mais imagine ce qu'on peut faire avec ! C'est fantastique !

Abelina ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer.

Il faut promettre de ne rien dire à personne, affirma Antonin.

C'est promis ! dit Conrad.

Promis ! continua Mélinda.

Tous les trois avaient les yeux tournés sur Abelina, attendant.

Très bien, se résoutelle, je le promets, même si je pense que c'est une erreur !

Antonin remit les affaires dans le sac, et ils décidèrent de le laisser cacher, en attendant qu'ils en aient besoin. Puis ils continuèrent leur travail, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Noël arrivant à grand pas. Les quatre amis n'avaient plus repensé aux objets cachés. Hagrid leur annonça qu'il ne restait plus que les couloirs à nettoyer, et ils en furent soulagés. Alors qu'Abelina et Antonin s'occupaient du troisième étage, Hagrid arriva et leur parla. Pour Abelina, c'était étrange, car elle se rendit compte qu'auparavant il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait : il donnait seulement des ordres.

Vous savez que j'ai très bien connu vos parents, en particulier Hermione et Fred.

Ah bon ? s'exclama Antonin, surpris.

Oui, je les ai vus grandir, ici, à Poudlard. A l'époque, j'étais gardien des clés et des lieux. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait nommé à ce poste, crée spécialement pour moi. Aujourd'hui il n'existe plus. Cela depuis que je suis devenu concierge.

Pourquoi ? demanda Antonin.

En fait, je le suis encore un peu, mais en plus j'ai pris la place de Rusard, quand il est mort. Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas connu, sinon ce ne serez pas le sol que vous nettoieriez, mais plutôt vos plaies.

Quoi ? s'effraya Abelina.

Il avait des punitions hors du commun… enfin, pourquoi je parlais de ça ?

Vous avez dit très bien connaître nos parents…, enchaîna Antonin.

C'est vrai ! Hermione était une fille très intelligente, vraiment exceptionnelle. Je l'ai vu évoluer, tomber amoureuse, et ensuite combattre Voldemort comme n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Abelina n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'Ordre du Phénix ? demandatelle.

C'était un groupe de sorciers, dirigé par Dumbledore, qui luttait contre Voldemort.

Attendez, vous avez dit qu'elle est tombée amoureuse et qu'après elle a combattu Voldemort. Pourtant elle m'a racontée qu'elle avait rencontré mon père en quatrième année, lors d'un tournoi entre plusieurs écoles. Mais qu'elle a vraiment aimé mon père après la chute de Voldemort, quand il a décidé de s'installer en Angleterre.

Elle a aimé quelqu'un avant lui et elle en a souffert… enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter, il vaudrait mieux que tu en parles avec elle.

Devant l'air perplexe d'Abelina, il changea de sujet :

Fred aussi je l'ai vu évolué. Mais lui, il en causait des problèmes… Avec George, le temps qu'ils ont passé ici, ils l'ont employé à s'amuser. Ça ne m'étonne d'ailleurs pas qu'ils aient fait fortune avec leurs farces !

Hagrid se mit à rire, mais Abelina et Antonin, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, restèrent à le regarder, perplexe.

Je me rappelle quand ils ont quitté l'école, tout le monde était là. A l'époque, Ombrage… quelle horreur celle là… était « grande inquisitrice »… laissez moi rire… et pour la rendre furieuse, ils ont transformé tout un couloir en marécage. Puis, ils ont enfourché leur balai et sont partis !

Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient fait ça ! lança Antonin.

Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas envie que leur enfants le sachent. Ils seraient peutêtre tentés de refaire la même chose !

Ils se mirent à rire. Abelina se rendit compte que Hagrid était différent de ce qu'il semblait être. En effet, son physique, grand et massif, laissait penser qu'il devait être méchant, voir même cruel. Mais en réalité, il était doux, attentionné et parfois amusant.

Hagrid, on a besoin de vous dans le hall, coupa la copine de Lucas qui arrivait en courant.

Qu'estce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier.

Lucas a voulu nettoyer avec un sort, mais il s'est trompé et au lieu du sol, c'est lui qui se fait laver.

Bon, allons voir ça, c'est sûrement très drôle… euh, je veux dire que ça ne doit pas être agréable.

Abelina et Antonin rirent, puis suivirent Hagrid. Lucas se trouvait dans le hall, et une dizaine d'éponges le lavaient, mélangeant eau et savon. La situation était comique, sauf peutêtre pour Lucas qui essayait de s'en débarrasser en sautant dans tous les sens.

Alerté par le bruit, le professeur Mayer arriva et débarrassa Lucas de ces attaques, au grand malheur des élèves qui adoraient ce spectacle.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et Abelina rentra chez elle. Avant, elle dit en revoir à tous ses amis, qui, eux aussi, quittaient Poudlard pour les fêtes.

Puis elle rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Après les habituelles retrouvailles, ils retournèrent chez eux.


	5. Miracle de Noël

**Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ce vaste monde de fic qui me lit encore? Ne me laissez pas désepérer, faites moi un signe dans une review et si vous trouvez ça nul, dites le moi aussi! Merci!**

-------------------------------------------------

Le matin de Noël, Abelina se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, et trouva le sapin couvert de cadeaux. Hermione et Viktor entrèrent dans la pièce avec Stanislas.

- Joyeux Noël ! lança Abelina

- Joyeux Noël ! répondirent ses parents en cœur.

Tous ensemble, ils ouvrirent les paquets.

- Merci beaucoup maman, s'exclama Abelina en découvrant un livre intitulé « L'histoire de Poudlard », il me sera très utile !

Sa mère lui sourit.

- Oh, papa, c'est génial ! lançatelle.

Il lui avait offert un hibou noir et blanc, qui se trouvait dans une cage.

- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir nous écrire souvent quand tu seras à Poudlard ! ditil en riant.

Abelina sauta au cou de ses parents qui étaient assis sur le canapé. Elle les embrassa, les remerciant chaleureusement.

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant son cadeau.

A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en argent, avec un petit médaillon. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit les photos de Stanislas et Abelina.

- C'est… c'est super, je l'avais completement oublié! dit-elle, la larme à l'œil. Je ne l'ai plus porté depuis... depuis la mort de Harry... On avait le même et... Oh! Merci mon chéri!

Viktor l'embrassa, et un magnifique sourire orna ses lèvres. Il l'aida à l'attacher autour de son coup, puis à son tour, il prit son cadeau.

- Un balai ! Super ! En plus c'est le dernier Vitesse de lumière ! Je t'adore ! s'écria-t-il à Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

- Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas gagner le prochain match de Quidditch !

- Merci ma chérie, affirma-t-il, joyeux.

Il faut savoir que Viktor faisait du Quidditch en amateur, avec des amis et que régulièrement, des matchs étaient organisés. Abelina savait qu'il adorait ce sport, et dans sa jeunesse, il avait même participé à la Coupe du Monde dans l'équipe de Bulgarie.

Mais après la chute de Voldemort, il a décidé de s'installer en Angleterre pour être près d'Hermione, et donc abandonna sa carrière. Hermione s'en voulait beaucoup qu'il ait tout quitté pour elle (même si elle en était très flattée), c'est pour cela qu'à chaque occasion qui se présentait, elle l'encourageait à jouer.

Quand tous les cadeaux furent ouverts, ils allèrent dans la cuisine, prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se servait un café, un hibou vint se poser devant Hermione. Elle prit la lettre et le paquet accrochés à sa patte.

_Hermione, Viktor, Abelina et Stanislas, JOYEUX NOEL !_

_Nous vous souhaitons de bonnes fêtes, et espérons que ce présent vous fera plaisir._

_Ginny, Flavien,_

_Conrad, Alphonso, Regis._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Abelina en montrant le paquet.

Hermione l'ouvrit et y découvrit un album. Celuici contenait des photos des deux familles lors de différents événements.

- C'est sympa ! Je vais leur répondre et leur proposer de venir déjeuner.

Elle prit un parchemin et une plume.

_Ginny, Flavien et les enfants, merci beaucoup pour cette attention. Cela nous a fait énormément plaisir._

_A notre tour, nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël._

_Voulez-vous venir déjeuner à la maison aujourd'hui ? Nous serions ravis de vous voir._

_Hermione, Viktor, Abelina et Stanislas._

Elle l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui grignotait quelques miettes, et le mit dehors.

Ils continuèrent de manger leur petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre hibou entra dans la cuisine. Cela étonna Abelina : pourquoi envoyer leur réponse avec un autre hibou ? Mais elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps, préférant boire son jus d'orange.

Hermione prit la lettre, puis elle resta bouche ouverte après l'avoir lu. Viktor et Abelina la regardèrent, se demandant ce qui se passait. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Hermione s'évanouit. Viktor sauta de sa chaise et la rattrapa à temps. Il lui donna quelques petites claques, pour qu'elle se réveille.

Abelina ramassa la lettre qui était tombée sur le sol, et commença à la lire.

_Chers Mr et Mrs Krum,_

_Un événement incroyable et inexplicable vient de se produire. Nous pensons que vous devez être mis au courant, vu l'ampleur de la situation._

_Harry Potter, qui était dans un coma profond depuis 15 années, vient de se réveiller. Il a prononcé votre nom, madame Krum, et à l'air de n'avoir aucune séquelle._

_Si vous voulez bien venir ici, je pense que cela l'aiderait._

_Nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël._

_William Lewood_

_Directeur de l'hôpital SteMangouste_

Abelina ne le crut pas tout de suite, mais à sa deuxième lecture, elle réalisa : Harry Potter était vivant !

Hermione reprit ses esprits :

- Il faut que j'y aille ! lançatelle en se levant, un peu déboussolée.

- On vient avec toi ! affirma Viktor.

En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent habillé et prêt à partir. Ils empruntèrent la cheminée, arrivèrent à SteMangouste et se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Hermione savait exactement où était sa chambre, puisqu'elle travaillait dans cet hôpital en tant que médicomage.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, nerveuse, tandis que Viktor essayait de la calmer, même si lui aussi se sentait anxieux.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et Hermione sortit en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre 312, la fixant du regard. Viktor, Abelina et Stanislas la rejoignirent.

- Prend ton temps, murmura Viktor à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Celle-ci respira un grand coup, et poussa la porte.

Une grande pièce s'étendait devant eux. La couleur des murs, ainsi que l'ambiance général de l'endroit, faisait totalement oublier le fait qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital. En effet, il y avait plusieurs plantes, et des posters ornaient les murs : on se croyait dans une chambre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Au fond, Abelina aperçut un rideau tiré, et la silhouette d'une femme, qui parlait à quelqu'un mais celuici ne répondait pas :

- Très bien, monsieur Potter, je vous laisse maintenant, vos amis ne devraient pas tarder à venir.

Elle ouvrit alors le rideau, et dit, en voyant Hermione :

- Tient, voilà ce que je disais !

La femme, qui était médicomage, sortit de la pièce. Abelina distingua un lit, qui comme le reste de la pièce, donnait l'impression d'être chaleureux. Un homme y était assis, mangeant son petit déjeuner. Il arrêta net ce qu'il faisait, et tourna la tête vers Hermione. Celleci s'approcha doucement, comme si elle se demandait si tout cela était bien réel.

- Hermione ? demanda l'homme.

Hermione laissa tomber ses affaires et se précipita sur lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

- Doucement… s'exclama l'homme.

- Désolé, dit-elle en reculant.

Ils se regardèrent, fixement. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, tandis que Harry souriait. Il n'y eut plus de bruit dans la pièce, tout restant figé sur cette image des deux amis se retrouvant.

Harry posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, et essuya ses larmes. Elle lui sourit, et l'image s'envola.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

Hermione se mit à rire, et l'atmosphère se détendit.

- Bien, bien, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander cela ! répondit Hermione.

- Ca va ! Je me suis bien reposé, 15 ans il paraît, alors je suis en pleine forme !

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

- Ouais, enfin, après qu'une trentaine de personne soit venu pour voir le « miraculeux », tu commences à en rire !

Harry tourna la tête vers la porte, s'apercevant de la présence de Viktor, Abelina et Stanislas. Hermione suivit son regard :

- Ah, oui ! Il faut que je te présente. Venez…, dit-elle en leur faisant signe de s'avancer. Harry, voilà Viktor Krum mon mari.

- Ton quoi ? Attend c'est une blague ? Et Ron ?

- Ron, je sais pas, et non ce n'est pas une blague.

- Salut ! lança alors Harry en direction de Viktor.

- Salut ! répondit celui-ci. Ravi de te revoir en vie.

- Merci, c'est un plaisir partagé, je suis content d'être en vie !

Hermione se leva du lit, prit Stanislas dans ses bras, l'emmenant chez Harry.

- Voilà Stanislas, mon fils.

Puis elle montra Abelina.

- Et Abelina, ma fille.

- Tes enfants ? Alors ÇA c'est incroyable !

Il les regarda attentivement, puis leur sourit en affirmant :

- Salut ! Ça va ?

- Ouais…, répondit Abelina timidement.

- C'est totalement fou ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

- C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à y croire ! contredit Hermione. Depuis 15 ans, tu te rends compte ? Je ne pensais plus que tu te réveillerais un jour, et aujourd'hui, tu me parles, et tout va bien !

- C'est un miracle, c'est tout ! Alors raconte moi, que s'estil passé pendant ces 15 dernières années ?

Hermione et Harry discutèrent pendant des heures. Viktor, Abelina et Stanislas étaient sortis de la chambre, préférant les laisser seuls. Ils se rendirent au salon de thé de l'hôpital, prendre une boisson.

- Viktor ? lança alors la voix d'un homme derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir qui les appelait ainsi. Fred, accompagné d'Antonin, s'approchaient d'eux.

- Salut ! affirma Viktor. On vous a aussi prévenus ?

- C'est un peu normal, tu ne crois pas ? répondit Fred, en s'asseyant avec Antonin.

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Et vous, comment vous le savez ? demanda Fred en se servant un café.

- On a reçu un hibou de l'hôpital, affirma Viktor, lui passant le sucre.

- C'est étrange, remarqua Fred, on ne leur à rien demandé…

Viktor le regarda comme si sa réflexion n'avait pas de sens, (et elle n'en avait pas !), puis répondit :

- Ils ont dû prendre la décision tout seul.

- Mmm… murmura Fred comme étonné.

Un silence s'installa à la table. On entendait uniquement les autres personnes présentes dans le salon de thé, en train de discuter. Abelina regarda son père qui semblait se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien ajouter. Fred au contraire, donnait l'impression de se poser des questions.

- C'est quand même incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? finit par dire Viktor.

- Que ce soit le jour de Noël ? Evidemment, mais après les quatre autres, c'est devenu une habitude !

Viktor le fixa, se demandant s'il allait bien : de qui parlaitil ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Quels quatre autres ?

- Flore, Lucas, Antonin et Tommy, qui d'autres ? questionna Fred, perplexe.

Viktor semblait perdu, et d'ailleurs Abelina ne comprenait pas non plus : depuis quand ils étaient tombés dans le coma ?

- Je ne comprends plus rien ! annonça Viktor.

- Ben, après leur naissance, celle de Kévin n'est plus une surprise, expliqua Fred.

- La naissance de qui ?

- De Kévin, mon fils ! s'exclama Fred. Angelina vient d'accoucher du dernier…

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu es là, je comprends mieux maintenant !

Abelina fut soulagée par le comportement de Fred, à présent elle avait compris ce qu'il racontait.

- Oui, bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre ? interrogea Fred.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? On ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, quoi ? demanda Fred qui semblait irrité de ne rien savoir.

- Harry vient de se réveiller, il est sortit du coma.

- Fred et Antonin se regardèrent puis fixèrent Viktor. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait croire que c'était vrai.

- Mais c'est pas possible… ça fait 15 ans… c'est…

- Incroyable, oui, je sais !

Fred réalisa enfin que c'était la vérité lorsqu'il ne prononça plus un mot, réfléchissant.

- Hermione est avec lui en ce moment, si tu veux le voir…, ajouta Viktor.

- Oui… oui…, dit-il, ne sachant plus où il était. J'y vais tout de suite !

Il se leva et partit en courant en direction des ascenseurs. Puis il fit demitour aussi vite :

- Quelle chambre ?

- 312.

- Merci.

Et il repartit à toute vitesse. Antonin se tourna vers Abelina, et lui fit un signe voulant dire : «On va faire un tour ?». Abelina le comprit, et demanda à son père :

- Papa, on peut aller se promener ?

- Oui, mais ne vous éloignez pas de trop.

- D'accord, répondirent en cœur les deux amis.

Ils se levèrent, en se dirigeant vers la sortie du salon de thé.

- Tu l'as vu ? commença Antonin.

- Qui ?

- Harry Potter ! Qui d'autre ? Comment il est ?

Abelina lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. D'accord, elle lui avait parlé, mais seulement quelques secondes, et il ne semblait pas si différent d'eux, en dehors du fait qu'il venait de se réveiller de 15 ans de coma.

- Il a l'air cool, affirma-t-elle.

- J'ai hâte de le voir ! s'exclama Antonin tout excité.

Il ouvrit la porte à Abelina, qui passa.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir menant aux ascenseurs.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi dans l'hôpital, discutant d'Harry, de sa « résurrection », et de la naissance de Kévin.

Dans un couloir, ils croisèrent Lucas, mais aucun d'eux ne lui adressa la parole. Depuis la bagarre, ils s'évitaient autant que possible. Pour Abelina, ce n'était pas bien difficile, mais Antonin étant le frère de Lucas, il avait du mal à le garder éloigner.

Antonin raconta à Abelina comment ça se passait chez eux, et la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait. Ses parents essayaient d'arranger les choses, mais c'était inutile : Lucas et Antonin ne pouvait être qu'ennemis.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Harry (enfin c'est surtout Antonin qui était pressé de le rencontrer).

Ils trouvèrent leur chemin, et arrivèrent devant la chambre 312. Abelina toqua, puis entendit quelqu'un lui dire d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte, suivit par Antonin.

Dans la pièce, de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes : Hermione et Fred, évidemment, mais aussi Ginny, Flavien, le ministre de la magie et une autre femme. Tous avaient les yeux sur eux.

- Grand-mère, grand-père ! lança Antonin en les voyant.

Il s'agissait de Mr et Mrs Weasley, les parents de Fred et Ginny.

- Bonjour, répondit Mrs Weasley tandis qu'Antonin vint les embrasser.

- Bonjour, dit timidement Abelina.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Harry, qui, assis sur son lit, souriait.

- Harry, je te présente Antonin, l'un de mes fils, affirma Fred en le montrant.

Antonin se rapprocha du lit.

- Salut Antonin, s'exclama Harry.

- Salut ! répondit ce dernier.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va te laisser Harry, affirma Hermione. Je repasserais demain.

- D'accord, dit simplement Harry, en lui faisant la bise.

- Au revoir tout le monde, lançatelle aux personnes présentes.

Elle prit ses affaires, sortit de la pièce, accompagné d'Abelina. Après avoir cherché Viktor et Stanislas, ils rentrèrent par l'une des cheminées.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Hermione se rendait tous les matins à l'hôpital, pour voir Harry. Abelina n'y était plus retournée, préférant rester à la maison garder Stanislas. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit, même si revoir Harry pouvait la réjouir. De plus, Hermione affirma qu'ils ne faisaient que raconter tout ce qui s'était produit ces 15 dernières années, or cela n'intéressait pas beaucoup Abelina.

Le matin du nouvel an, Hermione rentra à midi avec une bonne nouvelle :

- Devinez quoi, amorça-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda son mari, qui était entrain de lire, assis dans le canapé du salon, à côté d'Abelina.

Hermione se posa sur le fauteuil, en face du canapé, mit ses affaires sur le bord, et attendit.

- Alors, tu vas nous le dire ? Ou tu vas nous faire attendre encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il en posant son journal.

- Ok, voilà, j'ai discuté avec les médicomages, et Harry est totalement rétabli ! Il peut donc quitter l'hôpital dès cette après midi !

- Génial ! s'exclama Viktor en se levant pour embrasser sa femme. Mais où va-t-il aller ?

Hermione sourit, et Viktor comprit immédiatement.

- Tu lui as proposé de venir ici ?

- Oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

- Non, pas du tout, au contraire !

Ils s'enlacèrent devant Abelina.

- Hé, je suis là ! coupa-t-elle.

- Oui, ma chérie, je sais ! répondit son père.

Ils se rassirent, et Viktor continua de lire son journal.

- Il y a encore quelque chose…, continua Hermione.

- Oui ? demanda Viktor en posant son journal.

- J'ai eu une idée…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas organiser une fête, ce soir, pour le nouvel an ? On inviterait tout le monde en l'honneur d'Harry.

Viktor la regarda, d'un air embêté.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà demandé à tout le monde ?

- Heu… enfin… il fallait les prévenir tôt…

- Donc, oui ?

- Ouais…

- Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

- Pour avoir ton accord…, dit-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Comment je pourrais dire non quand tu me fais ce sourire ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Hé, je suis toujours là ! lança Abelina.

Ils se lâchèrent et Hermione sortit de la pièce en murmurant :

- Alors, de quoi j'ai besoin ? On va faire ça dans le jardin…

- Chérie, n'en fait pas trop tout de même ! s'écria Viktor, qui reprit son journal, continuant à lire.

Ils déjeunèrent , puis Hermione demanda l'aide de sa fille pour préparer la fête.

Avec le nombre de personne qui serait présente, Hermione décida de tout installer dans le jardin. En effet, c'était le seul endroit assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde.

Le jardin se situait derrière la maison, et était entouré de hautes haies, qui empêchaient les curieux de voir ce qui s'y passé. Viktor les avaient plantés parce qu'un jour, Abelina, sans s'en rendre compte, transforma un ver de terre en limace (et oui elle était déjà douée !). La voisine, ayant assisté à ce « phénomène », le raconta à son mari. Heureusement, celuici eut l'idée d'en parler avec Viktor, qui les raisonna, en prétextant qu'elle avait halluciné. Ils oublièrent vite cet incident, mais pour plus de sécurité, Viktor décida de faire quelque chose : c'est ainsi que les haies furent plantés.

A part cela, il y avait de la pelouse partout. Etant en pleine hiver, la neige commençait à se montrer, et Hermione dut lancer un sort pour l'enlever. Ensuite, elle fit apparaître une énorme toile en tissu, et la répandit dans tout le jardin. Pour finir, elle prononça une formule, qui eut pour effet de transformer la toile en abri, où il faisait chaud.

Avec Abelina, elles installèrent les tables, les chaises et les couverts, le tout avec leur baguette.

- Tu sais Abelina, commença Hermione, quand j'avais ton âge, j'aurais été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir fait autant de magie !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? questionna Abelina.

- C'était totalement interdit de faire de la magie chez les moldus ! Au ministère ils avaient peur que cela entraîne des problèmes considérables ! Mais après la chute de Voldemort, quand Arthur Weasley a été nommé ministre, il a décidé que la magie serait permise, à condition de ne l'utiliser que pour des choses sans gravité. Il pense que si les sorciers, vivant chez les moldus, pratiquent régulièrement la magie, ils se sentiront moins frustrés, et les ententes avec les moldus seront plus faciles.

- Mais si un jour un moldu découvre la magie, ça pourrait être grave pour nous !

- Ça pourrait… mais jusqu'à présent, autrement dit 14 ans, seuls deux moldus ont découvert la vérité. Le ministère a alors décidé de tout leur révéler. Depuis ils vivent en connaissant notre existence, et gardent le secret.

Abelina et Hermione continuèrent de préparer. Puis, voyant l'heure, Hermione se dépêcha de finir pour aller chercher Harry.

Elle revint une heure après avec lui. Elle lui montra où il dormirait (dans la chambre d'amis), puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon en compagnie de Viktor.

- Alors Abelina, il paraît que tu es entrée à Poudlard cette année. Comment ça se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Bien…, répondit celle-ci, surprise qu'il lui parle.

- Comment ça bien ? intervint Hermione. C'est la première de sa classe !

Elle avait un air fier, comme si le fait d'être première de la classe était ce qu'il a de plus important au monde.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'exclama Harry, avec toi comme mère !

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

- Oui, je sais ! continua Hermione, en se redressant, fière d'elle.

L'ambiance fut aussi décontractée et agréable pendant tout l'aprèsmidi. Les premiers invités finirent par arriver, et ils s'installèrent dans le jardin.

Les discutions allaient de bon train. Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Harry évoquaient leur jeunesse, pendant que les autres écoutaient toutes ces histoires dont ils ignoraient la plupart :

- Tu te rappelles le jour où George et toi vous avez transformé l'école en champ de bataille ? demanda Hermione à Fred.

- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! C'est le jour où on l'a définitivement quitté, tout ça à cause de cette Ombrage…

Ils restèrent pensif. Ginny les interrompit :

- Et le jour où il y avait le bal de Noël, ça c'était génial !

- Ça je connais, j'y étais ! lança Viktor à travers la table, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- Oui, c'est vraiment un bon souvenir, d'ailleurs j'étais avec toi, non ? dit Fred en se tournant vers Angelina.

- Je vois que tu t'en rappelles bien, ça fait plaisir ! s'exclama celle-ci.

L'assemblée rit, et Fred baissa la tête.

- Désolé mais à cette époque je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviennes un jour ma femme.

- Encore mieux ! affirma Angelina. Tu sors avec des filles juste comme ça, pour t'amuser!

Fred ne savait plus quoi répondre à sa femme. Il la fixa, et ajouta :

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime…

Elle lui sourit, laissant un temps de silence, puis l'embrassa.

- J'espère bien, sinon on a fait 5 grosses erreurs !

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Viktor regarda alors Hermione et lança :

- Ce que je me souviens de cette soirée, c'est qu'en dansant avec Hermione je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais, bien plus que je n'avais jamais aimé…

Tout le monde le regarda, en silence, troublée par ces paroles si magnifique. Hermione l'embrassa, heureuse.

- Tu vois, remarqua Angelina en donnant un coup de coude à Fred, lui il s'en rappelle avec qui il était ce soir là !

L'hilarité général reprit. Ils évoquèrent de nombreux souvenirs, mais surtout les plus drôles. Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

- Tient, tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Viktor à sa femme.

- Non, répondit celleci, c'est sûrement encore la voisine qui vient réclamer à cause du bruit. On devrait lancer un sortilège de « bouche trou », pour insonoriser.

- Je vais ouvrir ! affirma Abelina en se dirigeant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle courut dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt costaud. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et doutait fortement que ce soit la voisine. Il lui sourit, et demanda :

- Est-ce que Hermione est là ?

Sa voix était douce mais puissante à la fois, elle inspirait confiance.

- Je vais la chercher, répondit Abelina.

Elle retourna dans le jardin.

- Maman, c'est pour toi, c'est un monsieur.

- Un monsieur ? demanda Viktor sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Qui rend visite à maman le soir ? C'est louche… Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Tout le monde rit dans l'euphorie du moment.

- Comment il s'appelle ? questionna Hermione en faisant taire son mari.

- Pourquoi ? Il y en a beaucoup qui te rendent visite le soir ? dit Viktor sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je ne sais pas, ajouta Abelina, il veut juste te voir.

Hermione se leva, et avant de sortir du jardin elle provoqua son mari :

- Bon, ben, je vais voir ce monsieur qui m'attend…

Elle lui lança un grand sourire, et franchit la porte. Abelina la suivit voulant savoir qui c'était. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans le couloir, face à la porte d'entrée où se tenait l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

Hermione ne fit plus un geste en l'apercevant, son sourire s'effaçant. L'homme la regarda avec ce même air, comme si se voir l'un l'autre les avait déconnectés de la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda simplement Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------

**Une p'tite review? Pitié ne me laissez pas dans la souffrance de n'avoir aucune review, c'est quand même pas si nul, si?**


	6. Quand rien ne va plus

**Merci à Maxepac, Antigone, diane, J.H, Jean-Luc pour vos reviews! J'espère que la suite vous plaira...**

**Je suis contente que ça plaise à quelques personnes, même si je ne suis pas contre pleins de reviews! lol Alors n'hésitez pas hein 'clin d'oeil'**

--------------------------------------------------

- Je viens voir Harry, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé et on m'a dit que je le trouverais chez toi, ici, répondit l'homme comme si tout était normal.

Mais tout n'était pas normal, au contraire. Hermione ne bougeait plus, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un détraqueur. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle s'amusait, et maintenant elle avait un visage fermé, sans aucun sentiment apparent. Abelina ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait mettre se mère dans cet état, qui était cet homme ?

La scène se figea, plus personne ne disant un mot, se fixant simplement du regard. Abelina décida d'intervenir. Elle sortit du couloir et retourna dans le jardin.

- Papa, vient ! dit-elle en direction de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie, qui c'est ce messieur ?

- Je ne sais pas mais maman est vraiment bizarre, et il a dit qu'il voulait voir Harry !

- Tient…

Il se leva, inquiet, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans le couloir, avant d'apercevoir l'homme.

Tout comme Hermione, il se figea sur place en le voyant.

- J'arrive pas à le croire…, murmura-t-il.

Mais qui était-ce ? Pourquoi ses parents avaient une telle réaction ? S'agissait-il de quelqu'un d'important ?

- Viktor ? demanda l'homme, visiblement étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hermione et moi, nous sommes mariés, répondit Viktor sur un ton de défit.

L'homme eut comme un choc en pleine poitrine, il regarda Hermione et lui dit :

- Tu l'as épousé ?

- Je n'allais pas t'attendre toute ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Hermione lui avait lancé cela d'une manière si froide, qu'Abelina ne reconnaissait pas sa mère.

Soudain, Harry arriva. Il fixa Hermione, Viktor, et enfin l'homme qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

- Maintenant, on est au complet ! affirma-t-il.

Il passa à côté d'Hermione et Viktor, puis enlaça l'homme.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là !

- Et moi que tu sois en vie, c'est un miracle ! Comment c'est possible ? Quand on me la dit, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. C'est vraiment INCROYABLE !

L'homme sourit. On voyait sur son visage une joie intense, contrairement à ce qui s'y dessinait quelques minutes auparavant.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Viktor, se rendant compte à ce moment précis, du malaise qu'il se passait entre eux. Passant sur ce détail, il annonça :

- Allez vient Ron, il y a des tas de gens ici qui seront ravis de te revoir !

Harry, accompagné de Ron, se rendirent dans le jardin. Hermione et Viktor les suivirent, loin d'être ravi de le situation.

C'était donc lui Ron ! Le frère de Ginny et Fred, un autre Weasley, celui qui avec Harry et Hermione étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Abelina se demanda soudain ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, pour que sa mère soit si froide avec lui.

Une fois dans le jardin, tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

- Ron ! s'écrièrent Fred et Ginny.

Ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent sur lui. Ils étaient tous heureux de le revoir, lui posant pleins de questions, puis ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir. Hermione et Viktor, toujours debout tandis que les autres s'asseyaient, se regardèrent comme si le diable venait d'entrer dans leur maison.

- Alors, où étais-tu ? demanda Fred, impatient.

Un peu partout, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et puis je me suis installé en France, un très beau pays…

- Comment c'est ? questionna Harry.

- Magnifique, et puis les gens y sont si agréables…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années ? Tu aurais pu nous donner des nouvelles ! coupa Ginny.

- Je sais…, mais disons que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps…

Il fixa Hermione qui était toujours à côté de Viktor, debout. Un certain malaise s'installa. Hermione ne réagit pas, elle se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de voir en lui.

Finalement il se tourna vers les autres, et ajouta :

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

Ils racontèrent leur vie, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils faisaient aujourd'hui. Ron semblait ravi de revoir ses amis, sa famille. Il fit la connaissance de Flavien, et de tous les enfants, avouant qu'il n'avait pas fondé de famille.

Hermione, qui ne put supporter d'entendre tout cela, se rendit dans le salon, accompagné de Viktor. Abelina voulut comprendre et les suivit. Hermione était assise sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains, tandis que Viktor ne cessait de marcher. Personne ne parlait, et Abelina vint se mettre dans le fauteuil.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Après tant d'année ! s'exclama finalement Viktor. Comment peut-il venir ici comme si de rien n'était ?

Hermione regarda son mari. Abelina remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, près à couler.

- Sois gentil s'il te plaît… pas ce soir…

- Pas ce soir ? Tu veux peut-être que je le laisse s'installer chez nous, faire comme si tout lui appartenait, et qu'au bout d'un mois je lui dise : « au fait, je te HAIS ! ».

Viktor haussa le ton, près à se mettre en colère.

- Je t'en pris…, supplia Hermione.

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je t'aime trop… Tu as déjà oublié tout le mal qu'il t'as fait ? Dans quel état tu étais quand il est parti ?

- J'AI RIEN OUBLIE !

Hermione s'effondra en larme. Abelina se leva alors, et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Viktor, excédé, sortit de la pièce, en colère. On l'entendit monter les marches, et claquer la porte de sa chambre.

- Est-ce que ça va maman ? demanda Abelina, tout doucement.

Hermione regarda sa fille, et lui fit un sourire forcé.

- C'est juste une dispute d'adulte, ce n'est rien…

A ce moment là, Ron entra dans la cuisine. Hermione le fixa, méchamment. Il eut un recul, ne sachant s'il devait rester ou partir.

- Va dans ta chambre, ordonna Hermione à sa fille.

Abelina obéit, mais elle s'arrêta sur les escaliers et s'y assit. De là, elle pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait dans le salon, sans qu'on la voit.

- Excuse moi…, commença Ron.

Hermione continuait de le regarder, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais elle semblait vouloir rester froide. Ron s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'elle.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal, je le regrette, mais je ne peux plus retourner en arrière…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout cela ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Hermione criait, comme si elle voulait faire sortir toute la tristesse qu'elle avait en elle depuis longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai eu peur… j'étais perdu…

- Mais pas moi ? Tu crois que tout était facile pour moi ? C'était mon ami aussi ! On avait dit que quoi qu'il arrive on resterait ensemble ! Ce n'était que des mensonges !

- Non, ne crois pas ça, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire… Excuse moi s'il te plaît…

Il rapprocha sa main de celle d'Hermione, voulant la prendre, mais celleci recula.

-Vas-t'en ! ordonna Hermione.

Il la regarda d'un air de chien battu.

- Je t'aime encore…

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle se contentait d'observer le sol, comme si cela était passionnant.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû y penser avant ?

- Je sais, je reconnais que j'ai eu tort, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça…

- Tu reconnais que tu as eu tort?

Elle leva la tête, comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre les choses.

- Mais ça m'est égal ! Il y a 15 ans que tu aurais dû être là ! Quand Harry est tombé dans le coma, tu as préféré t'en aller… J'étais malheureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été: je perdais à la fois mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aimais ! Tu te rends compte ? As-tu la moindre idée du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour me remettre à vivre correctement ? Heureusement Viktor a été là, il m'a aidé sans rien demandé en retour, et j'ai fini par t'oublier !

- Tu parles, il a profité de la situation !

Le ton de la conversation commençait à monter de plus en plus.

- Au moins il était là, LUI ! Il ne m'a pas abandonné !

Elle se mit à pleurer abondamment. Ron se rapprocha d'elle voulant la réconforter, mais elle se recula.

- Laisse moi !

Elle le fixa en pleure.

- S'il te plaît, si tu m'aimes encore, va-t'en ! Retourne en France, et oublie nous !

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur ! Je t'aime, et il est hors de question que je m'en aille sans toi !

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Abelina eut l'impression que sa mère était flattée par cette déclaration.

Un larme coula alors sur la joue de Ron. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et l'essuya avec sa main. Il lui sourit, et elle en fit de même. Abelina eut soudain peur, elle voyait sa mère en train de faiblir devant cet homme, s'en rapprochant dangereusement.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Abelina n'en crut pas ses yeux : sa mère était en train d'embrasser un autre homme que son père !

- NON ! s'exclama alors Hermione en se reculant.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis mariée et j'ai deux enfants que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça, me dire que tu m'aimes, m'embrasser et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé !

Ron lui attrapa le bras en se levant, ce qui empêcha Hermione de sortir du salon. Elle se retourna vers lui :

- Vas-t'en !

- Dis moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi, dit moi que tu ne m'aimes plus et je m'en irais.

Elle le fixa, doutant de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Ce qui compte c'est que tu m'as fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui au monde, alors que tu étais celui que j'aimais le plus : j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi ! Et ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais !

A la fin de sa phrase, Ron lâcha son bras, et elle courut hors de la pièce, sanglotant. Elle s'en alla par la porte de l'entrée qu'on entendit claquer.

Ron se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, et se mit à pleurer.

Abelina ne sut pas quoi faire. Après ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu, elle ne considérait plus du tout ses parents de la même manière.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence improbable. Abelina n'osa pas bouger de peur que Ron l'entende.

Soudain, une explosion de rire et de joie vint combler le silence. Harry arriva, cherchant ses amis. Il trouva Ron dans le salon, qui s'essuya le visage.

- Ron ! s'écria Harry. Il est minuit ! Bonne année !

Il s'approcha de lui, et s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ron respira un bon coup.

- Oui… Oui… Bonne année Harry !

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras, puis Harry entraîna Ron vers le jardin :

- Allez, vient ! On va faire la fête !

Une nouvelle année commençait. La dernière venait de se finir d'une façon très mouvementée, et la nouvelle semblait bien parti pour l'être encore plus. Abelina resta sur sa marche un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire et à l'avenir.

Sa mère semblait encore amoureuse de Ron, et celuici n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner si vite. Mais c'était sans compter sur son père, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Qu'estce qui allait se passer le lendemain ? Et les jours d'après ?

Abelina n'en savait rien, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'après le réveil de Harry et le retour de Ron, rien ne serrait plus jamais comme avant.

Finalement, les invités finirent par s'en aller, se rendant compte que leurs hôtes n'étaient plus là. Fred proposa à Ron de le loger, et il accepta sans problèmes. Apres avoir dit en revoir à tout le monde, Abelina se coucha et s'endormit des idées pleins la tête.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle écouta les bruits dans la maison. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas un son. D'habitude, les conversations fusaient, Stanislas criant pardessus.

Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Personne n'était encore debout. Elle se prépara toute seule son petit déjeuner, et le mangea. Son père débarqua alors, l'air inquiet :

- Est-ce que tu as vu ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… Non…, répondit Abelina, surprise par cette question.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Je me demande où elle est !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! rassura Abelina. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt revenir.

Mais elle ne revint pas. A midi, elle n'était toujours pas là, et Viktor commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Harry qui s'était levé entre temps, proposa de faire le tour des endroits où elle aurait pu aller. Mais quand ils rentrèrent, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'elle. Viktor finit par demander à Abelina :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est finalement passé hier soir ?

Abelina ne savait pas si elle devait tout raconter, mais comme le vie de sa mère en dépendait peutêtre, elle préféra lui répondre :

- Elle a discuté avec Ron, ils se sont disputés et elle est partie.

- Elle est sûrement avec lui… j'en suis sûre…, murmura son père.

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, sinon je ne vois pas où elle aurait pu aller !

Harry sembla hésiter, mais il finit par ajouter :

- Il a dormi chez Fred, allons-y ! proposa Harry.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Abelina.

- Non, il faut que tu gardes Stanislas ! répondit son père.

- Il est chez Ginny, ajouta Harry, comme si ce détail lui revenait soudainement.

- Quoi ? coupa Viktor.

- Elle voulait l'emmener hier soir pour qu'il dorme chez elle, et comme vous n'étiez pas… disons pas très en forme, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes !

- Ah ! Tu as bien fait ! Bon, Abelina tu peux venir alors.

Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et prononcèrent, chacun à leur tours :

- Fred et Angelina Weasley !

Un éclair de lumière envahit la cheminée et ils disparurent.

A peine arrivé chez Fred, Ron, qui avait entendu du bruit, entra dans la pièce et Viktor se jeta sur lui.

- Où est-elle ? s'écria ce dernier en tenant Ron par son pull.

- Quoi ? Qui ? demanda Ron, étonné de les voir là.

- Comment ça qui ? Hermione, bien sûr !

Viktor poussa Ron contre le mur, mais Harry et Fred tentèrent de le raisonner.

- Arrête ! s'écria Fred. Hermione n'est pas là !

Mais Viktor continuait à maintenir Ron contre le mur. Celuici semblait perdu, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Dis moi où elle est ! cria-t-il, de plus en plus furieux.

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est ta femme, pas la mienne ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit Ron sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas très convaincant.

- Je ne suis pas idiot ! affirma Viktor. Je sais bien qu'elle éprouve encore des choses pour toi !

Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Il regarda son assaillant, se demandant s'il devait reconnaître les faits ou plutôt nier. Dans la pièce, personne ne parlait, tout le monde attendant les paroles de Ron, et la réaction de Viktor. Finalement, Ron prononça :

- Je ne sais pas où elle est… Et au lieu de rester là, on ferait peut être mieux d'aller la chercher…

Viktor le lâcha. Ron reprit son souffle, soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas frappé.

- Tu as raison, avoua Viktor.

Il se retourna et observa l'assemblée. Il ne devait pas s'être rendu compte que tout le monde le regardait car il eut l'air étonné en les voyant tous. Puis il lança :

- Mais toi tu ne viens pas !

A ce moment, il se retourna vers Ron, qui avait repris ses esprits, et lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la figure.

Ron prit sa tête dans ses mains, se tenant fortement le nez, et hurlant de douleur. Viktor regarda à nouveau l'assemblée, s'apprêtant à sortir, mais Ron le prit par derrière, le fit tomber et sauta sur lui. Les deux hommes se bâtèrent en plein milieu de la cuisine.

Fred et Harry se jetèrent sur eux pour les séparer, mais ils reçurent tout les deux des coups, et durent se reculer.

La situation n'était pas très amusante : Angelina tenait les enfants pour qu'ils n'approchent pas, tandis que Harry et Fred se prenaient des coups, en essayant de les séparer. Personne ne savait plus quoi faire pour les arrêter, cassant tout sur leur passage.

- CA SUFFIT! s'écria une voix.

Ils stoppèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils faisaient, et aperçurent Hermione à côté de la cheminée.

- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Viktor, ensemble.

Viktor se leva, et se dirigea vers elle. Il n'était pas très beau à voir : il saignait de la lèvre inférieur, et plusieurs bleus commençaient à apparaître sur son visage.

Mais quand il fut près d'elle, elle recula.

- Laisse moi !

Ron, de son côté, s'était également relevé, et tout comme Viktor présentait de nombreux bleus, ainsi que du sang qui coulait de son nez. En voyant Hermione repousser Viktor, il sourit.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda sèchement Hermione à Ron. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Non mais franchement vous avez quel âge ? On est plus à Poudlard, c'est FINI ! Il faudrait grandir un peu ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et devant les enfants en plus ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! C'est une HONTE !

Viktor et Ron baissèrent la tête, comme s'ils venaient de se faire gronder par leur mère.

- C'est lui qui a commencé…, murmura Ron.

- Je me fiche complètement de qui a commencé !

Hermione criait de plus en plus.

- Vous êtes adultes ! On ne se bat pas !

Personne ne prononça un mot, tous fixant Hermione. Abelina était ravie de la voir, et heureuse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

- Elle a raison…, commença Viktor.

Il se tourna vers Ron et lui présenta ses excuses. Celuici les accepta et fit de même.

- Bien ! conclue Hermione. Je crois qu'on va rentrer maintenant.

Sans rien dire, elle entra dans la cheminée, prit Abelina avec elle et prononça :

- A la maison !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? cria Hermione.

- Je te cherchais… j'étais affolé… et quand je l'ai vu je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! répondit Viktor sur le même ton.

Abelina était dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment que ses parents finissent leur dispute. Ils l'y avaient envoyée dès leur retour chez eux pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à leur conversation, mais cela ne servait à rien car il criaient si fort, que tout le quartier pouvait les entendre.

Harry était resté au près d'eux, et il essayait de les calmer, même si cela semblait être une cause perdue.

- Calmez-vous ! dit-il parmi les cris.

Mais Viktor et Hermione ne l'écoutaient pas, ils ne cessaient d'augmenter le son de leur voix. Abelina n'avait jamais vu ses parents se disputés ainsi, et elle en eut même quelques frissons.

Tu me reproches de m'être battu, mais où étais-tu d'abord ? demanda Viktor sur un ton critique.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tous ça ! Comment voulais-tu que je reste là avec toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me crier dessus !

- BIEN ! Maintenant c'est de ma faute ! C'est la meilleure ça ! cria Viktor en haussant le ton de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tout était de ta faute, mais ce n'est comme même pas moi qui est allée me battre !

- Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? Tu avais disparu, je t'ai cherché partout, et RIEN ! Tu ne pouvais être qu'avec lui !

- Pourquoi j'aurais du être avec lui ? demanda Hermione, avec dans la voix un peu d'étonnement.

- POURQUOI ? Mais tu l'aimes encore, ça se voit! Hier soir, tu étais toute retournée quand il a réapparu ! « Au mon Dieu ! Voilà Ron, mon prince charmant qui vient me sauver ! », dit Viktor en imitant la voix de sa femme.

Tout à coup, un silence se fut dans la maison. Abelina crut qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave, puis elle entendit la voix de sa mère, plus basse, avec des tremblements.

- Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que j'ai ressenti ça ? C'est toi que j'ai épousé, c'est avec toi que j'ai deux magnifiques enfants, et tu oses encore me dire que j'aime Ron ?

- Ça se lit sur ton visage ! répondit Viktor d'une manière qui se voulait froide, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout en réalité.

- J'étais bouleversée… Comment tu réagirais si un de tes anciens amis, que tu n'as plus vu depuis 15 ans réapparaîtrait sur le palier de ta maison ?

- Ce ne serait pas pareil ! Ce n'était pas qu'un SIMPLE ami ! Tu as vécu des tas de choses avec lui, vous vous seriez sans doute mariés si Harry n'était pas tombé dans le coma !

Un nouveau silence envahi la maison. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui le rompit :

- Ecoutez, je sais que j'ai raté 15 ans de votre vie, et de la mienne en même temps, mais ce que j'ai pu constater en quelques jours, c'est que vous vous aimez énormément et que ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher cela !

Personne ne parla, Abelina attendant le résultat de cette remarque.

- Harry, merci pour tout, mais tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer que j'ai pu vivre au près d'elle ! remarqua Viktor.

- Je te demande pardon ? questionna Hermione.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, mais j'en ai vraiment marre de tout ces mensonges ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! On ne peux plus vivre comme ça !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione, vraiment étonnée.

Elle semblait sincère, et ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi son mari voulait lui parler.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes plus que moi ! Alors arrêtons-nous là, séparons-nous, et rejoint le ! Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde !

Abelina l'entendit marcher, puis monter les escaliers qui le menait dans sa chambre. Immédiatement, les pas de Hermione et Harry résonnèrent, suivant ceux de Viktor.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione, des sanglots dans la voix.

Ils étaient à présents dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et seul une porte les séparait d'Abelina, qui s'assit sur son lit, effrayée.

- Je m'en vais ! Je ne peux plus rester ici !

Abelina entendit une valise se fermer, puis traînant le long du couloir et enfin dans les escaliers.

- Attends ! cria Hermione. Tu dois rester !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Viktor en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée.

- Parce que… parce que… Et les enfants ? balbutia Hermione.

- Je les verrais plus tard!

Puis la porte se referma, et plus un son ne se fit entendre, jusqu'aux paroles de Hermione :

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Il est parti…

Elle se mit à sangloter. Harry qui devait être à côté d'elle, la consola et la rassura. Mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire, n'arrangeait le problème : Viktor venait bel et bien de s'en aller.

Abelina se mit également à pleurer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses parents puissent un jour se séparer : ils s'entendaient si bien ! Peut être trop bien, pensa-t-elle. Après tout, ils se disputaient rarement, et n'évoquaient jamais les sujets qui fâchent. D'après Abelina, et pas seulement parce que c'était ses parents, elle pensait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et que rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher ce bonheur.

Mais lui, ce Ron, il avait réussi. Abelina se mit à le détester : Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il ne pouvait donc pas oublier Hermione, et rester dans son coin ? Cette homme ne méritait pas l'amour de sa mère : il lui avait déjà fait tant de mal quand elle était jeune, et il recommençait aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi ? Peut être l'aimait-il sincèrement, mais dans ce cas, il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner il y a 15 ans.

Tout cela emmena Abelina à se demander ce qui avait pu se passer à cette époque. Pourquoi Ron était parti ? Est-ce que s'il était resté, Hermione l'aurait épousé comme le prétendait son père ou aurait-elle choisit Viktor ?

Abelina fut perdue dans ses pensées. Tout tournait toujours autour de la mort de Voldemort, comme une coupure dans le temps qui avait scellé la vie de ses parents et la sienne par conséquent. Si cela ne s'était jamais produit, l'existence telle qu'elle la connaissait aurait été bien différente !

Sur ces pensées, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, toujours absorbée par sa réflexion.

------------------------------------------

**Une petite review pour me dire à quel point vous avez aimé ou pas?**


	7. Le passé se fait plus clair

**Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis contente de voir que je n'écris pas pour le vent lol J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et je tiens à rassurer ceux qui me l'ont demandé: vous ne serez pas déçu, moi non plus je n'aime pas les histoires banales, donc rien ne sera banal! Promis!**

**Par contre, je ne l'ai pas signalé, mais j'ai écris cette fic avant que le tome 6 soit sortie, donc il ne prend pas en compte ce tome.**

**Bisous**

**Dolly67**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Hermione était totalement déboussolée, passant son temps entre la chambre, où elle pleurait, et la cuisine, où elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de manger. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir, n'adressant la parole qu'à Harry pour lui demander son aide, ou à ses enfants pour les rassurer, même si son comportement était bien loin d'apaiser qui que ce soit.

Harry, qui ne savait comment réagir, prenait soin de Stanislas et Abelina. Il essayait néanmoins de rendre la raison à Hermione, lui expliquant ses obligations familiales, et annonçant que Viktor finirait sûrement par rentrer. Mais malgré ces conseils, Hermione continuait à vivre comme un fantôme, dans son univers, oubliant ceux qui l'entouraient. Ils n'avaient plus entendu parler de Ron ou de Viktor, restant à la maison, coupé du reste du monde.

Abelina, au milieu de tout cela, faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas dramatiser, se montrant forte, et continuant ses occupations. Elle voyait sa mère comme si elle ne la reconnaissait plus, mais elle se disait constamment que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre le jour où son père reviendrait.

Mais allait-il revenir ? Estce que sa décision était définitive ?

Après plusieurs jours, Abelina finit par se rendre compte que rien ne s'arrangerait, étant donné que son père n'était pas réapparut, et elle commença à perdre espoir. Elle décida d'en parler avec Harry :

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle, en entrant dans la cuisine, où il se trouvait en compagnie de Stanislas.

- Oui…, répondit celuici sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

En effet, Harry cuisinait, à la manière des moldus, comme il n'avait toujours pas eu son permis de refaire de la magie. Celuici devait lui être rendu d'ici quelques temps, mais en attendant, il ne pouvait rien faire de magique. Cuisiner, en particulier, demandait beaucoup de concentration de sa part, et souvent il ne réussissait pas ce qu'il entreprenait.

- J'ai une question…, continua Abelina en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

- Je t'écoute.

Il prit un plat débordant de viande, et le posa dans le four. Puis il commença à éplucher toutes sortes de légumes.

- Je me demandais… enfin, est-ce que tu crois que… tu penses que… heu…

Il leva la tête vers elle, et lui affirma :

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider !

Elle respira un bon coup, et lança d'une seule voix :

- Est-ce que tu crois que maman et papa vont se réconcilier ? Et que maman ira mieux ?

Harry arrêta immédiatement d'éplucher les légumes, vint s'asseoir en face d'Abelina, et prit Stanislas sur ses genoux.

- Je ne sais pas ! Sincèrement, je ne suis là que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant et je ne peux pas te dire que tout va s'arranger. Je le voudrais bien, peut être pas autant que toi, mais je le souhaite énormément.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? s'inquiéta Abelina.

- Pour le moment, je suis là, et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de partir. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, c'est promis. Ensuite, tu vas retourner à Poudlard dans quelques jours, et quoi qu'il se passe, restes-y !

- Mais maman et papa…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux ! Je m'en occupe, et quoi qu'il arrive, tout se passera bien…

- D'accord…, affirma Abelina qui se leva, prête à sortir de la pièce.

Harry se remit au travail, Stanislas jouant à côté de lui avec une carotte.

Abelina se retourna alors. Elle avait encore une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, une question qui la torturait depuis longtemps et dont elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie réponse. Elle se décida, trouvant que le moment était idéal.

- Il y a encore quelque chose…, amorça-t-elle.

- Oui, quoi ? demanda Harry, toujours occupé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand tu as tué Voldemort?

Harry laissa tomber le couteau qu'il tenait, qui atterrit tout près de Stanislas. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de le ramasser avant que celuici ne le prenne. Harry se mit alors à dévisager Abelina, comme si elle venait de demander quelque chose d'improbable.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? questionna-t-il, interloqué.

- Parce que depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, tout se rapporte toujours à ce moment, comme s'il y avait une malédiction autour de la mort de Voldemort.

Harry fit une tête d'enterrement en entendant le mot malédiction.

- Je comprends… Mais je ne peux rien te dire…

- Pourquoi ? Après tout ça me concerne aussi ! Si ce n'était jamais arrivé, ma mère aurait sans doute épousé Ron, et je ne serais pas là pour en parler ! Alors JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Abelina avait haussé le ton pour ces dernières paroles. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces mensonges, elle voulait savoir la vérité !

- Tu as raison… assis-toi…

Il lui montra une chaise, où elle prit place. Harry se posa sur la chaise en face, Stanislas jouant sur le sol avec ses jouets.

- Voilà… heu…

Harry cherchait ses mots, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Cela faisait deux ans qu'on se battait contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes, aussi bien de notre côté que du leur. C'était la guerre ! Chaque jour, on craignait pour notre vie, et on se demandait si elle finirait.

Un jour, plusieurs Aurors, ont réussit à capturer le bras droit de Voldemort : Peter Pettigrow. Un homme faible, sans scrupules, et que je haïssais au plus haut point. Albus Dumbledore l'a interrogé pendant des semaines entières, mais rien à faire, il ne voulait pas parler. J'ai alors demandé à le voir. C'était un homme sans manière, mais il se rappelait qu'il avait une dette envers moi : je lui avais sauvé la vie lors de ma troisième année. Il m'a alors avoué où se cachait Voldemort. J'en ai discuté avec les membres de l'Ordre, qui n'ont pas voulu que j'y aille. Mais j'étais persuadé que je devais agir : une telle occasion ne se représenterait sûrement jamais, et il fallait que je le tue.

J'ai compris à cette époque que l'élu c'était moi ! Si j'avais survécu quand j'étais bébé à l'Avada Kedavra, c'était pour pouvoir anéantir le mage le plus puissant et le plus maléfique que la terre est connu. Et ce jour là, j'en avais l'occasion ! Je devais le faire !

J'ai prévenu Hermione et Ron de ce que j'allais faire. Ils ont essayé de m'en dissuader, mais je ne les ai pas écouté. Ils ont pris la décision de m'accompagner, car jusque là, nous avions toujours étaient côte à côte dans toutes les épreuves. On a trouvé rapidement la grotte où il se cachait, et on est tombé sur lui. Il était seul et on s'imaginait pouvoir le détruire. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé aussi facilement.

**Retour il y a 15 ans :**

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une caverne. Celleci n'était guère accueillante, et plus ils s'y engouffrèrent, plus la lumière disparaissait, laissant place à l'ombre et aux ténèbres.

- Lumos ! lança Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet d'éclairer la grotte.

Ses deux amis en firent de même, et ils avancèrent ainsi, en silence, dans ce lieu où la froideur envahissait leurs corps. Aucun ne parlait, se demandant ce qui les attendait au bout du tunnel, et surtout doutant qu'ils ressortiraient tous vivant de là. C'était peutêtre la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient la lumière du jour, peutêtre la dernière fois qu'ils seraient réunit. Mais l'avenir du monde en dépendait, cette fois ils allaient combattre celui qui, en sept années, avait fait parler de lui, revenant sous différentes formes, puis finalement avait ressuscité. Lord Voldemort n'était pas seulement un personnage inquiétant, il était aussi le passé, le présent et l'avenir de Harry. En entrant dans cette caverne, il savait qu'il allait droit sur lui, droit sur ce qu'avait prédit la prophétie, droit sur son avenir.

Un silence terrible régnait dans la caverne, un silence de mort. Il n'y avait personne, pas un Mangemort. Ils devaient tous être quelque part, en train de se battre dans une guerre effrénée contre les Aurors. Harry, Ron et Hermione avançaient toujours, percutant au passage des pierres et s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'entrée. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un amas de roche, bloquant le passage à nos amis.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron, avec sur le visage une peur panique.

- Pourtant ça devrait être là…, murmura Harry.

- C'est ici…, coupa Hermione en examinant le mur.

Elle toucha un creux de la roche avec sa baguette, et prononça :

- Portam Molior, Aperio Pertum !

Le sol se mit à trembler, Harry, Ron et Hermione reculèrent. Puis, les roches devant eux, à leur tour bougèrent. Dans un nuage de poussière, une entrée se dissimula au milieu de ce qui était quelques minutes auparavant un mur.

- Hermione, j'ai beau te connaître depuis sept ans, tu arrives encore à me surprendre ! s'exclama Ron en la regardant tendrement.

- Je sais ! répondit-elle fièrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry les regardait, on sentait en lui de la joie qui émanait du bonheur de ses amis. Puis, il détourna les yeux, et réalisa où ils étaient.

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais…, affirma-t-il en montrant l'ouverture.

Hermione et Ron lâchèrent leur étreinte, et suivirent Harry qui s'engouffra dans le trou. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire, dans un noir glacial. L'ouverture qu'Hermione avait actionnée se referma, et ils se retrouvèrent pris au piège. Un silence, tel qu'il n'en existe nulle part ailleurs, vint combler l'endroit. Les trois amis frôlèrent les roches, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un moyen de sortir. Mais cette foisci Hermione n'eut aucune idée de la manière d'échapper à ce lieu. Ils étaient piégés comme des rats.

Tout à coup, Ron poussa un cri. Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui : il venait de mettre les pieds sur une sorte de crevasse, et était tombé de plusieurs mètres.

- Ça va ? questionna Harry, en regardant pardessus le trou, avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui, répondit Ron un peu sonné, je crois que j'ai trouvé le chemin !

Après quelques minutes, Harry et Hermione l'avaient rejoint en se jetant chacun à leur tour au fond de la crevasse. Harry observa les lieux, tandis que Hermione prononça :

- Ron, j'ai beau te connaître depuis sept ans, tu arrives encore à me surprendre !

- Très drôle ! s'exclama Ron en riant.

Hermione fit de même, mais Harry semblait imperturbable. Ses deux amis le fixèrent, puis tous les trois posèrent leurs yeux sur une énorme porte qui se tenait au fond de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Celleci contenait de nombreuses inscriptions, mais cela n'était rien, ce qui surprenait le plus c'était sa grandeur et surtout le fait qu'elle n'ait aucune poignée ou autre pour l'ouvrir.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne connais pas cette…

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'ellemême. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent, sentant que Voldemort ne devait plus être bien loin. Et ils eurent raison ! A peine la porte eutelle fini de bouger, que quelque chose les aspira à l'intérieur d'une autre pièce.

Reprenant leurs esprits, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sur le sol, avec en face d'eux Lord Voldemort.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se relevèrent immédiatement, tenant leur baguette vers leur ennemi.

- Harry Potter, commença Voldemort, nous voilà donc à nouveau face à face. Je sens en toi de la colère, et de la haine, tu aurais pu être l'un de mes meilleurs Mangemorts, si seulement tu avais accepté ma proposition l'an dernier.

- Jamais ! s'écria Harry, bouillant de colère.

- Dommage, maintenant je vais devoir te tuer, ainsi que tes amis.

Il eut sur son visage un sourire de jubilation, fixant chacun à leur tour les trois amis.

- Vous ne devriez pas être si sûr de vous ! affirma Hermione.

Elle lui lança un sort, mais Voldemort en un geste le détourna de lui, et le renvoya sur Hermione. Celleci eut le temps de se protéger, mais pas suffisamment, ce qui la projeta sur l'une des parois rocheuses. Elle tomba sur le sol, se relevant péniblement.

Le combat commença. Toutes sortes de sorts furent lancés, certains atteignant leur cible, d'autre non. Voldemort était difficile à battre, presque aucun sort ne le touchait, et il se déplaçait très vite. Harry, Ron et Hermione mettaient toutes leurs forces dans ce combat qui semblait être très mal partit.

Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort projeta Harry contre les roches, et il n'arriva plus à faire un seul mouvement. Immobile, il regardait ses deux amis utilisant leurs dernières forces.

Ron, qui avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et sur l'ensemble de son corps, s'écria :

- Doloris !

Mais Voldemort, toujours plus rapide, le détourna pour l'envoyer sur Hermione, qui s'écroula, prise d'une douleur atroce. Elle hurla de douleur pendant un moment qui parut une éternité. Puis elle se calma, mais ne réussit pas à faire le moindre geste, encore engourdit par le sort.

Ron, furieux, se jeta sur Voldemort par l'arrière. Il était sur lui, et le frappait avec ses poings autant qu'il le pouvait. Voldemort, qui ne s'y attendait sûrement pas, faisait tout pour se dégager de cette emprise. Finalement, il réussit à projeter Ron de l'autre côté de la pièce, et la chute le fit hurler de douleur puisqu'il venait de se casser un bras.

A ce moment là, la situation semblait perdue pour nos amis, ils voyaient la mort en face. Ron et Hermione sur le sol, Harry très affaibli, il ne paraissait plus possible de le battre.

Cependant, Ron, avec sa dernière force, leva sa baguette et s'écria :

- Avada Kedavra !

Voldemort, dans un soulagement complet, s'écroula sur le sol, vide de mouvement, sa baguette roulant de l'autre côté de la caverne. Ron, croyant qu'il était mort, se releva et s'en approcha. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse, Voldemort se releva aussitôt, lui sauta dessus, et lui prit sa baguette, avant de la pointer vers Harry.

Mais celui-ci, qui comprit immédiatement l'intention de son ennemi, eut le réflexe et le rapidité nécessaire pour crier :

- Bombarda !

Le plafond de la caverne s'effondra devant Voldemort, séparant ainsi la pièce en deux, avec d'un côté Harry, Ron, Hermione, et de l'autre Voldemort. Malheureusement, Harry, sous l'effet de l'effondrement, avait lâché sa baguette qui se trouvait à présent quelque part sous les décombres. Il pensa qu'il avait alors un peu de répits pour pouvoir la retrouver, en tout cas le temps d'enlever toutes ces pierres. Mais il se trompait, Voldemort, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, débloqua un passage, toujours avec la baguette de Ron, en faisant exploser ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin.

Harry se retrouva, désarmé, devant son pire ennemi, ne sachant que faire. Ron toujours par terre souffrant, et Hermione reprenant des forces, mais pas suffisamment pour l'aider.

Soudain, il l'aperçut, au fond de la pièce, dans un coin sombre : la baguette de Voldemort. C'était sa seule chance, mais comment l'attraper ? Et surtout sans que Voldemort ne se doute de quoi que ce soit ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer ! lança-t-il en direction de son adversaire qui jubilait déjà.

- Ha ! Tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de te tuer alors que tu es désarmé ?

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à me tuer quand j'étais qu'un bébé !

Harry cria ses derniers mots, comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort, de sorte que celuici ne découvre pas son plan. En effet, pendant qu'il parlait il se déplaçait doucement vers le fond de la caverne, là où se trouvait ce qui le sauverait.

- Ce soir, ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'as pas ta mère pour se sacrifier à ta place !

- Mais il a ses amis ! s'écria Hermione qui vint se placer entre Voldemort et Harry.

Harry en profita, et avant que Voldemort ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, il lança l'Avada Kedavra dans un sentiment de haine intense.

Hermione s'écroula, ne trouvant plus aucune force en elle, tandis que Ron s'évanouit.

Voldemort éprouva une intense souffrance. Il était en train de mourir. Une intense lumière s'éleva de ce qu'il restait de lui, et Harry sombra dans un coma profond, dont il ne sortirait que 15 ans plus tard.

---------------------------

Après ces révélations, Abelina ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle resta là, un moment, à réfléchir. C'était ainsi que Voldemort avait été tué, une histoire incroyable, digne des plus grandes légendes. Abelina ne s'attendait pas à un récit pareil, et elle éprouva tant de sentiments à la fois, qu'elle réagit en pleurant.

Harry, qui devait comprendre son état, ne prononça pas un mot.

Abelina ressentait une certaine joie, car Voldemort avait été vaincu. Mais ce sentiment se dissipa aussi vite, quand elle pensa à toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient enduré. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi sa mère avait pleuré lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, et aussi les remarques de son père. Ils avaient vécu des événements incroyables, mais surtout très douloureux.

Elle imaginait sa mère et Ron, se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, et se rendant compte de l'état de Harry. Elle les vit se réjouir de la fin de la guerre, mais sombrer dans un malheur plus profond, celui de la souffrance que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on perd un être cher, et d'autant plus si cela s'est passé devant vos yeux.

Cependant, Abelina se dit qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance : aucun d'eux n'était mort. Ils venaient de tuer le seul sorcier que le monde ait toujours craint, et cela avec pour unique séquelle le coma de Harry. En pensant que sa mère aurait pu mourir ce jour là, Abelina éprouva une intense souffrance. Puis elle réalisa que cela n'était pas arrivé, sa mère ayant survécu.

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et regarda Harry qui avait un air rassurant.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance… Vous auriez pu…

Elle se moucha, arrêtant de pleurer, laissant pour seul son dans la pièce les jouets avec lesquelles Stanislas jouait.

- Je sais, répondit Harry sur un ton calme et discipliné, j'en ai parlé avec Hermione à mon réveil et elle m'a dit que d'après de nombreuses personnes, cela devait être dû à Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? Je ne comprends pas ! Vous étiez dans une grotte…, continua Abelina, perplexe mais surtout étonné.

- En fait, il semblerait qu'elle se trouvait exactement sous le château… Son entrée était à des kilomètres, mais par je ne sais quel sort, un mètre à l'intérieur, représentait un kilomètre à l'extérieur. On s'est donc battu sous Poudlard, et c'est ce qui a sans doute contribué au fait que Voldemort ne nous a pas tous tué en un coup de baguette. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas réussi à transplaner…

Abelina remuait dans sa tête cette réponse avec les faits, et tout coïncidait. Une seule chose restait cependant en suspens :

- Mais alors, si tu étais protégé par Poudlard, pourquoi tu es tombé dans le coma ? Et pourquoi tu t'es réveillé seulement il y a quelques jours ?

- C'est un mystère des plus total. Je ne sais vraiment pas… D'ailleurs, tout le monde se pose la question…

Tout était clair maintenant, elle connaissait le passé de sa mère et de ses amis, elle comprenait leur souffrance, leur question, et le mystère qui subsistait autour de cette événement. Elle était à présent dans la confidence, faisant parti des quelques personnes qui savaient la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione qui entra dans la pièce.

Abelina sursauta, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, alors que depuis quelques minutes elle se croyait dans le passé.

- Je lui ai raconté le jour où on a tué Voldemort, amorça Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Abelina.

En effet, celle-ci se demandait si Harry allait répondre à la question de Hermione, étant donné son état, et la souffrance du souvenir.

- QUOI ? Tu lui as tout raconté ? questionna celle-ci.

Elle semblait sortir d'un rêve, comme si cette idée avait perturbé son sommeil. Depuis plusieurs jours, Abelina n'avait plus vu sa mère dans cet état, et la voir réagir à quelque chose, lui fit plaisir, même si cela devait être un mauvais souvenir.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry d'une normalité déconcertante.

Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Elle avait déjà eu ce regard envers Ron, le soir où il était arrivé.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? continua Hermione.

- Elle me l'a demandé, affirma Harry toujours avec ce ton calme et rassurant.

Hermione s'assit, l'air déboussolé.

- Bon… au moins elle sait maintenant…

Abelina eut un choc en remarquant que sa mère n'insistait pas plus que cela, comme si elle s'était laissé convaincre en quelques mots.

- Vous en étiez où ? continuatelle sur un ton si détaché qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

- Je lui ai raconté la mort de Voldemort… enfin, ce dont je me souviens…

Harry affirma cela comme si cette conversation était des plus banale. Mais pour Abelina, elle n'avait rien d'ordinaire, bien au contraire ! Après tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à faire parler ses parents, à découvrir la vérité, comment pouvaiton en discuter devant une tasse de café, le tout sans larmes ou autres émotions ?

Abelina supposa, que comme ces derniers temps le souvenir de cette journée était réapparu avec le réveille de Harry et le retour de Ron, cela ne posait plus autant de difficulté d'en parler, et donc Hermione pouvait enfin se libérer du silence dans lequel elle s'était plongée pendant toutes ces années.

- Ah… j'imagine que tu aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Hermione à sa fille.

- Heu… oui…, bafouilla celle-ci toujours étonné.

- Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital SteMangouste. Là, on m'a appris que Harry était tombé dans un coma inexplicable, et que Ron…

Hermione eut un moment de réflexion : son visage devint sombre, comme lorsqu'on essaye de se rappeler un souvenir malheureux.

- Ron était parti… Il m'avait juste laissé une lettre me disant qu'il préférait s'en aller au lieu de rester, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'il se sentait coupable : selon lui, il aurait dû faire plus pour Harry, l'empêcher de tomber dans le coma, il est même aller jusqu'à dire que si sacrifier sa vie le faisait revenir, alors il se tuerait dans la seconde.

J'ai pleuré pendant des jours : Harry était dans le coma et Ron m'avait abandonnée.

Tu dois t'en douter, mais Ron et moi nous étions très proche, bien plus que de simple amis : on s'aimait. On est sortit ensemble pendant un peu moins de deux ans, on a vécu des histoires incroyables, même lorsqu'il n'était plus à mes cotés pendant quelques mois, j'ai continué à l'aimer et après tout cela, on s'était juré de se marier si on sortait vivant de la guerre. Mais comme tu le sais, ça n'est jamais arrivé…

Une fois le temps du deuil passé, tous les membres de l'Ordre ont décidé de s'éloigner les uns des autres, préférant oublier ces heures noires. La seule amie que j'ai gardée, c'est Ginny. Nous étions comme des sœurs à cette époque, et nous ne pouvions pas se séparer l'une de l'autre.

Viktor, qui avait combattu de nombreuses fois à nos côtés, a continué à nous donner de ses nouvelles par hibou. Jusqu'au jour où il a dû choisir entre sa carrière et moi. Il est alors venu s'installer à Londres. Il était déjà très amoureux de moi, mais de mon côté j'avais encore trop de blessure à combler.

Il a attendu aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, m'aidant à reconstruire ma vie. Et puis, j'ai fini par oublier Ron, et je suis tombée amoureuse de Viktor. La suite, vous la connaissez…

Hermione avait à nouveau un air joyeux sur le visage quand elle se rappela l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Viktor. Son bonheur passa à travers Abelina et Harry, qui furent tout à coup aussi heureux qu'elle.

Le calme qu'offrait la fin de ces propos, fut revigorant, comme un vent frais après un journée de canicule. Depuis des semaines, Abelina n'avait pas ressenti un tel apaisement, et à ce moment là, la légèreté qui régnait, semblait être le signe annonçant une nouvelle période de joie.

D'ailleurs, elle commença par la réflexion d'Hermione :

- Ça y est, je sais !

Elle se leva, courant à toute jambe vers sa chambre, de sorte qu'on aurait cru voir une enfant apprenant une excellente nouvelle et qui s'en réjouissait.

Abelina et Harry ne comprirent pas sa réaction. Puis elle redescendit les marches, et avant de sortir, s'écria :

- Je reviens ! Harry occupe toi des enfants ! Merci !

Elle passa la porte sans rien dire de plus.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est allée ? demanda Abelina à Harry.

- Aucune idée…

Ils restèrent pendant un moment sans bouger, se regardant simplement, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi Hermione était partie ainsi, et surtout où.

Tout à coup, un bruit de cloche retentit, et Harry sursauta en affirmant :

- Mon rôti !

Il se précipita sur le four, et en l'ouvrant, un épais nuage en sortit. Le rôti de Harry venait de brûler. Abelina et Stanislas rirent à cette vision : Harry essayait de l'enlever, mais malgré ses nombreux mouvements effrénés, la fumée restait présente dans la pièce. De plus, il parla au rôti en lui demandant pourquoi il avait flambé.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il ne te répondra pas ! affirma Abelina d'un air très sérieux.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, et à travers l'épaisse fumée, la vu sourire. Se rendant compte de la situation, il se mit également à rire.

Abelina se sentait vraiment bien : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus amusé de la sorte, même si ça semblait totalement banal comme situation.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ta mère et de sa magie ! se résigna Harry.

En attendant son retour, Abelina décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Il lui restait quelques livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à finir. En effet, elle en avait emprunté plusieurs pour s'occuper pendant les vacances, et avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produit, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les consulter.

Elle ouvrit « Enchantements et potions pour sorciers confirmés » qu'elle dévora en moins d'une heure. Elle adorait ce genre de livre, même si pour ses amis ce n'était que de la langue de Gobelin. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait qu'elle puisse aimer la lecture au point de s'en imposer pendant ses propres vacances, mais ils l'acceptaient tous. En fait, ça leur était bien utile lorsqu'ils recherchaient des informations pour un cours : elle pouvait tout de suite leur dire où trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin, et ils gagnaient ainsi des heures de travail.

Ensuite, elle s'intéressa de près à « L'Histoire de Poudlard », le livre que sa mère lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle y découvrit notamment qu'il était impossible de transplanter à l'intérieur du Château, et que celuici avait une barrière de protection magique contre les moldus, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas être découvert.

Elle fut interrompu dans sa lecture quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma. Sa mère devait être de retour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Celleci donnait l'heure mais elle servait également de miroir, de détecteur d'humeur, et indiquait à chaque instant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les gens qu'elle aimait, simplement en prononçant leur nom, elle s'allumait et la couleur qu'elle projetait signifié l'état de santé de la personne : bleu pour normal, rose pour blessé ou malade, rouge pour gravement blessé, et noir pour mort.

Mais pour une fois, elle voulait seulement savoir l'heure qu'il était : 12h47, pour être précis.

Elle descendit de son lit, où elle s'était confortablement installée, et se dirigea vers le salon.

En y pénétrant, elle eut un choc : sa mère était assise sur le canapé à coté d'un homme qu'Abelina connaissait bien et ils discutaient avec Harry, comme si la situation était normale. Mais elle ne l'était pas, bien au contraire…

Elle prononça alors d'une petite voix:

- Papa ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle. Il était aux côtés d'Hermione, qui tenait Stanislas dans ses bras, et tous trois souriaient, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ces derniers jours faisaient parti d'un rêve.

- Ah ! Ma chérie !

Il lui tendit les bras, de manière à ce qu'elle vienne lui faire un câlin. Abelina hésita, mais quand elle vit Harry lui faire un clin d'œil, elle se rendit compte que tout cela était bien réel et se jeta sur son père.

Elle finit par relâcher l'étreinte de son père, puis s'assit à ses côtés. De nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, s'enthousiasmant de son retour. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les lui poser, prise de vitesse par Harry :

- Où étais-tu passé Viktor ?

- Je me suis caché dans le seul endroit où Hermione pouvait me retrouver…

- … au Chaudron Baveur, coupa Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi au Chaudron Baveur ? questionna Harry.

- En fait, c'est là-bas que Hermione m'a avoué pour la première fois qu'elle m'aimait, et c'est aussi là que je l'ai demandée en mariage.

- Drôle d'endroit…, remarqua Harry.

- C'est vrai, avoua Hermione, et c'est pour cela qu'il est si particulier pour nous.

Hermione sourit à Viktor, qui le lui rendit, et ils s'embrassèrent.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu as crié « je sais! » , avant de t'en aller, sans rien nous dire ? demanda Harry à son amie. Tu t'es rappelée l'endroit ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! acquiesça Hermione. Quand on a discuté de ce que j'avais vécu, j'ai réalisé que l'histoire avec Ron était du passé. Je ne l'aime plus, mais en le revoyant, tout à coup, j'ai replongé dans ma jeunesse : c'était comme si je redevenais adolescente à nouveau, et à cette époque je l'aimais. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que le temps avait passé, et que depuis Viktor était entré dans ma vie. Je me suis souvenu de tout ce qu'on avait vécu, et j'ai pensé au Chaudron Baveur : le jour où on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait, est le plus beau de toute ma vie. J'ai compris que c'est Viktor que j'aime !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

- C'est vrai, je t'aime !

Pour réponse, il l'embrassa et lui avoua que lui aussi il l'aimait.

- J'ai donc couru le retrouver, et je lui ai tout raconté. Au début, il ne voulait pas m'écouter, mais je l'ai convaincu ! Et voilà, on est là !

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry. Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous !

- Moi aussi ! rajouta Abelina.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis toujours dans la bonne ambiance, Hermione proposa d'aller déjeuner. Harry lui expliqua les ennuis qu'il avait eu, et elle ne répondit qu'un « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger cela ! », avant de filer dans la cuisine.

Le repas fut rapidement prêt, et ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jamais on aurait cru qu'il y avait à peine quelques jours, la famille était en crise, sur le point de se séparer. La sérénité était à nouveau revenue dans la maison, et rien ne pourrait la perturber.

Le lendemain, Abelina reprit le train, direction Poudlard. A la gare, elle embrassa ses parents et remercia Harry pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Celuici lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et elle en fut ravie.

Sur le quai, elle ne croisa ni Antonin, ni Conrad, se demandant quand ses amis arriveraient. Finalement, ne les apercevant pas, elle monta à bord, et dans un compartiment, elle les trouva accompagné de Mélinda. Ils avaient embarqué plus tôt qu'elle et discutaient déjà de leur vacances.

- Salut ! lancèrent-ils lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

- Salut ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? amorça-t-elle.

- Oui, nous ça va, mais… et toi ? répondit Antonin.

Ils n'étaient évidemment pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était produit, et elle passa une partie du voyage à leur raconter. Elle parla des disputes de ses parents, de leur réconciliation, et de ce qu'elle avait appris sur la mort de Voldemort. Elle n'oublia aucun détail, les autres restant bouche ouverte devant son histoire.

Quand elle eut fini, ils lui posèrent pleins de questions, auxquelles elle s'efforça de répondre. Enfin, lorsqu'il ne leur restait plus rien à demander, c'est elle qui questionna Antonin :

- Et Ron comment il va ?

- Bien ! Lorsque ton père a débarqué chez nous, il n'était pas dans une grande forme, et puis il a réfléchi. Hier, il nous a dit qu'il voulait repartir en France, parce qu'ici il semait le malheur, et que même s'il aimait Hermione, il ne la méritait pas.

- Il est parti alors ? s'étonna Abelina.

- Pas encore, seulement dans quelques semaines. Il a dit qu'avant, il devait régler certains problèmes.

Abelina éprouva un sentiment bizarre : s'il y avait quelques jours, on lui aurait appris cette nouvelle, elle s'en serait réjouie, mais aujourd'hui, elle le regrettait. En effet, comme ses parents s'étaient réconciliés, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne resterait pas dans le coin, surtout s'il évitait de poser ses lèvres sur ceux de sa mère.

Elle ressentit même un peu de peine pour lui : il allait à nouveau s'en aller, alors que tous ses amis et sa famille se trouvaient à Londres.

Elle finit par le chasser de sa tête quand Lucas se présenta à la porte de leur compartiment, accompagné de sa bande.

- Alors Abelina, c'est pour quand le divorce ? se moqua-t-il.

- Jamais ! s'exclama celle-ci sur un ton de défi.

- Comment ça ? Il va falloir que Ron fasse un tour chez vous alors…

- Oublie ! s'écria Abelina en se levant, faisant face à Lucas. Ils ne se sépareront plus jamais ! Il vaudrait mieux que tu oublies cette idée, elle est dépassée ! Tiens toi un peu au courant !

Les amis de Lucas rirent à cette remarque, mais ils se turent bien vite, quand ce dernier les fixa méchamment. Il ne fut pas très content qu'on se moque de lui ainsi, et attrapa sa baguette, près à lancer un sort. Conrad, Antonin et Mélinda eurent le même réflexe, et tous trois pointèrent à présent leur baguette sur Lucas, qui se trouvait dépourvu.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda soudainement une voix dans le couloir.

Abelina reconnu Nicolas, et elle éprouva une intense joie en l'entendant. Lucas rangea aussitôt sa baguette. Certes, il provoquait les élèves et aimait se battre mais Nicolas était en quatrième année, autrement dit, il était bien plus fort qu'eux.

- Tout va bien ! répondit simplement Lucas, puis il détala avec sa bande.

Abelina et ses amis rirent en les voyant partir aussi vite.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle dans la direction de Nicolas.

- C'était un plaisir ! affirma-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Pendant un instant, Abelina ressentit un frisson en le regardant, mais celuici s'en alla aussi vite quand il s'assit auprès d'eux.

- Alors elles étaient bien vos vacances ?

- On va dire très mouvementée, et pleines de surprises ! continua Abelina.

- J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter s'était réveillé, c'est vrai ? questionna Nicolas.

- Tient pour une fois, il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ! s'exclama Abelina en le regardant sérieusement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais tout ! Alors c'est vrai ? insista-t-il.

Nicolas la fixait, attendant une réponse, mais Abelina ne put parler. Elle regardait ses yeux bruns, comme envoûtée par eux. Un nouveau frisson la parcouru.

- Ça va ? demanda Nicolas, constatant qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie, s'apercevant que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se raisonna alors, et commença à lui expliquer que Harry était effectivement vivant, qu'elle lui avait parlé, et tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Evidemment, elle garda pour elle certaines choses, tel que la mort de Voldemort, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant (Nicolas racontant tout).

- C'est super les vacances chez toi ! s'exclama Nicolas après son récit. Je passerais les suivantes avec toi !

Abelina se mit à rougir, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- Je rigole ! ajouta-t-il devant son air gêné. Chez moi c'est plutôt maman, papa, et la famille, autrement dit c'est mortel !

Abelina se calma, reprenant ses esprits. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

- Tu sais, reprit-elle normalement, c'est la première fois que c'est aussi mouvementée, d'habitude c'est plutôt tranquille, comme chez toi.

- Ouais, mais rien que pour voir Harry Potter, je serais prêt à séjourner chez toi ! Faudrait pas oublier qu'il a vaincu Lord Voldemort !

Conrad, Antonin, Mélinda et Abelina se regardèrent, l'air gêné, et ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Nicolas ne s'en rendit pas compte et ajouta :

- Enfin je viendrais aussi pour toi !

Il sourit à Abelina. Celleci se laissa emporter dans ses yeux qui étincelaient de bonheur. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette dernier réflexion, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps puisque Nicolas reprit la parole :

- Bon je vous laisse, je dois encore protéger des tas d'élèves de cette brute de Lucas! A tout à l'heure à Poudlard !

Il sortit du compartiment, et Mélinda regarda Abelina avec insistance. Cette dernière lui sourit, à la fois surprise et gêné.

- Quoi ? demanda Abelina.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Nicolas ? répondit Mélinda.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent brusquement vers Mélinda et Abelina, intéressés par leur conversation.

- Rien… de quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais que je suis très maladroite et loin d'être intelligente, mais ça je l'ai vu ! affirma Mélinda.

- Mais… mais… , bafouilla Abelina.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? s'intéressa Antonin.

Mélinda les regarda tous les trois : c'était la première fois qu'elle savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient et elle avait l'air de savourer ce moment.

- Vous n'avez rien vu ? Mais vous êtes aveugles ! Ça se voit qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux !

- Pas du tout ! protesta Abelina.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Mélinda ! s'exclama Conrad.

- Très bien, si vous préférez fermer les yeux, tant pis pour vous ! abandonna Mélinda.

Mais Abelina réfléchit soudain aux paroles de son amie, ainsi qu'à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle regardait Nicolas.

- Tu crois vraiment que… ? questionnat-elle dans le doute, et sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

- Bien sûr ! Sinon il n'aurait jamais proposé de passer ses vacances chez toi!

- Il veut juste rencontrer Harry ! coupa Conrad.

- Oui, si tu veux, et puis Hermione aussi, et Ron pourquoi pas ? Arrête de rêver ! C'est qu'une excuse !

- J'en sais rien, ça avait l'air convainquant…, douta Abelina.

- Bon, laissez tomber ! Mais la prochaine fois qu'on le voit, réfléchissez à son comportement, je suis sûr que j'ai raison !

A ce moment précis, le train s'arrêta. Les quatre amis se regardèrent silencieusement.

- Voilà, on est de retour ! affirma Antonin.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Une p'tite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur? (moi mdr)**


	8. Chagrin d'amour

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Désolé pour le temps d'attente... Bonne lecture!**

**------------------------------------**

Dans la bonne humeur, ils descendirent du train et rejoignirent le professeur GobePlanche qui se tenait au bout du quai.

- Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-elle.

Une fois les nombreux élèves présents, elle se dirigea vers des calèches sans chevaux. Les habitués y montèrent, et les premières années suivirent. Quand tout le monde fut installé, elles avancèrent comme tirés par des animaux invisibles. Mais Abelina ne se posa pas de questions sur cette étrangeté. Elle profitait pleinement de la balade, heureuse d'être de retour à Poudlard, après ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, les cours reprenant comme d'habitude et les montagnes de devoirs s'entassant à nouveau. Après le premier cours avec MF, le lundi de la rentrée, Abelina, Conrad, Antonin et Mélinda dînèrent, puis ils s'installèrent dans leur salle commune et discutèrent. Evidemment la conversation tourna bien vite autour du professeur.

- Conrad, tu as demandé à ton père pourquoi il était comme ça avec nous ? questionna Abelina.

- Ouais…

- Et ? dirent en cœur les trois amis.

- En fait, j'en sais rien, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait toujours était comme ça avec ses élèves et que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils obéissent tous.

- Tu lui as dit que ce serait mieux s'il était plus sympa ? demanda Antonin.

- Oui, mais il m'a alors dit que ça ne me regardait pas, qu'il enseignait comme il voulait, et puis que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur mes cours que sur mon professeur.

- C'est foutu alors !

Nicolas venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- Quoi ? demanda Conrad.

- Il ne sera jamais cool avec nous ! Tant pis ! Je m'y suis habitué à la longue…

- Il se posa dans le seul fauteuil encore libre, mais semblait exténué.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Abelina.

- Oui, mais les cours ça m'épuise ! Je viens de passer deux heures de divination, suivit de deux heures de potions, c'est-à-dire ennuie et critique !

- C'est comment la divination ? s'interrogea Abelina.

- Vraiment épuisant ! Surtout que j'y crois pas du tout : je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé ou une boule de cristal, c'est juste bon à impressionner les êtres faibles ! Je préfère me dire qu'on est tous maître de son destin et que l'avenir n'est pas encore écrit tant que l'on ne l'a pas vécu.

- Pourtant ça à l'air intéressant…, murmura Abelina en réfléchissant.

- C'est vrai qu'après tout, la perspective de pouvoir connaître son avenir est alléchante, on sait ainsi comment réagir et quelles sont les erreurs à éviter.

- Ça ne t'intéressera pas, tu verras ! coupa Nicolas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'en sais rien ! s'énerva Abelina.

Antonin, Conrad et Mélinda furent surpris par sa réaction, et ils la fixèrent comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de se fâcher. Mais Abelina en voyait une : comment pouvait-il prétendre savoir ce qu'elle aimerait ou pas ?

- Je te connais ! lança-t-il en lui souriant.

Nicolas n'avait pas l'air de prendre cette agression au sérieux, il trouvait plutôt cela amusant. Abelina replongea à nouveau dans ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

- Là où on est d'accord, c'est que personne n'aime les potions, surtout donné par Rogue ! s'exclama Conrad, pour couper cours à la discussion de ses deux amis.

- Ils rirent, et Abelina reprit ses esprits.

- Bon, je vais me coucher ! affirma Nicolas en se levant. Bonne soirée, à demain !

- Bonne nuit ! lancèrent en cœur ses amis.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Mélinda se tourna vers les trois autres en s'exclamant triomphalement:

- Je vous l'avais dit !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Il est comme d'habitude ! continua Conrad.

- Non, je crois qu'elle a raison : on était tous là et pourtant il n'a parlé qu'avec Abelina, contredit Antonin.

- C'est bon ! Arrêtez de me parler de ça ! s'énerva Abelina.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça envers ses amis, surtout qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils avaient sûrement raison : il se passait quelque chose, Nicolas ne se comportait plus avec elle comme avant les vacances, mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

- C'est vrai ! défendu Conrad. Arrêtez de vous imaginez des choses !

Antonin et Mélinda se sourirent, mais ne prononcèrent plus une seule parole à propos de cela. Ils continuèrent à plaisanter sur les cours ou à faire des commentaires sur les vacances, n'abordant plus une seule fois le sujet « Nicolas ».

La salle commune se vidait peu à peu, et il ne resta bientôt plus que trois autres élèves de cinquième année. Antonin et Conrad étaient partis dans une discussion sur les meilleurs équipes de Quidditch, l'un affirmant que celle d'Angleterre était la plus rapide et l'autre prétextant que c'était celle d'Italie. Au milieu, Mélinda les départagea en leur annonçant que pour elle, rien n'était mieux que l'équipe de Roumanie, puisqu'elle s'entraînait dans les marécages comme se jouait le Quidditch à ses débuts.

Abelina qui refusait toujours de considérer ce sport comme un bienfait, les laissait proposer leur arguments, en les écoutant. Tout à coup, elle tourna la tête vers le mur, sur le point de s'endormir. Elle s'en alla dans ses pensées, mais revint vite à la réalité en observant une brique différente des autres. Elle se rappela alors de la découverte qu'ils avaient fait quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ils l'avaient tous mis en attente à l'approche des vacances, et avec les événements qui s'étaient produit, ils l'avaient oublié.

- Les objets ! s'écria Abelina en se levant.

Les trois élèves de cinquième année la regardèrent, ainsi que ses amis.

- C'est rien j'ai fait un rêve ! lança-t-elle en direction des cinquièmes année

Puis en se rasseyant, elle se pencha et murmura à l'intention de ses amis :

- Vous vous souvenez ? Ils sont toujours là !

- Oui, on avait complètement oublié, acquiesça Antonin.

Ils fixèrent le mur. Si à cette instant quelqu'un les avait surpris, il se serait posé des questions : quatre élèves qui regardent un mur n'a rien de normal, même dans une telle école.

- On devrait les rendre à Harry ! chuchota Abelina. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il en aura peut être besoin, et il sera sûrement ravi de les retrouver.

- Je suis d'accord ! avoua Conrad.

- Moi aussi ! continua Mélinda.

Ils se tournèrent vers Antonin qui semblait hésiter.

- Ecoute, s'efforça d'expliquer Abelina, on avait dit qu'on les gardait parce que Harry, dans le coma, n'en avait pas besoin, mais maintenant il est en pleine santé.

- Mais il n'en a pas vraiment besoin… A quoi ça lui servirait ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous ! Il faut lui rendre ! protesta Abelina.

- D'accord…, se laissa convaincre Antonin.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau la brique branlante.

- De toute façon, continua Antonin, on ne le revoit pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire, alors en attendant autant en profiter.

Mélinda et Conrad sourirent à cette remarque, s'apercevant qu'elle était tout à fait sensée. Abelina n'avait pas le choix : elle n'allait comme pas les envoyer par hiboux, ils pourraient se perdre, et en plus elle préférait lui remettre en main propre.

- D'accord, on lui rendra à la fin de l'année, mais ne vous amusez comme même pas trop avec, il ne faudrait pas les abîmer !

- Promis ! cria Antonin, ce qui fit sursauter les cinquièmes années.

Ils fixèrent les premières années qui les avaient dérangées, puis retournèrent à leur tâche.

Abelina se leva, annonçant qu'elle était fatigué, puis monta se coucher. Mélinda la suivit quelques minutes plus tard, et toutes les deux sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Le mois de Janvier passa vite. La neige recouvrait maintenant tout le parc, ainsi que le Château. Les élèves ne pouvaient plus sortir pour cause de « perte ». En effet, il avait tant neigé les derniers jours que si quelqu'un s'aventurait seul dehors, il risquait de se perdre et de ne plus retrouvé Poudlard. McGonagall, voulant éviter ce genre de désagrément, instaura un nouveau règlement interdisant à quiconque de se balader à l'extérieur.

Tous les cours se passaient dans les salles de classe, et parfois le problème d'organisation ou de place rendait certaines leçons impossibles. A la grande joie des élèves, qui passaient plus de temps entre les cours que dans les cours.

Le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui était prévu début Janvier, avait été reporté au mois suivant, lorsqu'il ferait meilleur. Cette décision fut la plus difficile à accepter pour les joueurs et leur supporters puisqu'ils attendaient avec impatience cette rencontre depuis des mois.

Lucas devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus agressif, et ses victimes, à cause de la frustration, avaient du mal à résister à ses commentaires. Certains avaient même commencé à se battre, mais heureusement ils n'allaient pas beaucoup plus loin et aucun professeur ne les surprenait.

Abelina au milieu de ce chahut, des changements de programmes et des disputes, se sentait comme dans un autre univers. De plus, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre l'air, et qu'elle ne voyait que les murs du Château, la frustrait énormément. Elle passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque pour s'occuper et s'évader un peu, en pensant à d'autres choses.

Heureusement, ses amis étaient présents, mais ils ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup, se trouvant dans la même situation. Certaines soirées se déroulaient dans une ambiance de fête, mais d'autres étaient tendu, et de nombreuses personnes se couchaient tôt, préférant dormir que continuer à subir cela.

Un soir, Nicolas arriva les bras chargés de friandises. Il proposa à tout les Gryffondor de faire une fête, et ils acceptèrent sans discuter. Tout le monde se détendit, profitant de ces quelques moments de joie.

Abelina s'installa dans un fauteuil, dégustant un jus de citrouille. Elle le trouvait vraiment délicieux, d'autant plus qu'elle n'en avait pas bu depuis près d'un mois. En effet, c'était fin Janvier, et la dernier fois qu'elle en avait pris, ce fut au moment de Noël.

Tout à coup, Nicolas vint près d'elle. Elle eut un recul en le voyant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et se pencher vers elle, passant sa main sur ses épaules. Mais il ne la regardait pas et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

- Cheese ! dit-il en montrant une fille qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, un appareil photo à la main.

Abelina fit son plus beau sourire, et un flash l'éblouit.

- Merci ! lança Nicolas qui se leva, reprit l'appareil, et alla vers d'autres camardes.

Abelina reprit son verre de jus de citrouille et continua à le boire. Mélinda vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, et lui murmura :

- Tu vois qu'il s'intéresse à toi !

- Oh ! Ça va ! C'était juste une photo !

- Oui, mais il était bien prêt…

Mélinda se leva, et disparut dans la foule. Abelina réfléchit à ces dernières paroles, mais elle les oublia vite quand Conrad et Antonin vinrent lui parler.

Ils passèrent ainsi une excellente soirée, et vers deux heures du matin, une préfète annonça que la fête était fini. Nicolas essaya de la dissuader mais elle résista, et malgré ses grandes paroles, elle envoya tout le monde dans leur chambre. En à peine quelques minutes, la salle commune fut rangée, et l'ensemble des Gryffondor allèrent se coucher.

Finalement, début Février, le temps s'améliora, la neige commençant à fondre. Les élèves s'excitaient de plus en plus à l'idée qu'ils puissent ressortir, et même les professeurs leur laissaient beaucoup de liberté dans leur cours. Sauf évidemment MF et Rogue, qui n'abandonnaient pas pour autant leurs commentaires et leur méchanceté. D'ailleurs, après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal du jeudi, qui s'était passé dans un calme absolu, les premières années décidèrent de faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation car là, s'en était de trop pour eux.

Une délégation se rendit donc chez McGonagall pour la tenir au courant du comportement de leur professeur. Celleci fut bien accueillit et McGonagall leur proposa d'en discuter avec le professeur Mayer. Le soir même, accompagné de trois élèves, elle alla le voir, lui parlant du malaise qui régnait dans sa classe. Après plusieurs heures, où Abelina et ses camarades attendaient dans la Grande Salle le verdict, McGonagall arriva.

Le professeur Mayer n'avait pas très bien pris le fait que ses élèves se plaignent de son comportement, annonçant qu'il dirigeait sa classe comme bon lui semblait. McGonagall réussit cependant à le convaincre qu'une ambiance agréable et détendu, avec une pointe de sévérité, serait mieux pour tout le monde et pour le professeur en particulier.

Depuis ce jour, MF devint moins autoritaire, n'interdisant plus les bavardages quand la concentration n'était pas nécessaire et diminuant ses critiques. Il commençait même à faire des compliments aux étudiants les plus brillants, tel qu'Abelina qui réussissait parfaitement ses sorts. Cependant, il donnait toujours autant de devoirs, et cela se compliquaient de plus en plus avec le temps qui passait.

Mais ces quelques soucis n'agaçaient pas les élèves, qui appréciaient maintenant les cours de MF, s'y rendant sans problèmes et avec enthousiasme de ce que cela leur apporterait.

L'interdiction de sortir fut levé, et le match de Quidditch prévu pour le week-end qui suivait.

Abelina et ses camarades se rendirent dans le parc dès l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. Quel soulagement quand ils retrouvèrent l'air pur et le paysage encore blanc à certain endroit. Abelina et Mélinda s'assirent sur des pierres qui se trouvait là, tandis que Conrad et Antonin s'amusaient à se jeter des boules de neige.

Il faisait froid, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Toute l'école était dehors, ainsi que quelques professeurs souhaitant s'aérer. Les boules de neiges fusaient dans une ambiance de détente et d'excitation à la fois. Tout le monde trouvait l'extérieur magnifique, et Abelina, en particulier, ne pensait pas qu'elle préférerait un jour être dehors à regarder les autres, plutôt que lire dans une bibliothèque.

Poudlard la changeait vraiment, elle ne se reconnaissait plus par moment, se rendant compte que petit à petit, elle grandissait, et modifiait ses priorités dans la vie.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ce que ses loisirs qui changeaient, ses préoccupations aussi. Elle s'intéressait de plus en plus à Nicolas, qui se rapprochait d'elle de façon inquiétante, mais aussi très agréable. En effet, dès qu'il la croisait dans un couloir il lui souriait, et quand il en avait l'occasion venait lui parler. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps tout les deux à rire, et finissaient même par attirer les questionnements de leur camarades.

A plusieurs reprises, Mélinda demanda à son amie ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais celleci avoua que pour le moment ils n'étaient que d'excellents amis, et rien de plus. Conrad se montra plus soucieux, et dès qu'Abelina se trouvait seule avec Nicolas, il venait s'incruster, ayant sûrement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Antonin réagissait plutôt comme un grand frère qui s'inquiète pour sa sœur mais la laissait libre de faire ce dont elle avait envie.

Un soir, alors qu'Abelina se trouvait seule dans la salle commune, s'endormant sur le canapé, Nicolas passa le portrait de la grosse Dame en compagnie de Mélanie, une fille qui le contredisait souvent. Mais ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se disputer, au contraire, ils riaient à en perdre la tête.

Abelina, qui avait fermé les yeux, resta sans bouger, écoutant ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Arrête, tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? rit Mélanie.

- Si je t'assure ! C'était trop drôle ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Il est partit en courant, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu détaler aussi vite !

- En tout cas, il le mérite bien ! Qu'estce qu'il peut m'énerver ce Lucas !

- Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui donne une bonne leçon ! Il n'arrête pas d'embêter les premières années !

- Heureusement, que tu es là…

Abelina n'entendit plus que le bruit d'un baiser, puis les rires revinrent. Elle se releva sur le canapé, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé, et regarda ses deux camarades. Ceuxci l'aperçurent :

- Oups ! Désolé si on t'a réveillé ! s'excusa Mélanie.

- Heu… c'est… pas grave…, murmura Abelina.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant tout les deux se tenir la main, heureux comme des lutins en fête. Estce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Mélanie et Nicolas ? Son Nicolas ? Depuis quand ? Qu'estce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, proposa Nicolas en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui toucha les cheveux, tendrement, mais plus comme un frère que comme un petit copain. Abelina fut choquée par cette attitude, ne s'y attendant absolument pas. Elle voulut bouger, monter se coucher et dormir pour oublier cela, mais elle ne réussit pas à faire une seul mouvement. Elle se demandait toujours comment cela était possible. Elle ne résista plus et questionna:

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Oh ! Oui ! s'exclama Nicolas. C'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas !

- Depuis quand ? continua Abelina, encore sous le choc.

- Hier soir, répondit Mélanie.

- D'accord…

Abelina ressentit alors de nombreux sentiments : colère, peine, trahison… Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle ne put l'empêcher.

- Ça va ? demanda Nicolas, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ! affirma Abelina, devant ses deux camarades qui la regardaient, étonnés.

Elle se leva d'un coup, et monta dans sa chambre sans dire un seul mot. Elle mit son pyjama, une douleur dans le cœur. Ses amis dormaient déjà et elle n'osa pas réveiller Mélinda, qui semblait si paisible. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, les larmes venant abondamment.

Pourquoi pleuraitelle ainsi à cause de son ami ? Elle aurait dû être contente pour lui, mais au lieu de ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cette Mélanie, et encore plus ce Nicolas. Peutêtre que les paroles de ses amis l'avaient touchée plus que ce qu'elle croyait, peutêtre qu'ils avaient raison, peutêtre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Nicolas.

Non, cela n'était pas possible, pensatelle, enfin… après tout pourquoi pas ? Et puis pourquoi Nicolas s'était tant rapproché d'elle ces derniers jours, pour finalement sortir avec une autre ?

Abelina ne comprenait plus rien à ses sentiments, ni à ceux de Nicolas. Elle finit par s'endormir, se laissant emporter par le visage de Nicolas lui souriant.

Le lendemain, elle raconta son histoire à Mélinda, et celleci essaya de la calmer. En effet, elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, pour mieux comprendre le comportement de Nicolas. Mais rien à faire ! Comme la veille, elle ne trouva aucune explication.

Mélinda lui dit qu'après tout, peutêtre que Nicolas la considérait comme une sœur, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui était très proche.

Comme une sœur ? s'écria Abelina. Antonin et toi, vous n'arrêtiez pas de me dire qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi, qu'il se rapprochait de moi et bla bla bla… Et maintenant tu me dis : « peut-être que je me suis trompée ? »

- C'est bon, calme toi, je ne suis pas une experte moi !

- Mais j'y ai cru !

Abelina avait sorti ces mots sans vraiment le vouloir, mais ils venaient du cœur cette foisci, pas de l'esprit. Mélinda parut aussi étonné qu'elle :

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Ben… à force de vous écouter et de le voir… j'ai… enfin je croyais que… voilà quoi !

- Mais c'est génial ! C'est pour ça que tu le prends si mal qu'il sorte avec Mélanie ? T'en fais pas, ça va sûrement pas durer !

- Mais ça m'est égal que ça dure ou pas ! Je veux pas ressentir ça ! J'étais vraiment triste quand je les ai vus tous les deux, je veux pas être amoureuse ! En plus je suis trop jeune !

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est bien pour toi, en plus Nicolas il est vraiment sympa.

Il est en quatrième année et il a une petite copine, je te rappelle.

- C'est qu'un détail !

Mélanie, tu es vraiment étonnante comme fille : tu es très maladroite, beaucoup de gens se moquent de toi, tu as toutes les raisons d'être dépressive et pourtant tu es constamment en train de remonter le moral de tout le monde, et tu sais toujours quoi dire.

Mélinda rougit à cette remarque qui lui allait droit au cœur. Elle bafouilla un petit merci, et changea aussitôt de sujet.

Les jours passèrent, et Abelina essayait d'éviter Nicolas au maximum, mais celuici se rendait compte qu'elle le fuyait. Plusieurs fois, il la prit dans un coin, et lui demanda quels étaient ses soucis, mais il n'eut jamais de réponse. Elle lui disait simplement que tout allait bien, prétendant qu'elle était très occupée en ce moment.

Le weekend arriva finalement, apportant avec lui un esprit de compétition grandissant. En effet, le samedi devait avoir lieu le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, et bien que ce ne soit pas leur premier match, les élèves l'attendaient avec impatience. Les équipes respectives des deux maisons arboraient leur couleur dans le château, invitant tous ceux qui le souhaitaient à les rejoindre. Abelina, qui n'aimait pas vraiment ce sport, se laissa tout de même emporter par la folie qui régnait, et s'allia aux supporters de Gryffondor.

Un peu avant le début, Abelina s'installa dans les tribunes aux côtés de Conrad et Antonin, qui s'excitaient comme des ScrouttàPétard. Le stade se remplissait peu à peu par les nombreux élèves venus assister au match. Pour l'occasion, des étendards aux couleurs des concurrents avaient été placés du côté des buts respectifs, et chaque supporter portait un badge lumineux avec le nom de leur maison favorite. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient pour la plus part, en faveur de Gryffondor, puisqu'ils détestaient Serpentard et en particulier la bande de Lucas.

Le match commença par l'annonce de McGonagall :

- Bonne chance à tous !

McGonagall passa la parole à une fille qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Abelina ne la connaissait pas, et elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix qui s'avéra être très douce, peut être même trop pour commenter un tel match.

Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor, dit simplement la fille.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Abelina en se penchant vers Flore qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

- Rose Evangeline, répondit Flore, elle est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle. McGonagall a décidé de la prendre comme commentatrice parce qu'elle a une voix reposante et surtout aucune personnalité. Elle pense qu'ainsi le match se fera sans trop de violence !

Les joueurs apparurent sur le sol du terrain, et avant que la foule ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les airs, flottant sur leur balai. Rose les présenta :

- David Bradford, attrapeur.

Celui-ci passa à toute vitesse devant la foule qui l'acclama.

- Ethan Harris et Richard Pearson, batteurs.

De même, ils firent un tour de stade et furent accueillis avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

- C'est sûr qu'avec elle on risque pas de s'énerver, mais plutôt de s'endormir ! remarqua Antonin.

En effet, la voix de Rose ainsi que sa manière de présenter les joueurs donnait soudain au match moins de piquant et réduisait les ardeurs de la foule.

- Nicolas Tanegra, gardien, poursuivit Rose.

Il fut également acclamé, même si les Poudlariens n'étaient pas entraînés par la commentatrice.

- Victoria Wilson, Emily Beckett et Zachary Sanderson, poursuiveurs.

Les trois joueurs exécutèrent quelques figures puis se fut au tour des Serpentard de se présenter sur le terrain.

- Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard, affirma Rose dans un même ton calme, à la limite de l'ennuie. Sarah Triggs, attrapeuse…

Rose ne devait sûrement supporter aucune des deux équipes, étant donné qu'elle ne laissait transparaître ni joie ni dégoût en prononçant les noms des joueurs. Comme l'avait annoncé Flore, cette fille n'avait pas une grande personnalité, ni même un semblant de dynamisme en elle.

- Sarah Triggs fit un tour de terrain, mais seul les Serpentard applaudirent.

- Lucas Weasley et Connor Smith, batteurs.

Ceux-ci traversèrent le terrain, fiers comme des hippogriffes en chaleur.

- Margaret Faris, gardienne.

Elle passa également devant les élèves, mais comme à leur habitude, seul les Serpentard l'encouragèrent.

- Steven Wheeler, Andrew Gale et Alexander Gale, poursuiveurs.

La présentation terminée, les concurrents se placèrent dans les airs pour pouvoir commencer le match. Une femme au milieu du terrain annonça le début du match en sifflant, et lâcha le souafle.

- Beckett attrape le souafle, elle fonce vers les buts, mais un cognard la frappe. C'est Wheeler qui récupère le souafle. Il fonce, l'envoie à Andrew Gale, qui ne l'attrape pas. Le souafle est récupéré par Sanderson qui va droit vers les buts. Faris essaye de l'arrêter mais un cognard frappe Margaret Faris en plein visage, elle tombe sur le sol, ensanglantée. Sanderson en profite et marque.

Malgré la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer, Rose continuait de commenter comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait, tandis que Margaret Faris se relevait tant bien que mal. Cette dernière fut envoyée chez Mrs Pomfresh et une certaine Joy Oliverson vint la remplacer sur le terrain.

Le match, qui avait stoppé depuis quelques minutes, reprit enfin.

- Le souafle revient à Wheeler, qui le passe à Alexander Gale. Il fonce vers les buts, malgré les cognards qui fusent autour de lui. Nicolas se tient près à l'intercepter.

Mais à ce moment là, un cognard se dirigea droit sur Nicolas et le seul moyen pour lui de l'éviter était de se baisser, mais dans ce cas le souafle passerait le but. En une fraction de seconde, Nicolas réagit, fit une pirouette qui lui permit d'éviter le cognard puis d'attraper le souafle.

- Nicolas arrête le souafle, commenta Rose impartiale devant le coup merveilleux que venait d'exécuter Nicolas.

Celui-ci fut acclamé de toute part par la foule, et Abelina éprouva un sentiment étrange monté en elle : elle était fière de lui, et aurait voulu l'embrasser sur le moment. Conrad la ramena à la raison quand il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait Nicolas intensément. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et regarda la suite du match.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que le match avait commencée, le score en était à cent contre cent vingt, mené par Serpentard. Les supporters de Gryffondor criaient de plus en plus, encourageant leur équipe. Mais si David Bradford n'attrapait pas bientôt le vif d'or, ils risquaient de perdre le match.

- Le cognard envoyé par Harris frappe Wheeler, qui lâche le souafle et Sanderson en profite pour l'attraper. Sanderson marque. Cent dix à cent vingt pour Serpentard. Alexander Gale reprend le souafle, le passe à son frère, qui le passe à Wheeler… mais il est intercepté par Wilson qui fait une passe à Beckett.

- Une passe ? s'écria Antonin. Elle vient de faire un magnifique lancé de plus de trente mètres vers le bout de terrain, tu veux dire !

Mais Rose ne l'entendit pas et continua :

- Beckett marque. Gryffondor et Serpentard sont maintenant à égalité, cent vingt partout.

Alors que Andrew Gale reprenait le souafle, Bradford passa à ses côtés à toute vitesse, suivit de près par Triggs.

- Les attrapeurs ont repéré le vif d'or ! s'exclama Conrad en les montrant du doigt.

Bradford fit le tour du terrain, allant de plus en plus vite, et Triggs le suivait avec du mal. Pendant ce temps, le jeu continuait, le souafle passant des Gryffondor aux Serpentard, avec de nombreux cognards fusant de toute part.

Finalement après quelques instants où Bradford ait disparu sous l'une des tribunes, il réapparut, victorieux, le vif d'or en main.

Gryffondor gagne par deux cent soixante dix à cent vingt.

Les Gryffondor descendirent sur le terrain pour célébrer la victoire avec les vainqueurs. Abelina voulut féliciter Nicolas, mais au moment où elle s'approcha de lui, Mélanie lui sauta au coup et ils s'embrassèrent. Abelina eut un mouvement de recul et se dirigea plutôt vers les autres joueurs.

Ils éclataient tous de joie, et même les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se joignirent à eux. Les Serpentard disparurent bien vite de leur champ de vision, préférant partir au plus vite avant d'avoir à subir une série de moquerie.

Une ambiance de joie régna alors dans le château toute l'aprèsmidi, sauf évidemment du côté des Serpentard. Nicolas sourit malicieusement à Lucas, qui passa dans le couloir, un air déconfit sur le visage. Mais celuici ne réagit pas, et s'en alla.

Le soir venu, dans leur salle commune, les Gryffondor firent une grande fête, célébrant leur victoire et reparlant du match. Abelina oublia pendant la soirée ses sentiments, se laissant aller à l'amusement et à la folie.

**----------------------------------------**

**Une p'tite review pour une auteur sympathique? (oui oui je parle de moi)**


	9. Quand le passé nous réunit

**9ème chapitre, bonne lecture à tous! Un p'tit mot en fin de chapitre qui pourrait vous intéresser 'clin d'oeil'**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Lorsque les rayons du soleil caressèrent le visage d'Abelina, celle-ci se réveilla lentement, s'étirant de toute part. Dans la chambre, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, et pour cause, il était déjà dix heures du matin. Ses camarades devaient être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Abelina se leva, enfila ses vêtements qu'elle trouva sur le rebord d'une chaise, et descendit rejoindre ses amis.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle dans leur direction.

Conrad, Antonin, Flore et Nicolas se tenaient là, mangeant sans se priver. Elle s'assit en face de Nicolas. Ne pouvant pas éviter continuellement ce dernier, Abelina avait décidé de ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention, faisant comme si tout était normal, même si elle brûlait d'envie de lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle le voyait.

- Comment ça va ? lui demanda Antonin.

- Bien, un peu fatiguée mais ça va ! répondit Abelina.

Elle attaqua à son tour le petit déjeuner, et les cinq amis commencèrent à discuter du match de la veille, des meilleurs moments, mais surtout savourant leur victoire face aux Serpentard.

Lucas, assit à sa table, n'avait pas une bonne mine, et malgré sa défaite de la veille, il ne devait pas s'être couché très tôt, vu sa tête. Sa bande, qui comme toujours, se tenait à ses côtés, ne semblait pas non plus en grande forme, baissant la tête sur leur petit déjeuner.

Abelina se réjouissait de cette vision, et en savourait chaque instant.

- Abelina, Conrad, Antonin ! s'écria alors une voix.

Mélinda se dirigeait vers eux en courant, comme si un événement terrible venait d'arriver.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Nicolas, affolé.

Arrivée à leur niveau, Mélinda reprit son souffle, et prit le verre d'eau que Nicolas lui tendit.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avant de poursuivre. Je viens de voir quelque chose de totalement incroyable ! Il faut que vous voyez ça !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Abelina. C'est grave ?

- Non, non, pas du tout… mais je pense que ça pourra vous intéresser !

Les cinq amis se levèrent alors, et suivirent Mélinda qui continua son récit.

- Je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait aux différents étages du château, parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'endroit que je ne connais pas, et puis je suis tombée dessus… C'est vraiment incroyable !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Conrad, inquiet de ce que sa camarade allait lui montrer.

- Il vaut mieux que vous voyez ça par vous-même, c'est vraiment important !

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, les élèves suivant Mélinda et se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être si important. Elle passa plusieurs couloirs, monta quelques marches, traversa de longs corridors vides, et finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte ornée de décorations.

- Qu'est-ce que… , commença Abelina.

Mais avant qu'elle ne finisse, Mélinda ouvrit la porte, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle, remplie de récompense en tout genre: médailles, coupes, plaques… Rien n'était laissé au hasard, et malgré le nombre impressionnant d'objet, le tout semblait être rangé d'une manière précise, sans désordre.

- C'est la salle des trophées ! affirma Nicolas. J'en avais entendu parlé, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé… peut être parce que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cherché !

- Et c'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Antonin en regardant les nombreux trésors qui s'offraient à lui.

- Ce sont tous les trophées que les sorciers, qui sont entrés à Poudlard, ont gagné et cela depuis sa création.

Ils se promenèrent dans le lieu, regardant ce qui avait été gagné depuis tant d'années, se passionnant pour les objets les plus grands ou les plus brillants.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était incroyable ! Mais c'est pas ça le plus important… , lança Mélinda en traversant la pièce, s'approchant du mur d'en face. L'essentiel, c'est ça !

Elle montra du doigt une plaque accrochée au mur. Aussitôt, tout le monde s'en approcha, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Abelina arriva alors à sa hauteur, et lut les inscriptions qui y étaient indiquées.

**Plaque de commémoration en l'honneur de ceux qui ont aidé à mettre un terme à la seconde guerre**.

_Aux personnes, qui grâce à leur courage, ont combattu jusqu'au bout :_

Dumbledore, Albus

Granger, Hermione

GobePlanche, Wilhelmina

Hagrid, Rubeus

Jordan, Lee

Krum, Viktor

Malefoy, Drago

Maugrey, Alastor

McGonagall, Minerva

Podmore, Sturgis

Rogue, Severus

Schackelbolt, Kingsley

Thomas, Dean

Tonks, Nymphadora

Weasley, Arthur

Weasley, Charlie

Weasley, Fred

Weasley, George

Weasley, Ginny

Weasley, Molly

Weasley, Ronald

_Aux personnes qui ont donné leur vie :_

Black, Sirius

Delacour, Fleur

Diggory, Cédric

Dubois, Olivier

Figg, Arabella

Finnigan, Seamus

Firenze

Fletcher, Mondingus

Graup

Jorkins, Bertha

Londubat, Neville

Lovegood, Luna

Lupin, Remus

Maxime, Olympe

Moroz, Broderick

Trelawney, Sibylle

Verpey, Ludovic

Weasley, Bill

Remerciements particuliers à nos amis Français, Bulgare, Italien, Roumain, Danois et Espagnol qui nous ont apporté leur aide et qui ont également subit de nombreuses pertes.

**Une attention très particulière envers celui qui a vaincu notre pire ennemi: HARRY JAMES POTTER.**

- Notre père y est ! lança Antonin en regardant Flore, sa sœur.

- Et ma mère… , continua Conrad.

- Et mes parents… , poursuivit Abelina.

- Et mon père… , prolongea Mélinda.

- Et ma mère… , finit Nicolas.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence complet, fixant cette plaque, qui pour eux voulait dire beaucoup. Elle était le témoin d'un souvenir inestimable : celui de la fin de la guerre, le terme d'une période horrible dont ils avaient tous avec, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un lien profond.

Puis Abelina se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient tous de dire : ils connaissaient au moins un membre de leur famille inscrit sur cette plaque, et elle réalisa, que d'une certaine façon, ils avaient une connexion entre eux, celle d'avoir eu un proche impliqué dans la seconde guerre, luttant du côté du bien.

- Ta mère ? coupa alors Flore en regardant Nicolas.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, se demandant qui elle était.

- Oui…

Il pointa son doigt sur l'un des noms, et Abelina put lire « Tonks, Nymphadora ».

- C'est ta mère ? demanda Abelina.

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas connu, c'est mon père qui m'a élevé, elle est morte quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Désolé… , s'excusa Abelina.

- T'en fais pas c'est rien… je ne me souviens pas d'elle de toute façon…. Mais ça me fait plaisir de la voir inscrite là…

Sa voix avait changé en prononçant ces derniers mots, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Ça nous touche tous…, murmura simplement Mélinda.

Après ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Mélinda, Abelina, Flore, Nicolas, Conrad et Antonin s'étaient rapprochés, comme si le fait que leurs parents aient combattu ensemble contre Voldemort avait une influence sur leur vie.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, au point qu'un jour au début du mois d'Avril, Nicolas et Flore apprirent l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur. Les quatre amis avaient décidé de leur en parler, leur faisant confiance. Evidemment, Nicolas sauta de joie en apprenant cela, et en profita pour se faire plusieurs sorties nocturnes, ou pour surveiller ses professeurs. Quant à Flore, elle ne se risqua pas à les utiliser, mais trouva tout de même cela très intéressant, et pratique.

- Où tu es allé hier soir avec Nicolas ? demanda Abelina à Antonin, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger vers le lac pour le cours de GobePlanche.

- On a fait un tour dans les cuisines, c'était vraiment génial ! On a pu prendre tout ce qu'on voulait ! répondit Antonin enthousiaste.

- Et personne ne vous a rien dit ? questionna Conrad qui se trouvait avec eux.

- Non, c'était le jour de congé des elfes de maisons, donc il n'y avait personne en cuisine.

- Faites attention quand même avec la cape et la carte, pas que quelqu'un découvre ce que vous faites ! prévint Mélinda, qui les suivait.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on est prudent ! rassura Antonin.

Ils arrivèrent devant le professeur GobePlanche qui réclama le silence. Elle tenait dans une main, une boite d'une trentaine de centimètres de longueur pour vingt centimètres de hauteur, et qui ne cessait de bouger. Celleci devait contenir une ou plusieurs petites créatures et Abelina se demanda ce que cela pouvait être.

- Bonjour à tous ! lança le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Skara Brès . Quelqu'un peutil me dire ce que sont ces créatures ?

L'ensemble des élèves baissèrent la tête, ne sachant que répondre, mais un doigt se leva timidement, celui de Caroline.

- Oui, miss Roberts ?

- Ce sont des créatures qu'on a découvertes récemment, et on ne sait pas encore beaucoup de chose sur eux…

- Effectivement, ils ont été découvert il y a environ 2 mois, en Colombie, par un sorcier que certain d'entre vous doivent connaître : Charlie Weasley.

Des « Ah » et des « Oh » retentirent dans l'assemblée, pendant qu'Abelina prit conscience que Charlie n'était autre que le frère de Ron et l'oncle d'Antonin et Conrad. Elle regarda alternativement ses amis qui lui sourirent, visiblement fiers d'avoir un tel oncle.

- Mr Weasley les a trouvées au fin fond d'une forêt, alors qu'il était parti en expédition pour sauver une autre espèce, les Igois à tête chauve , dont nous reparlerons dans un autre cours. Il est tombé sur les Skara Brès , qu'il a baptisé luimême, et en a ramené plusieurs à Londres. Nous avons donc la chance de les avoir avec nous, ainsi que…

Elle regarda derrière l'ensemble des élèves, qui se retournèrent également se demandant ce qui se passait. Abelina aperçut un homme se dirigeant vers eux. Il semblait être sûr de lui, et ses cheveux roux en bataille, lui donnait un air de famille incroyable avec Ron. Pour Abelina, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient frères.

- Mr Weasley a bien voulu nous faire l'honneur de venir en personne pour nous en parler.

Il passa au milieu des élèves, et quand il arriva aux côtés de Conrad et Antonin, il leur fit un clin d'œil. Puis il se mit près du professeur GobePlanche, qui ne prononça plus un seul mot, attendant les paroles de son invité.

- Bonjour à tous ! Désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai dû régler certains détails avec la directrice… Je me présente : Charlie Weasley. Je travaille pour le département de sauvegarde de la nature magique, et plus particulièrement j'effectue des missions à travers le monde grâce à une organisation de protection des créatures magiques. C'est comme cela que j'ai découvert cette espèce, que j'ai baptisé Skara Brès, en référence à un groupe de musicien que j'aime particulièrement . On m'a demandé d'en ramener à Londres pour les étudier, et j'en ai profité pour revoir mes amis, et revenir à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de rester ici quelques jours, le temps de présenter moimême cette espèce à toutes les années. Donc aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, et avec l'aide du professeur GobePlanche, je vais vous expliquer ce que je sais de cette créature.

Alors qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, tout les élèves s'étaient tus, écoutant attentivement Charlie, fascinés par ce personnage qui sortait presque d'un rêve. En effet, Abelina n'en crut pas ses yeux mais pourtant c'était vrai : Charlie, à son tour était revenu, et elle connaissait à présent encore un autre membre de la famille Weasley. Elle se demanda alors s'il avait rendu visite à Harry ou Hermione, et elle réalisa qu'il devait sûrement l'avoir fait, étant donné qu'il venait de dire qu'il en avait profité pour revoir ses amis.

- Très bien, poursuivit alors Charlie sur un ton plus décontracté. Je vais vous demander de vous asseoir un rond, sur l'herbe, de manière à ce qu'on puisse tous voir les Skara Brès.

L'ensemble des élèves s'exécutèrent, ainsi que le professeur GobePlanche, puis à son tour Charlie s'assit, avec devant lui, la boite qui s'agitait toujours autant.

- Dans cette boite se trouve une vingtaine de Skara Brès. Ce sont des créatures, qui, aux premiers abords, semblent adorable, mais méfiez-vous, elles peuvent vous faire très mal ! Croyez moi j'en ai eu l'expérience ! Elles sont très timides, et il faut toujours leur parler très doucement avant de les toucher. Si vous voyez qu'elles s'approchent de vous, alors vous pourrez les prendre, et elles ne vous feront aucun mal, mais si elles s'éloignent de vous, ne les prenez surtout pas ! Sinon elles vous mordront et vous éprouverez une sensation de picotement dans tout votre corps, suivit de brûlures qui apparaîtront sur vos membres, et vous aurez l'impression de vous enflammez pendant plusieurs heures. Heureusement, l'effet passe mais il vaut mieux que vous évitiez cette souffrance.

Tout le monde fixait Charlie, absolument pas rassuré par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Bien, maintenant je vais ouvrir la boite et les laisser sortir. Attendez qu'elles s'approchent de vous et tout ira bien !

Il fit donc, et des petites créatures sortirent de la boite en question. Elles devaient mesurer quelques centimètres, possédant comme des souris, une sorte de museau, ainsi que des moustaches, mais leurs corps ressemblaient plutôt à celui d'un petit lapin, un mélange assez peu banal. Cependant le tout donnait un aspect adorable aux créatures, qui se déplacèrent d'une manière calme et discipliné, leurs yeux se portant sur les personnes qu'ils voyaient.

L'un des Skara Brès arrêta son regard sur Abelina.

- Maintenant parlez leur, dites n'importe quoi, mais faites le doucement…, conseilla Charlie.

- Bonjour…, lança Abelina en direction de la créature.

Celle-ci remua ses petites moustaches, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, elle s'avança sûrement vers Abelina, qui sourit à ce mignon petit être.

- Très bien ! affirma Charlie en direction d'Abelina. Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Abelina Krum, monsieur !

- Ha ! Abelina, la fille de Hermione et Viktor ! Très bien ! Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu peux la prendre maintenant… délicatement… dans tes mains…

Abelina fit donc, et elle regarda le Skara Brès , qui s'allongea au creux de ses mains, et commença à s'endormir.

- Bravo ! Tu es très douée avec les animaux, je te félicite ! Elle t'a adopté on dirait !

Les élèves envièrent Abelina, et essayèrent à leur tour de faire la même chose avec leur créature.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient presque tous arrivés à les prendre, à part certains qui n'avaient décidément pas une voix calme et douce. L'un des Pouffsoufle avait même failli se faire mordre mais heureusement Charlie était intervenu à temps.

Après le cours, Abelina et ses amis rejoignirent leur salle commune pour se détendre un peu avant le repas de midi. A cette heure là, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, et ils pouvaient discuter de tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans craindre de se faire surprendre.

Flore et Nicolas apparurent soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pleine conversation.

- Je m'en doutais de toute façon…, s'exclama Flore. J'avais remarqué quelque chose mais je savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait…

- Oui, mais elle aurait pu me le dire quand même ! rétorqua Nicolas.

- Laisse tomber, c'est comme ça, on peut rien y faire !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Antonin, coupant cour à leur conversation.

Flore et Nicolas s'aperçurent qu'ils les avaient entendus, et en s'asseyant Flore expliqua, en parlant de Nicolas :

- Il vient de croiser Mélanie, dans les couloirs, en train d'embrasser Ethan Harris.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Conrad. Elle ne sort pas avec toi normalement ?

- Si… enfin plus maintenant…, répondit Nicolas sur un air déconfit.

Mélinda fit un clin d'œil à Abelina, qui le remarqua mais ne lui répondit pas. Evidement Nicolas était maintenant libre, mais elle ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à lui, le temps ayant passé, elle avait fini par ne ressentir plus que de l'amitié envers lui.

Finalement après un long silence, Antonin détendit l'atmosphère en apprenant à Nicolas et Flore que Charlie était à Poudlard. Ils lui posèrent alors plein de questions, puis l'heure du déjeuner sonna, et ensemble, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent sans encombre, et bientôt tout le château fut au courant du retour de Charlie Weasley. Le soir venu, alors qu'Abelina se baladait dans les couloirs avec Mélinda, elles le croisèrent.

- Bonsoir les filles ! leur lança-t-il.

- Bonsoir, répondirent cellesci en cœur.

Il s'arrêta à leur niveau, comme s'il avait quelque chose à leur dire.

- Abelina, c'est ça ?

Abelina hocha la tête.

- Et toi c'est ? demandatil en se tournant vers Mélinda.

- Mélinda Malefoy, monsieur.

- Malefoy ? Comme Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est mon père…

- Incroyable ! Alors comme ça Drago a eu une fille…

Charlie resta pensif un instant, puis il reprit la parole :

- Vous vous plaisez à Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit Abelina timidement.

- Bien ! Bon je vous laisse j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire ! Mélinda, je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, et Abelina on se reverra à la fin de l'année, avec tes parents. En revoir les filles !

- En revoir.

Et il s'en alla.

- Il est vraiment sympa ! s'exclama Abelina en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Mélinda.

Et les filles continuèrent leur chemin, mais elles furent vite stoppées par Flore qui arriva et leur demanda :

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Nicolas ?

- Non, pas depuis le dîner, répondit Abelina.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Mélinda.

- Je ne le trouve nul part, c'est pas normal…

- Il est sûrement en train de se balader avec la cape et la carte ! rassura Mélinda.

- Oui, ça doit être ça…

Mais Flore ne sembla pas rassurer, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait avec les objets, et s'amusait dans le château.

Les filles se rendirent dans leur salle commune, et y retrouvèrent Antonin et Conrad, en train de faire une partie de sorcicarte. C'était des cartes vendues par Fred et George, et qui changeaient régulièrement de couleur, ce qui compliquait les jeux traditionnels : on pouvait avoir un as de pique un moment, puis l'instant d'après celui ci devenait un dix de carreau.

Les garçons non plus n'avaient pas vu Nicolas, mais ils s'inquiétèrent plus de leur carte que de sa disparition. Flore se ressaisit, et oublia qu'elle cherchait Nicolas, quand elle participa à la partie de ses amis.

Le lendemain, Abelina se réveilla comme à son habitude, et plus personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre. Après s'être habillée, elle descendit les marches la menant à la salle commune. Là, une grande agitation régnait, et elle aperçut un attroupement au centre de la pièce, autour du professeur McGonagall. Elle s'approcha de Conrad, qui se trouvait un peu en dehors du groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-elle.

- Nicolas a disparu !

- QUOI ?

- On ne le trouve nul part, personne ne l'a plus revu depuis le dîner d'hier soir ! s'exclama Conrad devant l'air ahuri d'Abelina.

- Mais… Vous avez vérifié qu'il n'était pas quelque part dans le château avec la cape ?

- Dans les couloirs, oui ! Mais on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis hier soir, c'est pas normal !

Abelina porta alors son regard sur McGonagall qui essayait de calmer les élèves autour d'elle, bien que ses paroles ne servaient pas à grand chose. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour Nicolas, et Abelina remarqua qu'il était vraiment aimé par ses camarades.

- Bonjour, lança Antonin qui arriva en baillant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Salut ! Nicolas a disparu ! prononça Abelina sur un ton qui se voulait de plus en plus inquiet.

- Disparu ? Nicolas ? ça m'étonnerait !

- Si c'est vrai ! confirma Conrad.

- Il doit être en train de se balader quelque part avec la cape, c'est tout ! répondit Antonin comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

- Non, en tout cas pas dans le château, on a vérifié ! continua Conrad.

- Il est dans le parc alors…

- Non plus, on ne l'a pas trouvé ! Mais comment peux-tu être sûr, qu'il n'a pas disparu ? questionna Abelina devant l'air détendu de son ami.

- Parce que je l'ai vu hier soir, il a prit la cape et la carte !

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, acquiesça Antonin, après que vous vous soyez couché, il est venu me dire qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à se balader dans le château avec la cape et qu'il voulait maintenant voir les environs de Poudlard.

- Mais alors…, déduit Abelina, s'il n'est ni dans le parc, ni dans le château, il ne reste plus que la…

- Il n'y serait quand même pas allé seul ! coupa Conrad.

- En fait, en y réfléchissant, il m'a dit qu'elle l'intriguait beaucoup…, affirma soudain Antonin, se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation.

- Il est dans la FORET INTERDITE ! s'écria Conrad.

- Il faut le dire à McGonagall ! s'exclama Abelina, en se dirigeant vers la directrice.

Mais elle fut immédiatement arrêtée par Antonin, qui lui attrapa le bras.

- Surtout pas !

- Mais…

- Imagine qu'on apprend qu'il y est allé, il aura de gros ennuis ! coupa Antonin.

- Mais on ne va pas le laisser là bas ! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

- On y va ! affirma tout à coup Conrad.

Abelina et Antonin se retournèrent et l'observèrent.

- Juste nous, poursuivit-il, on y va, on le cherche et on le ramène !

Cet élan de courage de la part de Conrad étonna ses deux amis, qui ne réfléchirent pas bien longtemps à cette proposition. En effet, devant le choix qui s'offrait à eux, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

- D'accord, répondit Antonin.

Abelina fit un mouvement de tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord, elle aussi.

Les trois amis sortirent alors doucement de la salle commune où l'agitation régnait toujours, et se dirigèrent, sans bruit, hors du château.

- Hé ! s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, et aperçurent Mélinda et Flore courant vers eux.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Flore en arrivant à leur niveau.

- Dans la forêt interdite, on va chercher Nicolas ! lança Antonin, comme si c'était banal.

- Il est dans la forêt interdite ? questionna Mélinda. Mais il faut le dire à McGonagall ! Vous allez le chercher ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Vous savez ce qui vit dans cette forêt ?

- On ne va rien dire à McGonagall, répondit calmement Abelina. Si elle apprend qu'il y est allé, il se fera renvoyé ! Et puis on est trois, on pourra se défendre !

- Alors, je viens avec vous ! affirma Flore, sans hésitation.

- Moi aussi ! continua Mélinda.

Les cinq amis se mirent donc à la recherche de Nicolas. Sans un mot, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la forêt, et continuèrent leur chemin, s'enfonçant dans le lieu tant redouté. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Abelina ressentit la peur l'envahir, se rendant compte que peut être ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela. Puis elle se rappela qu'il fallait trouver Nicolas, et son angoisse s'atténua un peu.

Les bois devenaient de plus en plus sombre, et les cinq amis se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

- Peut être qu'on devrait l'appeler…, proposa Antonin.

- NICOLAS! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Mais rien ni personne ne répondit, sauf peut être le vent dans les arbres qui ne suggérait rien de bon. Puis un cri strident déchira le silence, mais ce n'était pas celui d'un homme, plutôt d'une bête qui agonise. Abelina sursauta, et sa peur refit surface : que pouvaitil y avoir comme créature dans cette forêt ? Après tout si elle était interdite, il devait bien y avoir une raison !

Mais malgré le hurlement, ils continuaient d'avancer, doucement, se rapprochant du cœur de la forêt. Criant le prénom de Nicolas, ils attendaient une réponse, mais rien ne se faisait entendre, pas à un signe de leur ami.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est ici ? douta soudain Flore.

- Certain ! garantit Antonin.

- Et s'il était tombé sur une créature, et qu'il était mort…, suggéra Conrad.

- Non, c'est pas possible ! refusa Abelina. Continuons !

Et ainsi ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, n'entendant aucun son, aucun cri, et ne sachant pas où ils allaient.

Tout à coup, une voix retentit :

- AU SECOURS !

Personne ne put dire s'il s'agissait bien de celle de Nicolas, mais tous coururent dans la direction du cri. Ils débouchèrent devant une sorte de caverne, dans laquelle on ne voyait pas à un centimètre.

- Il faut y aller ! ordonna Flore, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Les autres, tremblants de peur, obéirent, et ils entrèrent dans l'endroit. Avec leur baguette, ils firent de la lumière, mais malgré cela, la pénombre qui régnait dans ce lieu ne s'effaça pas entièrement. Comme pour augmenter l'effet de terreur, la caverne se rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et ils furent bientôt obligés de marcher en fil indienne avec Flore en tête.

Soudain, vers le fond de la caverne, ils aperçurent une lumière qui brillait, et plus ils s'en approchaient, plus elle semblait scintiller. Finalement, et après cinq minutes de marche dans cet espèce de long couloir, ils débouchèrent sur une ouverture, menant à une grande prairie, ensoleillée de toute part.

Nicolas se tenait en son centre en train de courir, avec quatre créatures de deux mètres de hauts l'encerclant. Cellesci se déplaçaient sur deux jambes, comme les humains, mais ne se tenaient absolument pas droit, un peu comme des singes qui marchent sur deux pattes. Cependant, elles ressemblaient plus à des tigres au niveau de l'aparence, bien que leur peau semblait être faite d'écailles, comme des poissons. Abelina les reconnut aussitôt et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mélinda.

- Des Oulanas, ce sont des créatures inoffensives mais qui s'amusent à jouer avec tout ce qu'elles trouvent, ici c'est Nicolas.

Ils se mirent tous les cinq à rire en voyant Nicolas être considéré comme le joujou des Oulanas . Ce dernier, qui les entendit, appela ses amis :

- Aidez moi ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, ils n'arrêtent pas de me suivre partout !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'abord ? cria Flore vers son camarade qui courait en tout sens, et se faisait à tout les coups rattraper par l'un des Oulanas.

- Je vous dirais ça plus tard, mais pour le moment faites quelque chose !

- Partiro Oulanas ! prononça Abelina en pointant sa baguette vers les créatures.

Une lumière dorée en sortit, touchant les Oulanas qui s'enfouirent aussitôt, et Nicolas arrêta de courir, soulagé.

- Merci ! dit-il essoufflé en rejoignant ses amis. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'ils me courent après et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser !

Ils rirent alors à la vision de Nicolas poursuivit par les Oulanas.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? redemanda Flore.

- J'avais envie de visiter la forêt hier soir, et puis je me suis perdu ! répondit Nicolas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette idée, mais furent vite stoppés dans leur amusement par un hurlement qui venait des profondeurs de la forêt.

- Bon, on va peut être y aller, vous ne croyez pas ? s'inquiéta Nicolas.

Les autres furent d'accord, et ils firent le chemin inverse, repassant par la sorte de caverne qui s'avérait être plutôt un tunnel. Abelina suivait Antonin, dans le noir à nouveau présent, mais cette foisci moins angoissant qu'à l'aller.

Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre de la forêt. Mais cette foisci, ils avançaient en direction de la lumière. C'est alors qu'une créature se mit en travers de leur chemin. Abelina reconnut immédiatement que c'était un centaure.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ?

Les cinq amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, tenant leur baguette dans leur main.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Nicolas, surmontant sa peur.

- Je me présente : Bane, gardien de la forêt et de tout ce qui s'y passe.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Nicolas ! On voudrait juste sortir d'ici…

-Pensez-vous réellement que vous pouvez entrer dans notre forêt, et en ressortir indemne ?

- En fait… , oui ! continua Nicolas, alors que ses amis étaient pétrifiés par la peur.

Le dénommé Bane rit à la réponse de Nicolas, mais son ton ne laissait présager rien de bon, au contraire.

- Idiot d'humain ! On ne s'aventure pas sur nos terres aussi facilement ! Et nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous laisser partir !

- Mais vous êtes seul, et nous sommes cinq, armés de baguettes, alors vous ne me faites pas peur ! provoqua Nicolas en pointant sa propre baguette sur le centaure.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et autour de nos amis, des dizaines de centaures apparurent, sortant de leur cachette.

- Je ne vous ai pas présenté ma famille, il me semble ?

Cinq centaures s'approchèrent alors d'eux, et arrachèrent à leur propriétaire leur baguette. Ils se retrouvèrent désarmés, devant une cinquantaine de centaures, loin d'être amicaux.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire…, murmura Flore à Nicolas.

- A présent, suivez-nous ! ordonna le centaure à ce qui pour lui représentait son futur festin.

Nicolas, Conrad, Antonin, Flore, Mélinda et Abelina, terrifiés par ces créatures, n'eurent que le choix de leur obéir.

-----------------------------

**Message à tout ceux qui aiment s'amuser : **

Cela fait quelques mois que j'ai un forum ; qu'est-ce qu'on y fait ? On est une p'tite communauté, principalement fan de HP, on **délire**, on fait des concours (où on gagne rien, c'est juste pour le fun), on **s'entraide**, on **s'écoute** et je crois pouvoir dire qu'on **s'adooooore** ! Pour preuve, la premiere rencontre « réelle » qu'on ait faite, c'est super bien déroulé !

Et comme on n'a jamais trop d'amis, j'invite tout ceux qui ont envie de partager leurs délires et de connaître des gens extra, à **nous rejoindre** !

Donc voilà, rendez-vous sur **JEN** (c'est son p'tit nom lol) à tout ceux que ça intéresse. Les portes sont grandes ouvertes Promis, ça ne vous coûtera rien, sauf peut être de vous **faire des amis** 'clin d'œil'

L'adresse :** http://justeentrenous.vosforums. com** (enlevez l'espace entre le point et le "com")

Je rajoute qu'on est une grande majorité de filles, donc si t'es **un mec sympa** et que **t'aimes les filles **(quelque soit ton age), il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire : **t'inscrire !** (et je te rassure, on ne parle pas couture et chiffon, nos centres d'intérêt sont les mêmes que les tiens) (chochottes et cons, s'abstenir merci)

Bisous !

Dolly67


End file.
